


Requiem for a Dream

by nox0707



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, No Romance, Not Alternate Universe, World War II
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 85,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24017632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nox0707/pseuds/nox0707
Summary: 一个关于两名弓兵曾经在某处相遇的想象。阅读前请确定你能接受以下事项。1、本文非AU，时间设定在二战末期，但因为设定关系，主线剧情里几乎不会出现双弓之外的原作角色，同理会有大量原创角色，请务必确定可以接受；2、作者文史知识欠缺，也并非月厨，秉承“设定为剧情服务”，因此对于一些史实和游戏设定可能不够熟悉，若有错误请见谅；3、角色属于型月。你读到的一切，都是无谓的妄想。
Relationships: Gilgamesh | Archer/Heroic Spirit EMIYA | Archer, 双弓 - Relationship, 金弓 - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	1. 楔子

1946年春天。  
故事的开始趋于绝望。一名士兵孤独地守在用几根朽木标志出来的“港口”，履行着哨兵的职责。他百无聊奈地翻阅着手上的旧书，浮士德与梅菲斯特——路西法的效忠者，永在否定的精灵。那个赌局宛如他们现在面临的困境一样注定不会有结果。  
海风里裹着显而易见的寒气，在这个孤岛上，冬天似乎格外漫长。士兵瓦格纳吸了一口气，捂着鼻子走到岸边。海水有一搭没一搭地扑打着岩石，低沉的水声仿佛考验着他人的耐性。不会有人来检查他是否尽责。他躲在一个避风的角落，翻着手上那本泛黄的书。并不是因为老旧——书页上的那些痕迹不是来源于时间，而是一片片墨迹、水渍、汞溴红和龙胆紫。它显然被匆忙地带走，然后又经历了各种坎坷，像它的主人一样被颠簸的旅途折磨得早已失去本来面目。  
瓦格纳是在撤退的时候随手带上了这本书。他们像躲避洪水的蚂蚁一样在惊恐和慌乱中离开大陆，来到这个孤岛——为何要来？谁的指令？何时离开？——他们对此一无所知，只带着不多的补给和装备，然后便在这个孤岛上困守到了现在。好像奇迹一样，联军没有发现这里，然而所有能收到消息都指向最终的失败，大陆方面已经没有任何希望，而这些士兵——它甚至不能被称为一支部队——躲在这个岛上无所事事。瓦格纳和其他大多数人一样，不知道他们还能在这里等待什么。作为一名曾经的教师，他一次次安慰自己还可以从仅剩的这本小册子里找到一些慰藉……他知道那是徒劳。  
瓦格纳是一名党卫军。  
这是1946年的春天，距离阿道夫•希特勒的覆灭已经过去了近一年之久。

天色越来越黑，他已经看不清上面的字了，事实上这本书早已翻烂，现在已经几乎找不出没有缺角的页数。  
瓦格纳曾经为德国军队效力，然而现在他和他所有的同僚一样，只不过是战败国的逃兵之一。他们隶属于党卫军的一个编外组织，以后勤部队的名义活动，然而最终目的是保护几名“组织”更深处的人物。像他这样的底层士兵并不知道那些“大人物”的身份，只是有传闻显示那些人所展示出来的一些“手段”曾经受到了希姆莱的赏识，因而被分配了特殊的待遇。瓦格纳受过正规教育，他并不相信那些人的所谓“魔法”能够给军队带来怎样的力量——啊没错，在他看来那几个人看上去跟普通人没有什么区别，除了更加让人不快之外。为了保护这几个神秘人物，他们这些散兵游勇们被集合在这个孤岛上，等待时机，等待覆灭，等待不久之后就会到来的死亡，那些所谓的魔法把戏救不了任何人——  
在他下意识怨恨着的一瞬间，世界出现了无法察觉的定格。  
有什么事情发生了。  
瓦格纳不是一个彻底的无神论者，他信仰天主，他相信某些东西——某些人类所不能及的东西——会藏身在这个世界上，窥伺人类，接触人类，嘲笑人类——那一刻他分明地感到了，虽然他说不出那是什么，但他感觉到觉得世界好像被什么东西震动了。周围的事物虽然什么也没有改变，但是一定有事情发生了，有什么超越常理的东西——不可靠的、不可信的、不可估量的——要出现在他们身边了。  
除了少数分散在外的哨岗，士兵中的大部分都聚集在这座岛中心的别墅里——瓦格纳不知道为什么这种地方竟然会有别墅——但是他知道，如果真的有什么事情发生了，那么只有在那里。  
——那些装神弄鬼的大人物干了什么？  
——所谓的魔法？也许，更像召唤恶魔的巫术？  
他没有动。他一点也不想知道那里发生了什么。恐惧和厌恶无法衡量哪个更多，他甚至不想回头去看。  
因此他永远也不会知道那远处的房屋里，从隐秘的地下室里放射出来的奇异的金色光芒。

有什么降临了。  
在不应该的时间，不应该的地点，不应该的前提下。  
宛如从天而降。  
宛如来自地狱。  
宛如善意与恶意的梅菲斯特啊——品味着人类的愚蠢，如同观赏一场低俗的闹剧。

_tbc


	2. 1

故事的开始源于历史。  
梅茨格•冯•爱因兹贝伦从未如此诅咒过自己的姓氏。  
他把一堆一堆的羊皮纸从桌子上扫到地上，从积累得像小山一样的烧杯和试管里翻出一页又一页写满字的纸片，他忍不住把好几本珍贵的手册扔进了壁炉，看着那些精巧的卢恩符文在火焰里化为灰烬。它们中的任何一本都可以在时计塔被列入“仅限一级讲师借阅”的范围，然而此刻毫无意义。他开始愤恨地想象着如果自己是玛奇里家的一员，是否就不会陷入如此窘迫的境地，毕竟是他们开发出了这个有效的系统——  
手臂上赤色的痕迹好像灼烧一样刺痛起来。  
他惊喜又焦灼地看着自己的手，仿佛那是麦琪所赠与的唯一的礼物。  
“终于——时候到了！”  
那是如同警报一般的……开战信号。

爱因兹贝伦家擅长炼金术，这使他们能够制造像人类一样而比人类更加完美的“假人”——Homunculus，人工生命体，作为炼金术产物的小人，精妙的造物。然而他们并不通晓另一个系统……那些被称为“令咒”的约束。那是玛奇里家族的成就，即使这个家族已经改名换姓、日渐衰落，当年他们制定下来的那些规则依然不可动摇。  
令咒系统——那是对从者【Servant】的绝对制约，它是如此有效，可以确保在超越常人理解范畴的生物面前，在神话中无比强大和高贵的英灵面前，孱弱的人类依然能保持自己的尊严和权威——即使是在伪造的圣杯召唤下也一样。  
……那亦是梅茨格现在不得不依赖的福祉。  
他知道自己曾经如何夸下海口描述自己作为御三家一员的身份，也很清楚为了让他制作这个伪造的圣杯，第三帝国党卫军曾经付出了可以称得上昂贵的代价——十几年前的第三次圣杯战争，万能许愿机吸引着形形色色的人为之疯狂，那是一场无人获胜的残酷竞赛——爱因兹贝伦的惨败历历在目，存在仅四天的英灵让尚未成为正式魔术师的梅茨格也感到蒙羞。这个沉重的失败让他过早地预见到未来这场战争的走向——对于不擅长用魔术战斗的爱因兹贝伦来说，想要依靠自己的力量获取圣杯，似乎已经是一个渺茫的希冀，然而，如同任何一个魔术师都应该知道的那样，“没有的东西就向别处借来”——若是想要获胜，借助外力似乎是完全可行、并且优先的办法。  
第三帝国——纳粹德国正是他所寻求到的“外力”。第二次世界大战——那场席卷世界的战争，魔术师的世界几乎不可避免地受到侵蚀，而德军提供的充沛补给和援助让梅茨格确认，他选择了正确的庇护。当他在少数党卫军高级军官面前展示他的“魔法”——对于这些外人，没必要解释太多——那些惊诧和期望的目光让他感受到了前所未有的满足。  
他曾经承诺过会为德意志带来“取之不尽的战士、超越科技的武器、甚至无上的财富”。然而决定性的失误在于，他小看了圣杯系统。即使得到了在第三次战争中被破坏的圣杯的碎片，要仿制出如同真正的圣杯一样具有无限魔力的赝品，对单枪匹马的魔术师来说依然是不可能的任务。他没有放弃，依靠着他对于已知的圣杯的全部知识，和从爱因兹贝伦偷出来的典籍，甚至时计塔的禁书——他的合作者提供了超出想象的帮助，以至于他不但在一定程度上完成了自己的研究，甚至还得到了意外的珍稀道具。  
……直到诺曼底战役。  
斯大林格勒的逆转，墨索里尼垮台，希特勒的自裁——1945年5月8号之后，他所有的期待都化为泡影。然后便是撤退，逃亡，跟这些肮脏的兵油子一起躲在这个岛上。这里是过去爱因兹贝伦的废弃工房，结界可以保证它暂时不被凡人的军队所察觉，但绝不是能下半生都安身立命的场所——他唯一的筹码，只是自己手上的最终成果——  
尚未彻底完成的圣杯赝品。  
相比真正的圣杯，无法维持足够七位从者现世的魔力，但却已经完美地复制了圣杯系统的结构。即使现在这个赝品圣杯能提供的魔力仅供一名从者现身，只要他能将之展示并应用于他所服务的部队，那么也许还有能继续翻盘的机会。  
他知道时日不多。

梅茨格一甩手把一个空罐子砸到墙上，罐子在墙上刻下一个浅浅的凹坑，然后哐啷啷地滚到人造人脚边。  
后者明显地瑟缩了一下。  
“站着发什么呆！想让我把你扔进熔炉吗！”  
那个瘦弱的人工生命体连忙去捡那些满地都是的纸片，还没能捡完，身后的魔术师一脚揣在他的小腿上。  
“废物！快把圣遗物拿到地下室去！我们没时间浪费了！”  
梅茨格抱着一摞羊皮纸往地下室大步疾走，人造人跌跌撞撞跟在他身后。他知道主人虽然暴躁，但是并不是夸张。确实没剩多少时间了，各种意义上——从他们离开爱因兹贝伦开始，时间的流逝就像定时炸弹读秒一样精确而清晰。  
它知道它的主人在期待什么。  
英灵降临。仅有一位。服从命令。  
他们将要进行的是绝对违反规则的孤独战争。

地下室有些潮湿。因为随时准备召唤的仪式，地面上的魔术阵还非常新鲜。  
……新鲜的血腥味。  
以前的话用水银就可以了，但是梅茨格为了更强力的效果坚持尝试用血液来画。众所周知，血液是生命之源，即使是没有魔术回路的普通人，血液中的力量也一定强于无机质的液体金属，至少他是这么认为的。何况这里有很多苟延残喘的伤员，新鲜的血液并不难搞。  
人造人小心翼翼地把锁在特制匣子中的圣遗物取出来放在祭坛上。圣遗物——召唤英灵所必须的媒介，也是合作者所提供的最强大的道具。  
传说中的、最古老的、世界上第一条蛇的蛇蜕化石。  
这些形容词的堆叠让正常人感到烦躁，却让梅茨格兴奋不已。一想到他即将把自己的研究付诸实施，他就觉得浑身的血液都要沸腾。   
仿制圣杯。  
召唤英灵。  
施与令咒。  
而这一切，都是他一个人完成的，这是整个爱因兹贝伦也未曾达到的境地；那些老家伙们很快便会认识到他们犯了怎样的错误，圣杯战争根无须遵守那些腐朽的规则，他们完全可以掌控整个局势——  
学术上的成就和想象中的肯定让他感到振奋，即使是性，也未必能带来比这个更加满足的高潮。他这样想着，带着颤抖的大笑，一口气完成了那原本冗长的咏唱。

人造人像平时一样战战兢兢地躲在主人背后。地下室仅维持着最低限度的照明，习惯了这种昏暗的光线之后，突然刺进眼里的光芒仿佛利剑一样危险。它不禁闭上了眼睛。  
仪式正在像预期地一样进行。咏唱一点也没有因为魔术阵中的变化而中断。  
汝身听吾号令  
吾命与汝剑同在  
应圣杯之召  
若顺应此意，从此理，则答之  
——这样的咏唱，会带来期望中的效果吗？御主与从者之间，是那样牢固的关系吗？  
人造人知道圣杯战争的常识，可并不了解真实的英灵，只是在重新睁开眼睛的时候，于黑暗中看到了神一般的身影。  
至高无上的金色英灵，像主人期待的那样，在这黑暗、潮湿、狭小的空间里，降临了。

梅茨格已经忘记了现在的时间是临近午夜。  
事实上，是23点到24点之间，对他来说是最理想的召唤时间。召唤已经完成，魔术阵不再发出光芒，并且，英灵也确实地出现在他面前了。空气好像凝固了一样，梅茨格感到自己无法发出声音，可是身体却不受控制地悸动起来。  
——几乎是狂喜乱舞。  
他的内心仿佛滚烫的蒸汽一样热烈地沸腾，身上的血液都争先恐后地涌向大脑，每一个细胞都被渲染得疯狂颤抖，他成功了，他成功了，他成功了，这是从未被实践过的伟业，不管是爱因兹贝伦还是时计塔都要在他的成果之下俯首，为他的胜利忏悔和祝福。而这仅仅是第一步，他还能继续，还能将这个系统更加完善，让玛奇里的令咒系统也要黯然失色，让圣杯的再生成为可能，让从者成为可以量产的使役，他将要超越一切——  
狂妄的大笑仿佛喷涌的岩浆一样从他喉咙里爆发出来，几乎把他自己灼伤，他一边笑、一边第一次认真地去注视了自己所召唤出来的从者。  
然后便被纯粹得宛如冰霜和火焰一样的压迫感所笼罩了。

从者的面孔俊美到几乎无瑕。现在那张完美的脸上毫无表情，只是那样居高临下地回望着召唤者，没有丝毫服从的神色。  
梅茨格感到了如山般的压迫感，可是内心的狂喜使他忘记了临头的危机。  
“你！”他发现从者还没有自报家门，于是冲着对方大叫起来，“报上你的名字，从者！”  
对方的气息丝毫未减，可是，站在一旁的人造人似乎觉得看到英灵的面孔抽搐了一下。  
梅茨格的耐心并未坚持到下一秒。潜意识告诉他必须有所证明，证明自己才是掌握着主动权的御主。  
“报上名来，从者！我是你的御主，我命令你，我驱使你，你必须听从于我，在令咒的名义之下——！！”   
他咆哮着朝金色从者举起那只附有令咒的手臂。  
“……服从我的命令，下仆！”  
他永远没有机会为此行为后悔了。

那只是一瞬间的事情。  
作为一个失败品，人造人并没有健全的感情系统。但它能发誓，它看到从者瞳孔里纯净而绚丽的赤色像火焰一般燃烧起来，使他英俊的面孔看上去扭曲可怖。  
他在笑。  
宛如从天而降。  
宛如来自地狱。

_tbc


	3. 2

故事的开始也许叛逆。  
以爱因兹贝伦的普遍水准来看，梅茨格•冯•爱因兹贝伦并不算天赋异禀；即使放宽条件，以非魔道名家的普通魔术师而言，他也大抵只能称得上资质平平。不多的回路，平庸的属性，并不突出的理解力——总之，就算把他送到时计塔，大概也会泯然于众人，成为诸多毕业生中的一名，也许要还跟大家一样为了找工作发愁……这样而已吧。  
然而本着各种传统和非传统的原因，他依然在爱因兹贝伦的教育中成长起来。他懂得炼金术的精髓，通晓水银的在各种魔术中的用法，他可以默写出人造人的主要成分和制作过程，当然也从小便被教育着关于圣杯战争的一切常识。对追求着第三法的爱因兹贝伦而言，这是必然的传承和警告。他们的孩子都会从小面向着太阳升起的方向，被告知在远东的国度里，这个家族的最高杰作正在长眠。  
它一直在等待你们去唤醒。  
遗憾的是当圣杯战争的进行到第三次的时候，他们依然未能达成这个愿望。  
爱因兹贝伦的魔术不擅长激烈战斗，然而要夺取圣杯必然经历争斗和杀戮，因此他们唯有看着圣杯一次次擦肩而过。  
本不该这样。

梅茨格深知圣杯战争的历史。爱因兹贝伦应该是最精通第三法的，换句话说圣杯能够降临完全归功于他们家族数百年来的创造和奉献——你以为冬之圣女是哪一家的牺牲？我们创建这个圣杯系统，我们实践它，我们甚至将自己的女儿献给它——那么，圣杯属于爱因兹贝伦，原本就是理所当然的。  
在爱因兹贝伦中抱着这种想法的并非少数，然而梅茨格•爱因兹贝伦无疑是敢于实践的开拓者。那便是他开始寻找外力支援的初衷。  
然后他着手设计各种不按常规出牌的战斗策略——能巧妙地绕过圣杯战争的规则，又能确保爱因兹贝伦的利益。这其中包括了欺骗、贿赂、勾结党徒、雇佣杀手等等等等，最宏伟的一条便是制造虚伪的圣杯赝品——能提供额外的战力和魔力支持，对战争来说这是多么可贵的绝对优势。  
若是有人从几十年后回到那时，必定会对这位见习魔术师做出高度的赞誉，很可惜无人预见到未来，他就像特洛伊的卡桑德拉一样忧郁而愤愤不平——他不过是想要一点肯定，然而只迎来嘲笑、质疑和毫不留情的斥责。  
这是作弊。这是邪道。这是不可原谅的违规行为。  
他的老师瞪着一双浑浊的眼睛，干巴巴地说，脸上的皱纹足以夹死蚊子。老师已经不知道多少岁，日复一日研究着如何将人造人的思维系统构建得更加健全，他其实并不是不想要圣杯，只是规则的利刃已经如同脸上的皱纹一般镌刻了他苍老的内心。  
当梅茨格带着自己尚未完成的实验品偷偷离开爱因兹贝伦的时候，正是这位老师的尸体为他打开了新的大门——温热的带着腥味的的血液沾在他的外套上，粘稠而又悲伤——哦不，为了他们一族长久以来的伟大理想，这样细微的牺牲完全不在话下，只要他能成功，老师在天上一定会向他投来理解的目光。  
于是他刻意让自己不去想老人临死前眼睛里涌出灰色的泪水。

梅茨格•冯•爱因兹贝伦的眼睛里涌出了泪水。  
已经无力去分辨那是因为恐惧还是痛苦，亦或是那么一瞬间，有细微到可以忽略不计的懊悔。  
无论那是何种感情，他都已经无法感受或者作出判断了。  
金色的地狱之门在面前打开似乎已经是上个世纪的事情，然而事实上时间仅仅过去了数秒钟。魔术师的身体被超过十把形状各异的刀剑牢牢地钉在石壁上，喷涌而出的鲜血在他身后勾勒着岩石的轮廓，他朝从者伸出的手臂依然悬在空中颤抖。这些兵器精致而完美，哪怕是外行人也能一眼看出它们都不是人间的技术所能铸造出来的，它们有着超越常识的力量，像手术刀一样锐利和精准，恰到好处地将目标彻底穿透而避开了所有的要害，使受刑者能感受到充分的痛楚而又不会即刻死亡。  
梅茨格感到他的生命随着身上的血液一起流失了，流失了，流失了……他还没有死，虽然死亡已经一口一口地啃咬他的血肉和意识，可是他的大脑机能还未被停止，残余的肌肉不受控制地抽搐，遍布全身的神经系统忠实地回应身体的损毁，让痛苦一次性突破人类能够承受的极限。  
他企图吼叫，可是一柄短剑穿透了他的下颚，准确地切断了舌头，那半截软肉还在他口中蠕动，血液倒灌进喉咙里几乎哽到窒息。  
明明正在被剧痛的野兽啃食，却连悲鸣也无法发出。  
王要处罚你便不会给你留任何余地。

英灵踏着不紧不慢的步子走向半死的魔术师，他身上的盔甲轻声地摩擦和碰撞，每一步都如同踏着骸骨前行。  
“区区愚民……竟敢企图对本王下令。”他的声音里依然透着愠怒，刚才的处罚还让王平息下来，“现在还留着你的膝盖已经是最大的恩赐。还不快感谢本王没有将你插成蜂窝，杂种——！”  
梅茨格无法对任何语言做出回应，他的眼睛已经失去了光泽，已经无法再思考和感受了。他本该表现得更接近一具尸体，然而人类的本能永远推动自己做出惊人的行为，在几乎已经迈进死亡的情况下，这个执着的魔术师抽动了一下肌肉，试图抬起手臂。  
不想死。不想停止。不想承认自己的失败。  
令咒。  
还有令咒。  
只要还有令咒——！  
利刃切断了他最后的努力。半截手臂被一柄飞旋的短斧碾成三段，滚落到地上还在微微抽搐，令咒在其中一段上依然清晰可见。凄厉而不成声的惨叫撕裂了地下室的空气，英灵并没有得意的神色，反而露出了无比厌恶的表情。  
“勇气可嘉，然而真是难听之极。”  
在他身后，金色的空间之门再一次打开了，无数锋刃的光芒显示着那些兵器正一触即发。

角落里发出了一点声响。英灵循声望去，看到了一张惊恐的脸。  
人造人躲在塌下来的书堆后面，正在努力把身体缩成一团。王仅仅看了对方两秒钟，便理解了对方的真实。  
“那边的……人偶。出来。”  
人造人挪出书堆的遮掩。他罩着一件破烂污浊的长袍，袍子下面的身体瘦弱而纤细，但却有柔和美丽的面孔和头发，无一不展现出爱因兹贝伦精良的制作技术。如果忽略脏兮兮的袍子和布满伤痕的赤脚，他的样子大约可以用“美丽”来形容，他看上去不是男人……也不是女人。  
它虽然瑟缩着身体，却没有躲避英灵的目光。  
英灵不耐烦地半虚起眼睛。  
“身为人偶竟敢窥伺本王的身姿。”  
对方是孱弱的人造生物，作为傀儡，作为工具，作为魔力的储物而存在，毫无威胁。藐视着除自身之外一切的英雄王，不必将这种低等生物的存在纳入眼中。身后的兵器悬浮着，只需要一瞬间便可将对方置于死地。  
在英雄王的压迫感之下，人造人一动也不动地仰望着他，既没有声响，也没有行动。  
王眯了眯眼，凭空出现的利刃刺向羸弱的对手。

在别墅之外，一处隐蔽的临时哨岗里，士兵基纳正在试图扼死一只白猫。  
当然，他很清楚接下来的处境，因此他绝不会现在立刻掐死这只小动物，而只是用强有力的手指和手掌卡在猫颈部，然后看着猎物在他的掌控下一点一点失去行动能力。猫几乎没有抵抗，任他钳制着好像下一秒就会被拧断颈椎。就这样他心里涌起一种奇怪的满足感，好像看着毒气室里的淋浴头就会笑起来那样。只要他再加上一分力，哪怕是仅仅头发丝那么细微的力道，他就会活活掐死这只猫。但是基纳并不会杀死它，因为他明白在今后的日子里他还需要有事儿干，好让他消磨，好让他解闷。他不认为自己有足够的运气再捡一只猫——在这个岛上既没有女人也没有犹太人，他只能依靠玩弄一只小动物来杀杀时间——杀时间，是因为没机会杀人。  
猫咪用微弱的动作挣扎了几下，那称不上反抗。基纳不喜欢反抗。  
如果以杀人数量作为标准，基纳可以称得上模范士兵。因为他卖力地屠杀犹太人和战俘，他在所属的小队中获得了迅速的提升，但在这个岛上，一切都只能化为昨日的幻影。他已经有半年多的时间没有杀过什么人了。他觉得手痒，非常痒。  
基纳松开双手。空气重新涌进猫的肺部，它抽搐着，暂时还无法恢复行动能力。基纳饶有兴趣地看着猫艰难地试图站起来逃离他的掌控，心里琢磨着下一次还能有什么新的玩法——吊起来顺时针转三圈怎么样？  
半晌之后他再次感到了厌倦。因为无法立刻将脑内的各种残忍花样付诸实施，他觉得颇有些无聊。好不容易站稳的猫咪正用比乌龟高不了多少的效率慢慢地在他的视线里挪动，每挪一步就会被一只散发着浓厚气味的旧鞋子踢回原处。然而猫依然以惊人的毅力站起来，这让基纳稍微觉得有意思了些。  
可是那只白色的猫突然停止了行动。  
它原本要向前迈出的腿悬在离地面不高的半空，圆而大的瞳仁直勾勾地望着远处，那里只有一片树丛的阴影。黑夜里基纳随身携带的汽灯无法照亮那么远的范围，树影的形状看上去嶙峋可怖。白猫一动不动地看着那片黑暗，它过去从来没有这样表现过。  
基纳略微地屏起呼吸。凭着士兵的直觉，他知道那个方向……发生了某种事情。  
某种绝不友好的事情。  
据说动物能看到人类看不到的“东西”。  
如果是入侵者……基纳不禁面露笑容地摸上了腰间的瓦尔特P38。  
……那便可以杀杀“时间”了。  
他确信自己有足够快的速度扳起击铁抠动扳机。

剑刃抵在白皙的脖颈上，渗出了鲜艳的血液。金色的王居高临下地俯视着被剑刃包围的对手。  
——若不能实力相当便不能称之为对手，单方面绝对优势只能被认为是杀戮或者肆虐，可是他却并没有那种得意的感觉。对方孱弱得无法动弹，每一把兵器都包围着它而且已经触到它的身体，只要一秒钟就能把它插穿好像拙劣的海盗戏法，可是人造人依然不为所动。  
它安静地抬眼望着眼前的英灵，好像在单纯地等待宣判或者死亡。  
英雄王平直地开口。  
“报上你的名字，人偶。”  
这不是询问而是命令，但人造人只是动了动嘴唇，没有出声。  
“想要无视本王的命令吗。”  
刀刃们又刺进了半公分。人造人的皮肤上开始流血。  
“我……没有名字。”它局促地说。“我不是人偶……是容器。用于盛装的容器。”  
这个略有邪恶意味的词语并没有让英雄王发笑。人偶的声音清澈并且明亮，即使说着残忍的话语也仿佛悠扬的歌声。  
“……这个身体是被制造出来的，无法维持太久，主人说我只是个失败的仿制品，他……他叫我泥人。”它口中的“主人”还在离他们不远的地方汩汩地流血，好像一扇被吊起来还没有风干的熏肉。被斩断的残肢滚落在画满魔术阵的地板上。英雄王冷冷地注视着人造人，双方都没有避开对方的目光。  
英灵几乎是沉默了一段时间，而人造人安静得像一株植物。  
“虚伪的名字，不过是个无意义的赝品。”王说。剑刃离开了人造人的身体。“你现在需要一个新主人了。”  
“本王给你一个机会……你是否接受把你短暂的生命用于侍奉本王？”  
他轻笑着，意有所指地望着地上的残肢，上面的令咒痕迹依然鲜红耀眼。

基纳能在短时间获得了晋升，并不是因为喜欢杀人，而是因为他喜欢高效率地杀人。  
他受过良好的训练，眼疾手快、反应敏捷，各项成绩在部队中一直名列前茅。他的双臂肌肉结实、非常有力，即使在岛上依然每天练习着拔枪上膛开火一系列动作，流畅而循序，一气呵成。他的射击成绩也非常引人注目。  
他还在不研究如何杀人的时候认真地研究过各种必需的野外求生技能，从可食用植物的种类到如何利用铁丝制作简易指南针。  
总之，他对自己非常自信，无论是何等惨烈的战场或恶劣环境，都能给自己制造最大限度的存活机会。  
然而这一切，都是在以“人类”作为标准前提下才能成立的。  
如果是人类的话，无论如何也不可能完全隐藏行迹。气息、脚印、体温、任何一点点线索都会成为可能破绽。  
然而这些都没有。  
基纳只听到到黑暗中有划破空气的声音。那听上去像是一个给宠物狗玩的飞盘，又好像一只被扎破的气球。然而他没有机会去思考那究竟是什么。  
一把黑色匕首以不可思议的角度横空飞来插进他的喉咙。  
凶手必然有着比红外线望远镜更敏锐的眼力和超乎寻常的准星，因为这个角度实在太过于精确，恰如其分地划开了基纳的气管，割裂了他的食道和血管，并劈开了他的颈椎。他的头从脖子上以夸张的造型拧到一边，但皮肉还没有完全割断，因此脑袋还勉强地、晃动着连在半边脖子上。他的身体摇摆了几下，于是脑袋也跟着像西瓜似的晃了几下，然后整个人倒了下去。  
白色的猫咪终于动了动耳朵，似乎并没有因为刚刚的变故惊吓到。它又望着那方向，但是并没有人出现。猫咪眨了眨它的绿眼睛，毫不畏惧地向匕首飞来的方向跑去。  
袭击者走出黑暗。月光并不亮，但他的白发在月色里异常鲜明。他面无表情地越过地上的尸体，手里的黑色弓箭像是从来不存在过一样消失得无影无踪。  
他看了一眼地上的尸体——已经完全没有检查的必要，没有人能在断头的情况下还能存活，从那把匕首被当做“箭矢”攻击的那一刻起，就已经预见到了必中的结果。  
尸体流出红色的鲜血，猫咪小心翼翼跳着避开那些沾染血液的地面，挪到袭击者脚边，对方看见了它，但是没有拿出任何武器，也没有走开。于是猫咪轻轻地用肮脏的白色脑袋蹭了一下他的小腿。  
弓手无言地望着别墅的方向，即使在这里也能非常清晰地看到那边每一个亮着灯的窗口和窗内走动的人。他衡量了一下，似乎觉得从这个树林密集的地方，再次攻击内部结构复杂的别墅并不是个理想的办法。  
他朝着别墅走去。猫咪在他身后摇动着尾巴。  
月光像冰冷的白雾一样笼罩了他们。

_tbc


	4. 3

故事的开始趋于迷茫。  
在爱因兹贝伦旧别墅的一个小房间里，贝尔斯坦•菲塞勒正在蒙头睡觉。他蜷缩在并不温暖的床铺上，身上裹着带着潮气的军用棉被，不安地动了动。  
他开始做梦。  
如果那一天他没有睡过头，是不是现在的一切都会不一样呢？

作为一所高等学府，时计塔自然有数不胜数的各种奇怪部门。正如教会有第八秘迹会一样，时计塔也有一些单位负责收集和管理各种稀有道具和礼装，虽然其中也有不少徒有虚名的废物——就是那种“虽然不是很明白但是看上去很厉害”类型。  
这些牛逼哄哄的道具被锁在一个巨大的仓库里，长久地占有着日益昂贵的土地资源。  
那时候菲塞勒还是时计塔一名普通学生，终日为了论文死去活来。  
命运的改变在于那天他睡过头了。他做了一个冗长的梦，梦里见到一条蛇。蛇的眼睛狡黠而明亮，让他想到暗恋的女孩订婚宴会上那些漂亮的、跳跃着的烛光。  
——不做的话想要的东西永远无法得到。  
蛇这么对他说，于是他便跟着那蛇的指引去了。他知道自己在梦里，所以一点没有怀疑为什么蛇会说话，或者那蛇为什么没有跟苹果树一起出现。  
——苹果从来不是目的，欲望才是。  
那真的是一个冗长的梦，醒来的时候他发现他已经错过了整整一天的课，学院里正在发布一条藏品失窃的信息，而那件宝贵的失窃物正在他的柜子里。他不知道那东西为什么会出现在他房间——他其实记得自己是如何利用具有魔力的迷药让管理员听令于他，然后从仓库里带走了那件物品的经过——他不知道的是为什么自己会去盗走这东西，因为它本身并没有魔力，只是历史悠久渊源深厚，很有成为道具的潜力而已，他可以用一辈子的名誉发誓从未想过去进行这样一次无意义的盗窃行为。  
然而学院必定会对失窃的东西加以调查，被抓到的话最高学府的大门将会在他面前永远关闭。  
他比任何人都清楚结果，但他没有将这件藏品交给任何人。  
他无法述说心中盘旋的那种诡异的执念，只是一味地发现自己无法将这个毫无用处的文物交给他人——明知毫无用处，却又无比坚定地知道自己不能放弃它——那几乎不能被描述为占有，更接近超越常理的执着和追求。  
最后他带着那个东西逃离了时计塔。  
到底是为什么会做出那样的行为呢？即使是现在，他也说不出更多的理由了，如果让他自己来形容，那不过就是个类似化石的玩意儿——据说那是世界上最古老的蛇蜕，半神时代的出土物——可是那又怎么样呢？没有魔力储存也没有魔术符号，除了是个昂贵的文物之外一无是处。他自己完全不能解释占有这件文物的意义。  
在他走投无路的时候，曾经的导师向他伸出了橄榄枝。

导师说不上德高望重，但每每能察觉到他的窘迫，并为之展示了一次又一次的宽容。他唯有用遵从和驯服的协助来作为提供了栖身之所的回报。  
没有导师的话就自己将会怎样，那是完全不敢想象的。  
因此他默默地忍受着在战争的年代里投身于军队和战场，忍受着各种白眼和鄙夷，疏离和恐惧，一直到了这个孤岛上。军队的人对他们并不友好，他不了解战争全部的过程，也不知道导师会什么会离开时计塔，他只知道他的导师正在跟战争中的某一方合作，并且招募了一名爱因兹贝伦家的魔术师来辅助——他们据说是致力于要完成某个大型的召唤仪式，为此要借助爱因兹贝伦的技术、军队的财力和这场战争所得的一切。  
那又怎么样呢？  
他能接受的世界就是导师所给予那个，仅此而已。

菲塞勒的梦终结于一丝震动。  
并不是物理上的，而是魔力性质的震动。  
他一挺身跳起来，甩开被子来不及穿上外套便冲过去检查导师的魔术装置。  
导师擅长使用焚烧药剂产生的烟雾或者说香气来作为魔术的媒介。他的侦测仪就在隔壁，那是一个巨大的水晶球，但里面盛满着有永远悬浮的烟雾——在实心的水晶球内部封入烟雾并且让其运动这种不可思议的事情，在魔术师的世界里大概很正常吧。非魔术范围的监视有军队负责，菲塞勒的职务之一就是每天观测这个水晶球——它就像个魔力雷达，银白色的烟雾盘旋在透明的球体内部，如果附近有魔力发动，烟雾便会聚集到那个方向。  
今天也不例外。菲塞勒感受到了附近——确切地说是很近很近的地方，传来了巨大的魔力波动。大到足以连他在睡梦中也能感觉到，一定是非常非常厉害的魔术，必须马上确认——  
推开门的时候他惊诧了。  
球体内的烟雾依然盘旋着，但是很明显地，烟雾断成了两部分。两团几乎一摸一样的银白色烟雾在水晶内部相互缠绕，融合然后立刻分裂，不断地彼此撞击，引起魔力的震动。  
魔力撞击似乎激起了水晶内部看不见的火花。  
菲塞勒惊恐地发现水晶球上出现了一条细细的裂纹。  
裂纹迅速地扩大，然后那颗硕大的圆球像颗炸弹一样，爆裂成无数晶莹的碎片。  
几分钟后菲塞勒带着残存的几片较为完整的碎片和最后的观测记录奔向导师的房间，碎片割伤了他的手，鲜血如同足迹一路点滴着。他顾不上，他必须马上去报告。  
两个。  
有两个巨大到无法观测的魔力源，在这个岛上，甚至在这个别墅里，几乎是同时，降临了。

而在另一边，在贝尔斯坦•菲塞勒还在睡梦中的时候，英雄王带着他的新臣下已经出现在那个被称为导师的人门前。  
作为带路人的泥人退到一侧，但正当英灵刚刚走到那扇漆黑的木门前面，木门就无声地打开了。门内光线昏暗，似乎有奇怪的甜腻的香气飘出来。  
作为对王的欢迎仪式似乎有点简陋，但聊甚于无。英灵丝毫没有看那个自动打开的木门，只是径直地走了进去。人造人——暂时被称为泥人，以代替人偶这个称呼——跟在他身后，它身上还是那件明显从别处捡来的破旧的袍子，过长的袖口遮住了它手背上崭新的令咒。  
房间里似乎没有明确的光源，从弥漫的甜腻的烟雾中传来了一个男人的声音。  
“您能莅临寒舍真是不胜荣幸——最古老的伟大的暴君，乌鲁克的统治者，英雄王吉尔加美修。”  
他的声音平淡而恭敬，却没有畏惧和谦卑，这让一直因为没有看到发言者的身影而稍稍不满的英雄王意外地露出一丝笑意。  
“知道本王的身份却胆敢直呼本王的名字，看来你似乎掌握着一些自以为是的筹码——还是说，你已经做好请罪的准备？”  
他身后并没有出现金色的宝库之门，但房间里的气氛却起了异样的变化，仿佛那些迷醉人的烟雾都在王的光辉里被驱散了。泥人轻轻地咳了两声，它的魔法制造的身体，比一般人更能敏感地察觉那些烟雾的变化。  
那是被称为导师的魔术师所擅长的，迷惑人心的道具。  
“不敢。我只是希望，能在更方便的位置上，向王献上一点友好的提议。”  
费尔巴哈•海因斯从烟雾包围里一步一步地走到他们面前，他既没有跪下也没有行礼，只是随身携带的提灯照亮了这个男人瘦削的侧脸。

海因斯导师的房间里永远有味道奇怪的熏香。  
谁也不知道那些香气的来源，但是一走进这个房间，便被那些香气包围了。房间里弥漫着烟雾所以看不清光源，中间的小桌上摆着一架三球仪，随着自身的旋转而发出暗淡的光。身边状况不佳的人造人用力地咳嗽起来，海因斯不动声色地看了它一眼，转身背向它对着吉尔加美修浅浅地鞠了一躬。  
“尊敬的王，接下来的谈话，我可以请求仅有您和我参与吗？关于即将到来的伟大的未来，我想，并不适合让‘一般的’下人在场聆听。”  
人造人往他的新主人背后缩了两步，吉尔加美修停顿了一下，对身后说，去门外。  
直到关门的声音把人造人的身影完全隔绝，海因斯才深深地俯身，用极端恭谦的姿态向古老的王者致以敬畏之情。他将随身的小小的提灯挂在腰带的金属扣上，那提灯里似乎有诡异的光雾悬浮着，随着他的动作而摇晃，不断变换着色彩，看上去妖冶而迷人。  
但是英雄王只是看了他一眼，便把目光移向屋内的陈设。  
“它说你是这个地方的管辖者。”“它”是指人造人——但吉尔加美修并没有解释这一点，“关于现在的状况，你最好能给出一个合理的理由，然后本王会判断是否能够减轻……你们惊扰本王的罪过。”  
“是，必将一一陈述。”  
海因斯微笑着慢慢起身，他一挥手，身后的烟雾逐渐聚集起来，组成了一副巨大的地图。  
“这是我们现在所知的全部的世界。”他用干枯的手掌抚摸着那些烟雾组成的图案，仿佛抚摸初生的婴儿，脸上满是怜悯，“如此广大，如此美丽……草原上有雄狮们在奔跑，高山的积雪终年不去，极地的冰川深不可测，深海中的瑰宝宛如沙砾……这是您那个时代未曾知晓的世界，而今，我们呼唤您，请告之，您……是否有意重返这个世界，将这一切纳入您的治下？”  
他满心期待地描摹着如今这个世界与神话中的不同，因此没有注意到英雄王脸上不屑一顾的轻笑。  
“如果依靠现在的技术，我，不，我们，有能力做到……让您持续地、永远地留在这个世界上。”  
海因斯的办法并非不可能。他显然已经考虑到伪造圣杯仅仅能承受一名从者现世，但这也意味着这场非正规的召唤跟过去的所有圣杯战争不同——不会有7名从者的争斗，不会有黑暗中的刺客和后方的魔术师威胁御主的生命，只要能提供足够的魔力并保证伪圣杯存在，他们将可以一直、一直地使这位古老的王者停留在这个世界上，在这个变化的世界，在这个战争的世界，在这个凡人为之拼命抢夺的世界——  
可以获得这位王所拥有的无限的财富、知识、宝物。  
王啊，把你的力量借给我。  
那将是，多么可怕的优势啊。  
因此他找到了在爱因兹贝伦家族中并不算得意的梅茨格。这个一心希望证明自己的见习魔术师其实是个不为人知的天才，尤其是在舍弃了所谓的“规则”之后——他对人造人的技术有自己独特的见解，知识缺乏机遇，在军队的帮助下，他们可以提供给他各式各样的实验设备、器材、大量的经费，以及……足够的材料。  
集中营是个好货源。  
这是绝无仅有的，只有战争中绝对优势的一方才能提供的优秀条件，因此海因斯确信自己的选择没有错，不管是选择德意志民族社会主义工人党，还是选择梅茨格•冯•爱因兹贝伦。  
这一次他相信自己依然没有错。

“你……还真是犯了低级的错误。”  
吉尔加美修揶揄地说。他看上去不算太生气，或者说，因为过于蔑视而忍不住笑了。并非宽恕，而是鄙夷——那表情就像看着刚刚学会走路的幼儿在草地上圆润地滚了一个跟斗。  
海因斯残余的声音卡在喉咙里。

在别墅的另一个房间里，二等兵克劳森正在折腾一个收音机。  
这个小东西是他最完美的伙伴，却因为前几天从上铺滚下来不知道撞坏了哪个零件，现在无法工作了。作为一名通讯兵，他觉得修好这个玩具完全不在话下。  
克劳森今年15岁，还是个学生兵，糊里糊涂地在战场上侥幸存活。他不是党卫军，只是在撤退的混乱中跟着部队一起被编进了这个奇怪的队伍。他们的指挥官是一名装甲掷弹兵连的上尉，并且，似乎跟党卫军方面相处并不好。  
——管那些上面的事情干什么啊。克劳森觉得自己只是一名二等兵，老大们的事情完全轮不到他操心，于是尽忠职守地做好本职工作——他前一天刚刚完成了对无线电发报机的维修，效果虽然不能叫顶级，至少也算称职。  
“善于修理大概也是一种天分？等仗打完了，就回老家开个店算了。”他一直这么迷迷糊糊地想着。

因为全神贯注地摆弄着收音机，他没有注意到其他的动静，直到身边的发报机突然爆出一阵火花。那是他昨天才修好的，“哦不，这次彻底报废了”——看着那股升腾而起的黑烟他顿时感到一阵悲伤的绝望，然后是不可名状的恐惧。  
那玩意儿的残骸上插着一支黑色弓箭。  
克劳森根本没有反应过来，这个时代怎么会有人使用这种神话故事里才会出现的冷兵器呢。那一瞬间他脑子里想到的是应该去打个报告说设备故障然后申请维修或者更换，那么他也许还可以乘此机会放个小假或者上岸去——哦不可能，上尉是个严厉的人，他不会在这种非常时期放他们离开这个地方的，虽然上尉其实是个好人，在撤离的时候给他们这些新兵各种不易察觉的照顾，他们曾经一起训练一起乘坐那些铁皮运兵车碾过北非的土地，他当时入伍的时候上尉曾经拍过他的肩膀——  
人总是在生命结束的时候，才会在短暂的一瞬看到自己的一生。  
第二支黑色弓箭刺进了克劳森的眉心，穿透颅骨，强大的冲力使他的后脑几乎炸开，血浆和脑组织扯在一起飞洒在他的收音机上。  
入侵者带着漠无表情的面孔和钢铸般的身影出现在窗口，月光下宛如黑衣死神。

_tbc


	5. 4

故事的开始总是俗套。  
战士们为了打仗离开家乡，却鲜能有人功成名就重返故里。  
阿贝尔•克瑞格上尉烦躁地揉了揉太阳穴，把桌上的灯稍微拧亮了一些。灯是由自称魔术师的神秘导师费尔巴哈•海因斯提供的，看上去跟普通的灯没有两样，但实际上永远不需要补充燃料——虽然灯泡确实地亮着，但是真正发出光芒的绝不是钨丝，而是封闭在灯泡内部的奇异的烟雾。海因斯曾经告诉他为了让普通人也能使用这盏灯已经做过一些调整，是专门送给军队指挥官的礼物，因此完全不用担心只需要当成一般的灯泡即可。而那些真正的光源，那些烟雾，它们是名为魔术的产物，是超越常识的神秘——事实上对克瑞格上尉来说，他宁可自己从来不知道这一点。  
作为一名军人，克瑞格上尉从没有信任过这些自称魔术师的怪人。  
他的部队在紧急撤离的时候接到命令，与一小股党卫军汇合并且保护他们，然后他们跟着那些奇怪的人来到了这个孤岛。这里跟那些人一样奇怪，明明距离大陆并不遥远，却从没有被盟军发现。克瑞格不知道那些怪人做了什么手脚，只是命令他手下的士兵制定了严格的轮岗制度。他是一名国防军，一名装甲掷弹兵连的连长，他可以用自己的铁十字勋章发誓，他一向看不起党卫军那些装神弄鬼的手段，正如他看不起对方的骷髅头。然而国家已经无望，如今他也不可能率领他手下的年轻人踏上欧洲的土地，去迎接盟军的炮火和审判。在岛上的日子似乎漫长到没有尽头，他们的物资一天天减少，虽然偶尔能得到补给，但那些杯水车薪对他们的消耗来说实在九牛一毛。何况岛上还有很多受了伤的病号——其中一些已经捱了好几个月，简直是奇迹——但他们依然没有足够的药品，看着这些病人一天天等死就像用钝刀子割他的肉。  
真希望能早点结束，无论结果如何。  
但这种想法是决不能被他的士兵们听到的，这些缺乏经验的年轻人需要有个皮糙肉厚的老家伙鼓励他们，在必要的时候用拳头捶他们的脸和肩膀，让他们清醒和振作。  
无法述说烦恼的克瑞格上尉铺开纸，开始给自己远在家乡的妻子和儿子写一封信，就好像这封信真的可以寄出去一样。

他的思绪被一阵急促的敲门声打断了。对方的声音在颤抖。  
“长官！我们……我们遇到麻烦了！”

克瑞格上尉看过很多死在战场上的士兵。他们的尸体都非常凄惨，其中有很多零散得不成人形。但现在，二等兵克劳森坐在他值班的通讯室里，在一个除了窗户之外几乎封闭的房间里，被准确地击碎了头颅。  
现场没有发现凶器，也没有弹壳或者任何硝烟反应。  
克瑞格不禁犹豫了，他忍不住要想象是在怎样的距离，什么样的兵器，才能造成这样的伤害。  
而且这并不是最坏的消息。  
报告显示，他们的另两台备用发报机也遭到了同样的袭击，那些临时铺设的电话线被全部切断。敌人在无人察觉地情况下成功地破坏了岛上唯一的简陋通讯系统——对那些被杀死的人来说，他们无一来得及发出求救的尖叫。  
第三份报告指出，交通设施也遭遇了同样的下场。仅有的几辆旧吉普和一艘小型运输船都已经被损坏到无法修复的程度，连接别墅和通向唯一的港口那条路上唯一的桥梁也被破坏，甚至连他们装在别墅屋顶用于运输的临时升降机也被切断了钢缆，跌成一堆碎片（诡异的是，依然到处都没有火药的痕迹，但士兵们无法想象什么样的人用什么工具才能徒手破坏这些设备和建筑）。  
而这一切都没有被任何人目睹，或者，目睹的人皆已成为尸体。  
身经百战的上尉开始感到了一丝恐慌。  
毫无疑问，敌人已经闯入了他们自以为安全的堡垒。  
敌人的身份是什么？盟军，还是苏联人？他们的数量有多少？他们的装备怎样？他们如何进入这里而毫无痕迹？他们的目的是什么？  
一连串的问题像是鼓槌一样击打着他的脑膜，身边的几名士兵看着他，他们的眼睛里都流露出了恐惧的神色。他们都很年轻，没有像上尉一样无数次看到同伴死在战场。  
他一拳砸在木门上，砸出一个浅浅的凹陷，四溅的木屑割伤了他的手掌。  
“把所有能动的人都叫起来！我们必须守卫我们自己……并且还击！把剩下的弹药都搬出来！”  
士兵们望着他，他爆发出一阵自己也为之惊讶的吼声。  
“让敌人明白，他们是在跟德意志国防军作战！”  
说完，上尉低头迅速地扫了一眼那年轻人的尸体。  
“等完了之后收拾一下……我们不能带他回家乡了。”

别墅里开始骚动起来。在命令和恐惧的驱动之下，所有的士兵和勤务人员都进入了战备。克瑞格上尉对情况作了应急部署之后，开始思考现在这些常理无法解释的状况。  
他们是以国家荣誉为重的德国国防军，那个疯狂的元首对这支军队并不信任，因此才有了以骷髅头为标志的党卫军。相对的，他们也从不信任那些为元首服务的骑士。  
那些偷偷摸摸的家伙——自称是魔术师的家伙们，是不是会对当前情况给出一些解释？  
他一边想一边抓起电话，然后叹了一口气，把电话放回原处。  
不管敌人是谁，至少对方经验丰富。

灯光昏暗的房间里。  
吉尔加美修停止了揶揄的嘲笑，换了一种饶有趣味但却令人更加害怕的笑容。海因斯低着头，不敢抬起来。  
犯了什么样的低级错误？  
他实在不敢妄自猜测英雄王刚刚那句话的意思。

砰地一声，随着几声吵闹，门被撞开了。似乎是人造人没有拉住来人。  
他的学生，身上还穿着睡衣，裹着一件过大的外套，前襟敞着，怀里抱着几块水晶碎片，急急忙忙地闯进房间。  
“老师……！有情况！水晶球它……！不不不，我是说，烟雾它显示有两个魔力源……！”  
“滚！！”  
老师勃然大怒。  
“立刻滚出这个房间！没有我的允许不准进来！你是没长耳朵的废物吗！”  
菲塞勒趔趄了一下，几乎摔倒。他慌忙地用手拨弄了快要掉到地上的水晶碎片，惊恐地瞪大眼睛看着他的导师，记忆中那个为人师表的人从未用这种粗暴低俗的词汇对他吼叫。他又下意识地往前踏了一步，张口想要说下去。  
行动的是烟雾。  
弥漫在房间里的奇怪的烟雾突然聚集起来，组成蛇一样的形状缠住了他的脚踝，令他瞬间失去平衡。菲塞勒因此重重地摔倒在地上，手里的碎片撒了一地，他的下巴磕在坚硬的地板上，顿时肿了起来，并且流血了。他痛得龇牙咧嘴，眼泪在眼眶里打转，可是导师看也不看他一眼，并且那些烟雾又一次聚集在他面前。  
英灵不置可否地注视着这一切。门外不远处，人造人垂着手站着，静静地看着门里。  
菲塞勒强忍着痛，毛手毛脚地把水晶碎片捡起来，捂着脸退了出去。  
海因斯脸色铁青地看着房间的门自动关上了。谁也不想在难堪的时候被看到，尤其是在不可逆转的情况下。这场谈判只能在他和英雄王之间展开，他不希望有第三个人插嘴。  
他还不想承认自己已经失去了最后的优势。  
“自以为是是每个人的必然，所以你不必为自己的错误而感到耻辱。”吉尔加美修突然说。  
海因斯庆幸自己还能及时地反应过来，转身向着对方微微欠身，语气僵硬：“还请王明示。”  
“看到刚才驱逐闯入者的面子上，本王就告诉你几件事吧。”  
有时候，魔术道具的状态能够反映魔术师的心理。现在那屋里的烟雾时聚时散，蜿蜒成一条扭曲的蛇，盘旋在吉尔加美修身边。王的瞳孔似乎也像蛇一样，狭长而尖锐。  
“第一，你似乎对本王有一些……不可饶恕的误解，杂种。”

那是世界最古老的史诗中所描述的，最古老的王者。  
他享有一切，土地，力量，世间的财富。  
他是如此耀眼和强大，连神也会为他的身姿而倾倒。  
所以……“将世界纳入治下”这种话，本身就是对王的不敬。因为它已经包含了“王现在并不占有它们”的前提，而事实上，无论内部如何改变，“世间所有”皆从史诗描述的时代开始，就是王的治下之物了。  
吉尔加美修向海因斯陈述以上的时候没有一点得意之情。因为对王来说，那只是理所当然的事实，不需要任何多余的骄傲。  
这种威严反而让海因斯感到了更加巨大而无形的压迫，逼得他一再地只能低头俯视自己的脚尖。  
“第二，杂种魔术师，你老实告诉本王，”跟之前不同，他说这话的时候有一丝得意的笑，好像天真而略带残忍的小孩，“你对这地方的杂种们，都做了什么手脚？”  
魔术师一愣。  
“你以为这房间里这些污秽的气息就能影响本王？这种药剂对人类也许有效，但对英灵的本王来说简直就是笑话。刚刚进来的那个小子，身上充满了这种迷药的味道而他自己浑然不知——在无人知道之处控制人心并且利用着他人的信任是件多么美妙的事啊，所以，你企图用这种低俗的东西对本王产生暗示吗？杂种，算盘打得倒是不错啊。”  
海因斯彻底僵住了，好像末日已然降临在头上。

门外，贝尔斯坦•菲塞勒正在殴打可怜的人造人。  
因为魔术师的普遍认知——其中大部分来自于梅茨格•冯•爱因兹贝伦的宣扬——他并没有把对方当做人来看待，而现在，他只是想用这句软弱无力的身体当做泄愤的借口。事实上他自己也清楚这一点，只是不愿意承认而已。  
“你这个傀儡。”  
一拳砸在对方单薄的肩膀上。  
“刚刚你怎么没有拦住我？”  
一脚踢在对方小腹。  
“你明明知道他们在里面谈话的时候不能让人进去！”  
他推搡着对方，人造人整个身体向墙上撞去，后脑磕在石壁上咚的一声闷响。它停了一下，无神的双眼里没有任何感情，然后慢慢地，慢慢地，蜷缩在墙角里抱着双臂把头埋进膝盖里。  
学徒停止了攻击，但依然在门口来回踱步，嘴里碎碎念地抱怨着。  
“不过是个肮脏的工具……”他瞟了一眼对方的赤脚和光裸的小腿，白皙的皮肤上有一些青紫的痕迹，像它脖颈发间的红痕一样隐约地暗示了淫靡的情色。  
菲塞勒啐了一口，继续在门口徘徊着，等待里面的谈话结束。  
“我……必须把情况汇报给导师。只有他能对这种状况做出判断。”他一边自言自语，一边在门口绕着圈儿，“刚刚房间里的……难道就是所谓的英灵？其中一个魔力源……那另一个是什么？”   
“……不是应该只有一名英灵才对吗？”  
他想起之前听梅茨格说过的关于伪造圣杯的规则。看样子似乎有必要找那个叛徒谈谈，难道他搞错了，抑或者是……他根本就是在胡说？  
贝尔斯坦•菲塞勒开始驻足考虑是否要去地下室找梅茨格谈谈这个问题。他并不信任这个从爱因兹贝伦家的叛逃者，事实上，自从他逃离了时计塔，就没有再信任过导师之外的人。他瞪了一眼墙角的人造人。  
“我应该去找你的主人谈谈。”  
他还不知道对方已经有了新的主人，并且就在他身后的房间里。

地下室。  
在梅茨格•冯•爱因兹贝伦已经干涸的尸体旁，入侵者停住了脚步。凶器已经随着处刑者的离开而消失，但尸体上凄厉的伤口依然昭示着这场处决的力量。空气里似乎还弥散着一些魔力的残余，地上的召唤阵散发着血腥味。  
他先看了墙上那些裂痕，这房间里没有什么可以造成那样破坏的东西，加上残留的魔力气息，那么只可能是宝具；然后他蹲下来察看那个鲜血描画的图案，确定了那是召唤英灵所用的魔术阵，那么这里必然是魔术师的工房了——也许就是旁边这位可怜的家伙。  
房间里没有看到类似圣杯的东西。  
也没有御主和从者。  
只有死亡。

倒是……挺符合气氛的。  
他自嘲地拉起嘴角。白色的猫从门边轻快地跃过来，倚在他脚边好奇地看着房间里的东西——地上的鲜血，四周的古书，墙上的裂痕和墙下的尸体。  
“别碰。”  
他低沉地说。猫咪好像能听懂似的，往远离召唤阵的方向挪了一步。  
“留在这里，不要上去。”黑白双剑凭空地出现在他手上，锋刃反映着暗色的灯光，即使尚未进入战斗也仿佛带着淋漓的鲜红。  
执剑者离开房间，顺着旋转的石梯向上走去。  
猫咪在离他越来越远的地方，眨着闪亮的眼睛。

六十年一次的圣杯战争，作为御三家暗地里的阴谋，是个钻空子的存在。  
但伪造圣杯不同。英灵如果能持续地、永久地留在这个世界，毫无疑问地是不符合规则的。  
破坏圣杯的规则也会随之破坏世界的规则。  
因此……需要矫正。  
在所有灵长类意识集合的驱使之下，在这个被破坏的规则确实地影响到更大范围之前——破坏伪造的圣杯，抹杀不该存在者，消除所有在场者，将这渺小的火苗灭杀在尚未燃烧之时，将这个违规存在的战场封印在历史的黑河中。  
“世界”做出如此的判断，而需要施行的，只是派遣它的工具，它的剑刃，降临世间去完成这一切。  
像无数的过去和无数的将来一样，他必将遵照世界的意志忠实地执行。

_tbc


	6. 5

故事的开始过于仓促。  
菲塞勒不知道自己的决定是不是正确的。他估算了导师在屋内与英灵交涉的时间，应该还不会太短，所以他才敢在犹豫了好一会儿之后催促着人造人带他去找梅茨格•冯•爱因兹贝伦。对方应该是在地下室，菲塞勒计算过来回所需要的时间，理论上，应该可以赶在导师发脾气之前回到他门口。  
于是现在他们急急忙忙地穿过走廊和楼梯，往地下室的方向走去。泥人走在前面走着，因为身体的不便而显得有些歪斜。  
他才懒得管它。

别墅很大。屋里有很多设计得很奇怪的回廊，奇怪的门和奇怪的窗口，之前常有士兵在里面迷路。临时架设的电力系统仅供于军用设施，因此别墅类大部分区域还是依靠蜡烛照明——不知为何这屋里储存了大量的蜡烛，居然能让他们断断续续用到现在。两边墙上的烛台已经非常旧了，厚厚的锈迹已然覆盖了它们曾经华丽耀眼的表面。为了节省消耗，蜡烛是间隔着点的，因此中间的一段路总会显得有些过于昏暗。蜡烛的火焰时不时摇晃几下，便会产生整个房间都随着颤动似的错觉，让人感到一丝不安。  
菲塞勒心里完全没有底。他突然想起一些似乎被遗忘的事情，这些事情看上去稀松平常所以导致它们被忽略，然而却绝对缺乏解释——为什么呢？  
梅茨格为什么没有跟人造人和英灵一起出现？如果召唤成功的话，他不是应该以御主的身份来通报这件事才对吗？  
水晶显示的两个魔力源到底是怎么回事？另一个魔力源是什么？  
——如果那是另一名英灵……那又是谁召唤出来的呢？为什么他们所有人都毫无察觉呢？  
他们一路走来都没有遇到任何士兵……这种异常绝不是偶然，难道——？  
说起来，从刚才开始，就一直听到断断续续的……枪声？  
这座房子……到底是怎么了？  
他的心里被毫无头绪的疑惑和惊恐渐渐填满，他已经无法去从这堆乱麻中理出一个头绪，然而身体依然本能地快步向前走。

经过一段走廊，再拐过去，通过暗门（这暗门暗得是个人都能看出来也很不容易），再走下很长的楼梯，就是地下室了。  
但是在他们刚刚踏进走廊的时候，被拦住了。  
一名胡子拉碴的士兵抱着手臂在那儿看着他们。士兵的外套没有扣好，领口敞开着，露出结实多毛的胸脯，好像在向矮个儿的魔术师和孱弱的人造人宣告他的霸权。  
“这儿禁止通行。”  
菲塞勒非常恼火。  
“让我过去你这肮脏的老兵油子，我是按照导师的吩咐——”  
“我可不认识什么导师，”胡渣士兵果断地说，粗壮的手指左右互捏着，指关节噼啪作响，“我只认给我命令的长官。”  
魔术师咬起嘴唇。他还很年轻，个头矮小，经验缺乏，但他也知道在这个驻地里不同出身的人们之间矛盾是多么复杂——党卫军和国防军之间相互鄙夷，不服从命令，而这两股势力又都忌惮并怀疑着在普通人看来更加不可信赖的魔术师。他们对那些魔术把戏充满畏惧又心存怀疑，人们永远对“非我族类”的东西下了异种的定义。  
但是他也有不得不通过此处的理由和能力。  
菲塞勒的手指从衣服里悄悄地摸出一枚用干燥草叶包裹起来的轻效致幻剂——他的学习成果之一，跟随作为“药剂师”的导师的产物，当他掐爆那枚草球的时候，其中雾化的致幻剂就会弥漫到空气里，对士兵产生催眠作用，而位于上风位置的自己则可以幸免。这是他随身携带的物品之一，为了预防万一，因为效果无法估计所以从未使用过，今天也许要破例了。士兵还没有注意到他的右手上拿着这危险的东西，那个家伙……那个家伙一直在用猥亵的目光打量着旁边的人造人，从头顶到脚跟。  
在场的每个人都知道那种目光意味着什么。  
士兵慢悠悠地靠过来半步，突然伸出厚实的手掌一把抓住了泥人的手臂。  
“如果你们愿意付通行费的话……我可以考虑放你们过去，当然，上尉不会知道的。”士兵舔了一下嘴唇，那已经不能被称为猥亵，完全是赤裸的要求，“今晚不行，今晚我当班，据说有点棘手的状况，但是没问题，明晚，明晚一定有空……我等了足足一周了，专门换了床单呢……”   
被控制的人造人反射性地一震，随后立刻试图向后躲开，可是没有用。对方依然死死地钳着它的上臂，粗糙的手指开始摩擦手掌下光洁的皮肤。  
菲塞勒的嘴唇咬得更紧了。他知道那人的话里意味着什么。这是在一个荒芜的孤岛上，这里有一群下流粗野的士兵，他们终日无所事事而内心充满空虚，人的欲望得不到排解往往会做出更加不理智的行为。因此需要有一个宣泄欲望的……出口。很不幸地，这里正好有一个最合适的对象——人造的生物，缺乏它的制作者所需要的机能因而被判定为失败作，外表无上美丽却没有存在意义的肉体——这样的前提已经能让人预见到它的命运——无非是在每一个夜晚如同工具一样打开单薄而美丽的身体，迎接那些粗野男人们暴虐的发泄，有时是一个，有时是几个，有时是一整夜。菲塞勒一直都知道这些事情，但这跟自己毫无关系，人造人并不是像人一样完整而有着独立人格的生命，仅仅是作为工具的话那些事情都无可厚非——  
“你一定也很期待吧，让你体验一下老子的V1巡航导弹……”男人继续说着，另一手开始隔着军裤搓揉自己的下身。  
人造人无法动弹，却下意识地并拢双腿，脸上终于露出了一线怯意。  
矮个儿的魔术师学徒冲了上去，用惊人的力道给了那士兵一个漂亮的上勾拳。

对他而言这是从未有过的力度，他感到指关节击中硬物时的剧痛，整个右臂都被震得发麻。但这一拳收效甚微，士兵依然圈着人造人的手臂，随意地拧了两下脖子，用手扶了一下下巴，然后低头看向了菲塞勒。  
“小子……你要是在部队，我绝对把你插到被精液噎死。”  
说着下流的言语，高大结实的士兵丢开人造人朝着菲塞勒走来，捏起了拳头。  
虽然也可以用致幻剂，但是那药剂还没有试验过，所以没有绝对的把握一定能生效，并且两人的距离现在离太近，自己也无法避开药剂的作用范围——以他的身材体格，根本扛不住那家伙的一击。学徒绝望地闭上眼睛等待着那仿佛铁锤一样的拳头落在自己身上。  
然而并没有预料中的疼痛出现在身体任何部分。  
感觉到液体溅到脸上的时候他忍不住睁开眼。  
士兵高大的身躯依然在他面前伫立着，那张说着下流话的嘴还没有合拢，但是这个人上颚以上的头部已经没有了——还能清晰地看到下颚的舌头和牙齿，鲜血仿佛喷泉一样四处飞溅。  
菲塞勒腿一软滑坐到地上。  
士兵的身躯倒了下去，随之出现的是手执双剑的白发死神。他像天降的圣徒一样俯视着在地上战栗不止的学徒，钢色双眼漠无温度，手里的短剑丝毫没有沾染血迹。  
“抱歉了。”他说。  
学徒不知道他在为什么而道歉，并且拼命逼自己不要去试图想出答案。  
“并且，安静地死吧。”  
圣徒举起了那一双美丽的凶器，剑刃上反射着窗外透进来的皎洁月光。

呼啸而来的子弹击中了敌人。紧接着是一枚手雷。  
菲塞勒终于明白了那断断续续的枪声是从何而来。  
在拐角处出现了成群的士兵，握着各自的98k毛瑟步枪，依靠密集的子弹暂时性地解救了他们即将死于刀下的困境。枪口的火光像花朵般的轮流绽放，士兵们一刻不停地朝着目标开枪，火力足以摧毁任何站在前方的敌人。  
但是菲塞勒很快明白了这毫无意义。  
就好比用鸡蛋去撞击石头，用沙粒去掩埋山峰，用纸屑填满沟壑一样毫无意义。  
人们对敌人的判断，永远是基于“同类”的身份之上的，然而，如果根本不是人类，又怎么办呢？  
比你能看到的更快，比你能想象的更敏捷，比你能触及到的更有力。  
那是“非人类”的东西。  
刚刚的“击中”是错觉，只是因为手雷爆炸的烟雾阻碍了视线。然而那一瞬间他分明看到敌人的黑白双剑像流水一样划出漂亮的弧线，干净利落地将高速射出的手雷切成两半。那些被浪费的子弹甚至没有触及到对方的身体。入侵者以人类不可能企及的敏捷和柔韧，从几乎形成死角的方向，避开了每一发子弹，用肉眼无法看到的速度俯身冲向开枪的人群。菲塞勒看不清具体发生了什么，只知道最前面的几个士兵身上像礼花一样喷洒而出的鲜血染红了走廊的墙壁。紧接着他听到了嘶吼、惨叫、求救，枪声开始变得杂乱无章并且越来越稀疏，爆炸的声响似乎是来自于铁拳——一种反坦克手雷——可是它显然也没有击中预定的目标。菲塞勒知道那个炮手，那是个脸上有刀疤的男人，有着精悍的肌肉和更加精悍的准星，那不是个随随便便就被能干掉的男人，可是那是仅限于对手是人类的时候……  
全灭不过是在数分钟之内发生的事。  
最后一声枪响结束之后菲塞勒感到了前所未有的恐惧。虽然脚步声很轻，可是他知道对方正在向他走来，身上沾染着温暖的血液，沿着被染红的长廊，沿着无数弹壳和满地尚未僵硬的尸体——  
步向死亡、步向死亡、步向死亡。  
当恐惧如此地降临，他的手不自觉地握住外套夹层里的另一枚干草包裹的药剂。

费尔巴哈•海因斯的房间外，脚步声正由近及远。  
然后是沉重的一声“砰”，干脆利落地砸在门上。  
房间里的海因斯怔了一下，然后意识到门外那急促而有节奏的脚步声是属于谁，他快步走向吉尔加美修，向后者深鞠一躬。  
“触犯王的尊严之罪过请容后再议，现在……因为有世俗之人前来，未免有污尊目，还请……暂时回避。”  
王的红瞳像蛇一样收缩了一下，然后嘴角拉起一抹轻笑，化作金色光芒消散在空气里。  
海因斯长长地舒了一口气，但表情更阴沉了。那个自傲的王竟然这样便听从了他的进谏，这让他感到比刚才更加沉重的压力——他从刚才就发现了自己最失误的一点——王拥有凡人无法想象的直觉和决断力，那些自以为是的作态——无论多么逼真或者娴熟，都逃不过王的眼睛——因为王的直感会避开这些指向客观的真相而不因任何外力而被阻碍。  
即使真实本身就是虚伪的，王也能看到那其中虚伪的真实。  
——这样的王者，要如何应对呢——  
海因斯深深地叹了一口气，迎接眼下更加迫近的来访者。  
砸门的声音又响了几下，最后，门应声而开，似乎有人用力地踹了一脚，力道竟然突破了海因斯设下的简单的魔术，硬生生地将门撞开了。  
阿贝尔•克瑞格上尉像坦克一样撞进了屋子，怒气几乎要溢出身体之外。他大步跨过房间，像老鹰抓小鸡一样一把拎起了海因斯的衣领。  
“你们这些人在搞什么花样？”  
上尉的怒吼震得魔术师耳膜都快破了。他看清了来人愤怒的神色和额角暴起的青筋，抓着他衣领的右手握成了饱满的拳头，仿佛想要把手中的布片当作敌人一般捏得粉碎。  
“原来是上尉阁下……您不去检查夜晚士兵就寝，来鄙人这里是打算干什么？”海因斯不紧不慢地回答。  
“你别以为我不知道你们在耍花样，你们这些偷偷摸摸的骗子……你们也许能凭着那些低劣的障眼法骗过海因里希•希姆莱，但是绝不会骗过一名国防军上尉的眼睛。”克瑞格上尉咬牙切齿，每一个字都像是从喉咙里挤出来的，他瞪着海因斯，手上的力道毫不放松，“我的士兵出现了极大的伤亡，敌人完全无法掌握行踪，不，我目前几乎掌握不到关于敌人的任何有效信息，他们——或者他，我甚至不知道敌人的数量——就像死神一样从天而降，破坏我们的设备，杀死那些士兵，让他们无一生还。”  
他的牙齿简直要发出“吱咯吱咯”的声音。  
“海因斯，我不信你们的把戏……但我希望你能对此状况给我一个能让人信服的解释……你们，到底干了什么？”  
海因斯惨淡地一笑。  
“上尉，您太高看我们了。我们只是谨慎的研究者，我们所做的一切都在我们的可控范围之内，否则我们自己也难以保全性命不是么，所以，您说的那种状况，自然与我等无关了。”  
他轻轻地把惨白的手掌搭在上尉青筋暴突的手上。  
“再说，基本的防守工作难道不是由你们来负责的吗？还是说，你们害怕那些美国人的雷电攻击机？”  
上尉一把掐住了魔术师的手用力拉开。  
他们相互瞪着对方。克瑞格上尉关节粗大的手掌用力掐着海因斯的手腕，似乎可以听到那里的骨骼发出难耐的摩擦声。  
“上尉，”他听见对方用依然平静的声音说，“您的职务是负责这里的军事防卫，请您务必注意这一点……以您的理智，居然会在毫无根据的情况下做出这样的判断——认为这些令人惋惜的损失是研究魔术造成的——我实在要表示遗憾。如果您认为是我的把戏，那么我愿意用我在你们的军队中所获得的全部权力，来交换我的清白——我从现在起不再给任何一个士兵下命令，不再调用任何一发子弹，全权交由您来指挥。这样，我是否可以挽回一点可怜的私人空间？”  
做出了这样的表态，言下之意很清楚了——目前并没有任何可以证明一切跟魔术师们有关的证据。  
……虽然也可能是在演戏。  
对手已经让出了权力，而他也不愿意放弃这样的承诺，克瑞格上尉从略高的视角注视着魔术师，然后一字一句地说。  
“我以铁十字勋章的名义发誓……无论是什么人，我将要他为伤害我的士兵付出代价。”  
他甩开魔术师转身离去，然而身后却发出了比关切更加险恶的询问。  
“上尉……我赠与您的那盏灯，您还用得习惯吧？是否有为您的工作带来光明呢？”  
对方停了一秒，然后头也不回地径直走了。  
海因斯在他看不到的地方露出了笑意。

在他身后，金色王者渐渐显出身形，脸上露出了同样不可捉摸的笑容。  
“杂种魔术师，本王刚才的话还没有说完。”  
海因斯被吓了一跳——虽然他已经被这位最古之王吓了很多次，但是后者那超人的直感总是能在下一次再继续带给他惊恐。  
解除了灵体化，吉尔加美修似乎从刚才的一幕里看到了什么。王的眼睛里写满了思考和那之后的结论——那不是猜测，而是陈述，陈述被王所认定的事实。  
“虽然你似乎说了一些……散发着欲望的描述，可是那并不是真的。一开始你企图让本王认为，你是为了获得本王的力量，好像你是个醉心于权力的人……”  
海因斯感到自己鬓角开始湿了。而吉尔加美修毫不在意他的反应继续说下去。  
“……然而你刚才却愿意为了‘名声’甚至‘私人空间’这种飘渺虚无的东西，放弃你能拥有的命令权，放弃你对力量的掌控……本王不认为那是一个追求权力的人会做出的决定。所以，本王现在很感兴趣……”  
他抱起双臂，脸上笑意盈盈。  
“你一次又一次地在本王面前表演这种拙劣的戏码，究竟是想从本王这里得到什么东西？”  
——要如何应对呢——  
海因斯感到一滴冷汗沿着他的脸颊滑下。  
但这种窘况并没有持续太久。突然间，好像有什么发生了——这种感觉他也能明白，是某种魔力反应——就好像当吉尔加美修被召唤出来的那一刻。有什么发生了，当海因斯勉强能鼓起勇气抬起头的时候，他发现房间里只有他一人。  
王者不知所踪。

长廊。  
时机几乎是不可能的。  
在对方刀锋举起的一刹那，菲塞勒用力掐爆了手上的药剂。粉尘状的烟雾顿时弥漫在几个人中间。  
对方是非人类的东西。无论是力量、速度、反应，都无法用常理来判断。所以也完全不能预测那些迷惑人的药剂是否会起效。  
如果药剂失败，那么便放心地下地狱吧。  
可是——不想死……不想死、不想死、不想死。一点也不想死啊！  
矛盾的念头堵住了他的思绪，一瞬间他居然没有意识到对方的刀锋已然降临。  
他感到自己的身体被一股弱小的力量拖动了。虽然弱，却依然勉强地拖着他避开了夺命而来的锋刃。刚才几乎被自己遗忘的人造人正拉着他的手，用力将他拖开。  
他们狼狈地在地上滚了几圈，那些药剂的粉尘还没有散去，出乎意料的是敌人并没有追来。难道那些拙劣的魔术起了作用吗——菲塞勒不敢这样想象，如果自己真的这样认为，便会放松了警惕，然而事实上也许下一秒就会有刀锋从对面飞过来切断自己的喉咙……刚刚的药剂，似乎自己也没有能避开，也许其实现在敌人的刀已经架在自己脖子上，只是自己被魔术所迷惑无法辨别幻觉与真相？  
在他呆滞的时候对面的粉尘已经散去，他感到一丝魔力的震动。人造人还在身边，甚至还拦在他面前，他无法想象那样的身躯要怎么样去抵挡如同地狱一般的敌人……他看到对方举起了纤细的手臂，他听到对方用仿若流水般的声音念起了说辞。  
“以令咒之名，请求……最古老的英雄王……在此现身。”  
那细瘦手臂上的令咒发出了赤红色的光芒。

_tbc


	7. 6

故事的开始往往意外。  
时间是数个小时之前。地点是地下室，就在梅茨格•冯•爱因兹贝伦已死的身体旁边。  
蜷缩在满地凌乱的旧书后，人造人的眼睛显得大而空洞，似乎不敢相信刚刚听到的话。几分钟前金色的英灵轻易地对它的前主人进行了毫不留情的处刑，然后笑着问它是否愿意为之效劳。无论是命令或是威胁，听上去都让人不可置信——如同刚刚离开了它身体的那些仁慈的刀刃。  
它不可置信地顺着王的目光望向地上的残肢。令咒依然存在，王的意思已经非常明显。  
作为爱因兹贝伦家的人造人，它一直被教育着关于圣杯战争的各种基本知识，即使是被判定为失败品，那些人为植入的回路依然发挥着正常的机能。在安静地与王对视了数秒钟之后，它无言地接受了这被赐予的身份。

崭新的令咒附着在皮肤上，人造人挥动了一下手臂，并没有什么别的异样。  
吉尔加美修若有所思地看着它。  
“泥人，你刚刚说的‘容器’是什么意思。”  
“……如您所见。”它一边说一边指着自己的身体。  
“我是……为了成为圣杯而制作出来的，容纳英灵的……容器。但是……因为被判定为失败品，似乎无法胜任这样的职能了。但是我依然……是容器。”  
“哦，那么你能装什么呢？”这似乎是个非常恶趣味的提问，王的语气里透着一丝暧昧的意味，然而人造人明白对王的任何问题都不可掉以轻心。它犹豫着，不知王是否会相信它的说辞，因此不敢轻易地回答。  
“……梦。”  
“……哦？”  
它局促地抓着自己的袍子。  
“我……搜集他人的梦境。只要通过接触……就能通晓别人的梦。越是魔力浓厚，梦境越清晰……并不是有意识地，只是被设计成如此。”它断断续续地说，一面斟酌着用词，试图将自己也不精通的原理阐述出来，“被称为梦境的，其实并不只是指人在睡着时的‘梦’，还有更深的……更深的，也许本人也无法察觉的印象、记忆、潜意识，随便怎么说。”  
“哦。”吉尔加美修笑了起来，看上去颇为感兴趣，“那么你现在能知道本王的梦境吗。”  
人造人立刻退开了。“身为低贱之物……不敢任意窥伺王的梦境。”  
英雄王抱着双臂笑起来。  
“无妨。身为本王的臣下，本王特许你看。”  
他上前半步，黄金盔甲发出清脆的声响。人造人依然避让着，但不敢有太大的动作，英雄王伸出手——人造人矮小瘦弱并且半躬着身子，因此他得以将手掌覆上了对方的头颅。  
“告诉本王，你看到了什么？”

时间。  
时间如同狂暴的烈风一样从它身边呼啸而过。美索不达米亚千年的日光，幼发拉底河的激流汇入海湾，乌鲁克的城墙仿佛山一般伫立。这座古老城邦的统治者如同不灭的神祇俯瞰众生，他的瞳孔呈现着美丽的赤色，宛如火炬，宛如红莲。  
甚至连神也不敢直视他的英姿。他非神非人，因此不被任何束缚所拘。  
最古老的英雄被尊奉为王，世间的一切珍宝都归他所有，世间的一切规则都因他而造。  
创造规则。  
维持规则  
成为规则。  
然而万事皆有因果。将自己定义为万物之王的同时，也意味着肩负王的责任。王自认为世间唯一的法则，因此而如同法则一样将整个世界纳入己任。并非出于本意，然而依然忠实地遵守了这样的约定。  
“王来允许。王来承认。王来背负整个世界。”  
人造人的身体突然痉挛般地颤抖起来，它扑通一下跪在地上，膝盖与地面撞击发出沉重的声响，淤青伴随着剧痛蔓延在皮肤之下；它低着头不敢抬起来，冷汗不知何时爬过脊背。它的身心都因为在瞬间里承担了过于沉重的梦而痛苦——无论是横跨千年的时间还是广阔到无垠的大地——对于存在短暂而单纯的人造人来说，那些广大而深邃的梦境已经足够碾碎它脆弱的神经。  
绝不是任何人都能觊觎的梦。  
英雄王意味深长地抿起了嘴角。   
“说，你看到了什么？”  
人造人试图重新完成一个单膝跪立的动作。它努力地将身体支撑起来，然后将头再一次深深地埋下去。  
“……世界。”

似乎对下仆的描述感到满意，英雄王不动声色地展露出一抹轻笑。  
“泥人。”  
“是。”  
王的手依然覆盖在它的头顶，看上去如同在进行一场加冕。  
“现在起，承认你为本王的仆人、从属、所有物，你必将用你虚伪的存在侍奉本王，而本王将会庇佑你暂时的生命。”  
这几乎是暴虐的王所能给予的最悲悯的馈赠，然而人造人脸上连肌肉也没有颤动一丝。它只是静静地听着，直到王的声音结束，才俯身一躬，以示接受这莫大的恩赐。  
“知道令咒吗？”  
“是。”  
“那么，在本王找到下一个仆从之前，保留着这契约的印记吧。”吉尔加美修收回手，为这场突然降临的仪式画上最后的休止。  
“当然，在必要的时候，本王准许你使用令咒——而这个‘必要’的时机，由你自己判断。”  
“……是。”

通往地下室的长廊里。  
人造人确实谨记当时的言辞。  
令咒发出赤红色的光芒，鲜血般地闪烁在人造人的手臂上。伴随这光芒而发生的是巨大的魔力波动，这让学徒想起数小时前英灵召唤的时刻——同样的波动告诉他，有什么要发生了，有什么要出现了，那不得了的、不可知的、不可控制的——  
敌人的攻势并没有因此而停下，但刀刃再一次地被阻止了。这一次的障碍不是来自毛瑟枪的子弹，而是另一把剑。  
金色盔甲阻碍了视线，昏暗的走廊突然被凭空诞生的光芒照亮了，金色的光凝聚成人形，王的身影突兀地从无一物的空间里出现挡在他们身前，并且——他手上的剑一并挡住了敌人的黑白双剑。  
学徒和人造人都是第一次见识到了令咒的力量。  
“……明智的判断。”王的声音从前方传来，“认识到自己的弱小，从而恳请强大的力量来保护自身——你这家伙虽然是短命的人偶，却比大多数愚蠢的杂种更有自知之明。”  
金属交接的声音震耳欲聋。显然双方都在这一击上用了极大的力道，英灵手中的长剑格挡住对方的双剑，他用力将敌人的刀刃挥开。似乎略有忌惮，敌人退开了几步，但立刻又顺着他们的方向进攻过来。  
“既然如此——”  
英灵举起手。  
“就稍微展示一下本王的收藏——让如同蝼蚁的你们，用性命来铭记英雄王的强大吧。”  
随着他的宣讲，黄金之门打开了。

空间好像被切开一样浮起金色的漩涡，数量不低于二十的宝具从其中展露出了实体，无一不指向对面的敌人——敌人仅仅是手里握着一对双剑，并没有盾或者其他任何防御的道具，甚至没有一身足够坚固的盔甲。面对这种宝具的攻势，学徒不禁怀疑对方需要的是一座掩体而并非道具……对人造人来说，它已经见过一次这宝具的力量，几乎可以预见到敌人是如何像它的前主人一样，被撕碎在这密集的剑阵之下。  
然而敌人并没有后退的意思。他改变了双手的动作，看上去要做出防御，但依然只拿着黑白短剑，同时脸上的表情并没有太大的变化——他甚至比学徒和人造人都要镇定。  
显然，这种冷静的回应让吉尔加美修有一点不愉快。  
“虽然我不知道你是什么人……但这种自杀式的行动蠢得没救了——难道你真的认为能够依靠双手之力来抵挡王之财宝？”  
英灵毫不犹豫地挥下手臂：“为你愚蠢的勇气付出足够的代价吧，杂种。”  
那些昂贵的凶器如同暴雨一样直落而下。

王之财宝无疑是强大无比的力量——这些带着魔力的刀剑气势汹汹地插进地面，轻而易举地割裂墙壁，在数秒钟之内就将整个走廊变成一片废墟。金属交击的声响不绝于耳，呛死人的烟尘扑腾在空气里，地板已经被无数巨大的裂纹铺满，墙壁的造型近乎镂空——而那些都是坚硬的石头，如果是人的身体——  
时间太短，菲塞勒还来不及把刀剑插进皮肉割裂筋骨血液喷溅的想象从脑子里赶出去，人造人已经依靠着更为敏锐的感官看到了这次攻势的结果。它收回目光怯怯地望向英灵的方向，吉尔加美修的表情看上去更为恼火了。  
他引以为傲的收藏品们，无一例外地没有击中预计的目标。  
凶器们在地上零散地插着，而在它们指向的中心，白发的敌人完好无损地站立着。在以他的身体为中心的环形范围内，没有任何一把兵器接近他本身。相反的，所有的兵器都在他面前失去了攻击作用，它们一动不动、零零散散地地排列成一张立体的地图，将他围在中心，仿佛全部都臣服在他脚下。  
菲塞勒的脑子飞快地运转着。既然对方依然没有任何防御道具，那么只有一种可能——他依靠着自己的剑技和手中的双剑，凭借手臂的力量，将所有凶器抵挡在自身范围之外……！  
绝对不是人类。  
那不是人类能够达到的境界，能够与英灵抗衡的，必然是同类。  
吉尔加美修的表情变成了狞笑。

敌人静静地注视了英灵数秒钟，手上的双剑突然化为光点消失了，然后好像是很无所谓似的冲着吉尔加美修一摊手，开口说道。  
“你不需要知道我是谁。正如我也用不着听你那些比超市促销阿姨还要冗长无趣的自我介绍——时间没有多到足够浪费在口舌上，虽然聒噪得犹如夏日青蛙一样的王也不多见。”  
这是他第一次说了这么长而完整的句子，用语干练贴切，命中精准到位，成功地让吉尔加美修的怒气值再涨三倍。不要说来自古代的英灵，就算是生活在现代的菲塞勒，也被这突如其来的形容打得摸不着头脑，气氛突然陷入了奇妙的尴尬。  
对方嘲讽般的笑了笑，手中的双剑再一次瞬间出现，并且做出了将要攻击的姿态。“原来这次的目标是你，那我就放心了。”

突进。  
入侵者依靠肉眼无法捕捉的高速前冲，顿时将他们之间的距离缩短，原本就不长的走廊成了被忽略的因素，黑白双剑干脆地划破紧绷的空气，他的身影陡然近在眼前。学徒和人造人还来不及退避，前方的吉尔加美修已经顺势抽起长剑劈挡过去，三把剑的刃口剧烈地摩擦而过然后立刻弹开，金色火花四处飞溅。敌人向后退开几步拉开距离，与此同时英雄王再一次挥手打开了金色之门。  
只需一个瞬间对方便已经领悟到这是与之前同样的攻击方式。  
放出的宝具数量并不多，但即使是菲塞勒这样的学徒也能看出，这一批宝具无论是精度或魔力都比刚才的更甚一筹——即使入侵者能够用手中的双剑阻挡它们的路线，也未必能阻止其攻势。但对方的行动丝毫没有因此而迟疑，宝具放出的那一瞬间他灵巧地避开了第一把兵器，然后像刚才躲开子弹一样，扭转身体以突兀的角度避开了第二发。他用手上的短剑挡开了第三把，同时将另一手的短剑投掷了出去。  
“这种把戏——！！”  
吉尔加美修抢前一步，手里的剑横向斩出切向飞来的短剑。白色短剑沿着长剑刮擦出一路尖利的声响，剑身的弧线犹如王嘴角的笑容。他身后的王之财宝并没有因为他的动作而停止。敌人一面避开剩下的宝具，一面再次投掷出是另一把短剑。  
目标并不是英雄王，而是他身后的弱者们。黑色短剑飞旋着向学徒和人造人袭去，而吉尔加美修甚至没有朝那个方向瞟一眼，宝具的投射也完全没有减缓的迹象。学徒和人造人惊恐地扑向不同的方向以避开凶器，剑刃擦过菲塞勒的发梢——幸而两人都没有受伤。  
“……果然不该指望你这种家伙会去保护御主啊。”敌人啧了一声，不知是在对自己的误判还是对英雄王的无动于衷。  
吉尔加美修听到这话的时候王之财宝的停止了攻势——暂时性的停止了攻势。射出的宝具在敌人身后胡乱地直立着，他们中间还剩下短短的距离，而对方的双手都已经没有任何武器。  
“手中空无一物还要孤身挑战本王吗——真是充满勇气的愚行。”王的狞笑清晰可见。  
不远处的敌人也随之淡淡地、毫不畏惧地笑了。他的手上没有任何可以用于攻击或者防守的东西，而王之财宝近在咫尺。他动了动嘴唇。  
王的兵器向他齐冲直下。

所有人都能清晰地看到他的口中念了什么。  
绝不是自语。  
绝不是回答。  
绝不是祈祷。  
——魔术的吟唱。菲塞勒的直觉这样告诉他，虽然他从来没有听过这样的吟诵，也不知道这是什么样的魔术，但心里有一个声音像是拼命地、执迷地、着魔似的对他自己狂吼——那是某个魔术的吟唱。  
那究竟是什么魔术呢。  
“I am the bone of my sword”  
那声音使空气变化了。  
随着他的吟诵，入侵者身侧出现了同样数量的兵器——所有的，一模一样的——它们看上去跟王之财宝中放出的是如此相似，他话音未落便闪电般地弹射出去，与同样的兵器迎面撞击在一起，将王之财宝所有的攻击断送在半路上。魔力的交错在狭小的空间里炸裂出无数细小的火花，每个人都能从身体的触感体会到两股魔力在空气里膨胀——挤压、摩擦，发出撕裂般的咆哮，想要冲出桎梏，想要一个绝对的释放。  
它们必定会炸裂。  
在场的所有人都能预见这样的结果。  
吉尔加美修恼怒的质问响彻走廊。  
“杂种……你究竟是什么东西？！”

敌人没有回答。回答他的是一把黑色短剑。  
回旋飞来的黑色短剑击中了吉尔加美修——虽然金色盔甲足够坚固让他免受剑刃的伤害，但来自背后突然袭击足以让他失去平衡。王立刻意识到攻击自己的是什么——那是刚刚被投掷过来的，原本要攻击菲塞勒和人造人的黑色短剑，因为王自己的忽视，反而使它像回旋镖一样击中了自己。  
英雄王几乎恼羞成怒。  
不可原谅。不可原谅。不可原谅。  
“你这——！！”  
然而在他还未来得及进一步展开王之财宝前，敌人已经再次发起攻击。  
黑白双剑再一次、重新完好无损地出现在他的手上，仿佛从来没有被使用过，而它们所承担的任务，是确实地夺取目标的性命。  
杀手露出了近乎自信的微笑。  
“回英灵座反省你的啰嗦吧。”

在激战中的几人没有察觉到的是，在周围满地的尸体中，还有尚未完全断气的人类。  
尸体堆中一个脸上有刀疤的男人大口咳出鲜血，用肌肉割开、肌腱断裂的右臂，用最后的力气，引爆了身上的炸药。

_tbc


	8. 7

故事的开始伴着无常。  
在魔术师、人造人、英灵使用着各种超自然力量大打出手的时候，无人注意到在角落里等待死亡的、最普通的人类。  
如果让英雄王得知拯救他的是这样的蝼蚁，他大约会不惜用足以媲美所罗门王的宝藏数量来销毁这种事发生的可能性，但事实是，在当时千钧一发之时，他根本没有余力注意敌人之外的东西——王之财宝尚未打开，而敌人手中的双剑眼看就要切开英雄王咽喉——即使不足以致命，也会造成巨大的伤害。  
然而火药爆炸的巨响打乱了一切。

耳鸣。持续的耳鸣。烟尘阻断视觉的同时扰乱了所有人的呼吸。  
咳到快要断气的时候菲塞勒看清了即将落下却又被阻止的双剑。银色的丝线缠绕在入侵者的手臂和刀柄上，彷如弓弦一样紧绷着，显然它们正在执行着阻力的作用。被阻止的对象动作停滞着，却没有了之前那样凶狠的杀气。  
“爱因兹贝伦的小把戏。”  
他干涩地说。被称为“小把戏”的魔术实际上足以切断那些坚固的瓦砾。那些水银细线看上去毫无攻击力，但却如同坚固的城墙一样遏止了他的攻势。操纵着银色丝线的人造人咬紧了下唇。  
“身为下仆是应该保护主人的。不能让你接近王。”  
对方为这愚蠢的忠诚轻蔑地笑出声。  
“那家伙根本不会把你当成任何东西。你效忠的不过是世界上最古老的自恋狂，那西沙斯在他面前就跟照镜子的小狗一样单纯。”他一边说一边轻轻抬手，人造人立刻顺着方向被拉得趔趄了几步。刚从地上爬起来的菲塞勒本能地后退，可是背脊已经贴上了墙壁。  
而受到无用下仆的保护尚未死于双剑的英雄王，把牙齿咬得吱吱作响。  
“你应该感到荣幸，愚民。你成功地引起了本王的……震怒。作为回报，本王判处你的罪行，定将你斩杀于此！”  
可惜他的判决未能结束，从天而降的巨石就将剑拔弩张的双方完全隔绝在走廊两头。

那些炸药的作用显然超出了任何人的预计。它们不但阻止了两名英灵的对战，还顺带成功地破坏了古老的房屋结构，破碎的楼板像大大小小散落的拼图一样落下，把双方交手的机会再次降低到了零。  
英灵似乎感觉到了什么，他迅速地斩断依然缠在手臂上的银丝，斩瓜切菜般一口气切开阻拦在面前的落石和瓦砾。可是晚了一步，对面已经空无一人，英雄王和学徒都消失不见。  
但身后的人造人还在。英灵转身，鹰一般的眼睛立刻捕捉到了瑟缩的人造人身上的变化——在那被破烂长袍遮掩的手臂上，红色的令咒只剩下一个。  
一瞬间就明白了的英灵似乎因为这意外的变故而生气了。他一把扼住了人造人的咽喉，凶狠地将其硬压在墙上。  
“在我继续用力之前，使用最后一个令咒，把你的英灵叫回来。”他冷冷地命令着。  
可是人造人没有回应。被强有力的手掌卡住脖子的人造人瞪着惊恐无助的大眼睛，如同待宰的羔羊——它的身体颤抖着，似乎冥冥中有什么利爪抓住了它的身体，从内而外地啃食，沿着每一根血脉，掏空每一个细胞，不放过每一寸皮肉；它的大脑被吮吸，它的肌肉被割裂，它的骨骼被折损，无数锋利的刀子春芽般从它体内破土而出；它被不存在的巨兽吞噬了，来不及求救便在巨兽的腹中浸溺而亡。  
它甚至来不及发出声音，仅仅是颤抖着猛抽了一口气，便失去了意识。  
英灵愣了愣，下意识地松了手。人造人软下来，不偏不倚地靠在他臂弯里，刚刚还紧绷的空气陷入微妙的停滞，英灵接住那具毫无生气的躯体，在死寂的废墟里呆了十秒钟，终于发出今晚的第一次叹息。

菲塞勒用十根手指抠住地面，一动不动。  
发出声音就会死，移动身体就会死，哪怕只是产生一点点活物的气息就是死路一条。他心里的声音这样说着，求生的本能迫使身体绷成石头一样僵硬，无谓地躲避致命的敌人。  
这座别墅中有很多秘密通道。  
这件事早就被人知道，刚进来的时候士兵会为了一道新的暗门而惊讶，但几周之后他们就厌倦了探索别墅的尝试。上尉命令把发现的密道记录下来，但似乎很多人并没有在意，党卫军原本就不是上尉的部下。  
刚才的爆炸令一道隐藏在柱子后面的暗门露出了一个角。在英灵们依然搏杀的时候，菲塞勒以迅雷不及掩耳之势藏身进去。他不知道那会通向哪里，只是跌跌撞撞地往前爬了短短一段，便停下来屏住呼吸。  
让自己伪装成一具尸体来躲避英灵的感知。他不确定这样是否有效，但时间一分一秒过去，想象中的屠杀并没有到来。这让他稍微找回了一点理智，从贴身的衣服里摸出另一枚药剂。  
“阿里阿德涅”，他用神话中帮助英雄走出迷宫的少女的名字来为之命名，那是他自己配制的药剂，其功效能带领他回到有同样药剂的地方——他曾经将一些这种药剂的样品交给导师，因此理论上，他可以顺着这些药剂的香气抵达导师的房间——如果他足够好运的话。  
他揉了揉僵硬得发痛的关节，抽了抽鼻子来确定药剂的味道，然后匍匐着一寸一寸向黑暗的前方爬去。

耶格尔夫人快步走在走廊。她一点也不喜欢深夜徘徊在这个诡异的别墅里——从第一天踏上这个岛开始她就觉得不对劲，这里仿佛总有某种阴郁的东西盘旋着，让她感到压抑和恐惧。可是她仅仅是一名普通的女性，既不是战士也不懂战争，她能做的也只有听从部队的指挥而已。  
特蕾西亚•耶格尔并没有加入军队。她曾经是一名经验丰富的护士，由于私自寻找医院里一名失踪的病人而错过了集体转移的时机。部队在撤离的途中遇到了这个迷路的女人，她需要保护，而伤员需要看护，于是她随着部队来到了这个岛上。  
一直以来她都相信自己有一些不为人知的灵感，尤其是在某些方面……某些大多数人不会相信的方面，比普通人更敏锐。但这种感觉带给她困扰——自从来到这里，她就被那种压抑和恐惧所困扰——她能感到空气里那些不同寻常的东西，那些隐藏在黑暗中的气息，那些深埋在地下的脉动，她不知道那些是什么，未知的神秘永远带给人恐惧。  
而今晚，这种恐惧格外强烈。  
她忧心忡忡地把一盆用过的热水倒掉，然后去晾毛巾。

在她身后的房间里，没有名字的人造人睁开眼睛。  
那是一间宽阔的屋子，有很多窗户，通风极好，窗帘刚好是勤快的护士阿姨不久前才换上的，显得干净整洁，跟周围的环境有点不协调。房间里并排摆着十几张床，每一张床上都躺着伤员或者病号，但是并没有任何一个人发出声音——即使是睡着的呼吸声也没有，比起睡眠，那些人更像尸体。  
人造人感觉到了夜风的凉意。它身上的脏袍子已经被换下来了，现在套着一件宽松的干净衬衣，尺寸大了太多，长度快到膝盖，但不足以遮住它双腿上青紫的痕迹。在薄薄的一层旧毯子下面，那些痕迹斑斑点点地一直延伸到大腿根部，以及更深的地方。  
耶格尔夫人已经给它换过衣服并且拭擦了身体——她也许是这岛上唯一没有把它当成工具或者人偶的人，属于女性的温柔和善意与生俱来，南丁格尔会为她骄傲。她总是会让它想起母亲这个词，虽然它并没有母亲。极其缓慢地，它身上的诸多细小伤口正在恢复。  
手臂和令咒都还在。  
人造人侧过头，新鲜的风正在从半开的窗户里涌进来，那里只有飘动的窗帘和夜光。它轻声地向着空气里说话。  
“你在那里吗。”  
没有人回答。  
“谢谢你。”  
“……不是我。是那女人发现你的。”  
半晌之后，白发的英灵在窗帘后面现出了身形。

房间的门已经确实地关闭了。而远去的脚步声也显示暂时不会再有人来。英灵从黑暗里现身，但仍然将大部分身体藏在窗帘的遮掩之中。  
“不……我只是谢谢你当时没有杀我。”人造人把双手交叠在胸口，直直地望着眼前的空气。  
“我以为你应该知道原因，”杀手也抱起双臂，“用你剩下的令咒把那家伙叫来。”  
“我已经拒绝过了，就算你现在杀掉我也没有用。并且即使我死了，这里至少还有两名魔术师足以成为新的御主。”  
“我……用不着杀你。”他低低地说，视线扫过对方的身体，人造人身上搭着一块又破又薄的毯子，甚至不能遮住它的衬衣和双腿——那些痕迹逃不过英灵鹰一般的眼睛。“即使不管你，你也活不了多久，而对那个最古老的自大狂表达忠诚是世上最毫无意义的事之一，倒不如趁你的机能还在，使用你的令咒。霍蒙克鲁斯。”  
气氛安静了一拍，然后人造人轻声地接口。  
“我既然承认他是主人，必将为他所用，不会让你伤害他，何况你的目的不是杀掉这岛上的人么，先后顺序并不是问题，是吗……阿赖耶的杀手先生。”  
它感到干将莫邪的刀锋贴上了自己的脖子。

阿里阿德涅的气味越来越浓。菲塞勒爬过一道石门，空间突然宽敞起来，他推开门的时候发现自己已经站在一条走廊上，显然他认识这里并且知道这里通向导师的工房。  
门是虚掩的，似乎是在特意为他等待着。  
“我早就告诉过你，阿里阿德涅的味道太过明显，当然这对药剂师而言是个容易辨别的标志，但对你的敌人同样醒目，如果在这里的不是我，你要怎么应付？”海因斯导师没有回头。看上去他正在忙碌，房间里焚烧药剂产生的烟雾格外浓重，甜腻得几乎要让人窒息，但是导师显然已经习以为常，他不断地把一些五颜六色的药剂放进一只小小的提灯里，火焰的颜色如同他的表情一样变幻莫测。  
虽然呼吸并不舒畅，菲塞勒却觉得刚才一直紧绷的神经终于松懈了下来。他迫不及待地要向导师汇报他所看到和经历到的一切，陌生的英灵和杀戮，人造人与英雄王，不该存在的两个魔力源……  
但是导师没有给他说话的机会。被蜜蜡加封的提灯交到他手上，导师的声音就是命令。  
“带上这个到墓地去。”  
学徒没能反应过来。  
“什么……？”  
“带上这盏灯，到墓地去。按照时间推算你走到那里应该就燃到火候了，然后你把里面的药剂安置在墓地最中间的石碑上。不要停下来，不要让任何事耽误你的时间。”  
“我，我不明白……”导师的语气不由分说，这让他更加地迷茫，“老师，我们正面临着超越人类力量的威胁，如果不先确保生存……您到此为止所做的一切努力都将化为泡影，连英雄王也未能抗衡对手的力量，您难道这个时候还不考虑放弃这个岛赶快离开吗？您……做了这一切……究竟是为了什么？”  
他的老师绷着脸，然后突然笑了起来，提灯映出红色的光，让他的脸看上去扭曲可怖。  
“孩子，你永远要记得，我们是魔术师。”导师取下自己身上一直挂着的那盏灯，爱抚着它仿佛爱抚情人，他也许是加了什么东西在里面，因为其中的光雾剧烈地闪烁了一下，“我要追求什么？一个魔术师应该追求什么？权力？地位？财富？我跟这些凡人的军队合作，参与这些世俗的战争，你认为，是为了什么？”  
他将布满褐色药斑的手指放在嘴边，仿佛在提醒什么不可说的秘密。  
“我们只追求一件东西，那是我们的极致，我们的真理。”  
学徒颤抖起来，然后他觉得自己被越来越浓厚的气息包围了，他感到心里的困惑和恐惧依然如同荆棘般绞缠在心脏上，可是身体已经无法反应，他只知道自己接过了导师手中的提灯，红色的光照射在他的脸上，现在自己应该是像刚才的导师一样带着扭曲的面孔吧，不过已经无所谓了——  
他明白他要去墓地。  
不需要理由，没有任何争议。  
他的脑中只剩下这一件事情，然后便带着那盏色彩诡异的药剂，迅速地离开了烟雾缭绕的房间。  
海因斯在那间屋子里继续着自己的工作。他明白，虽然出了一点意外，但事件依然在向着自己期望的方向发展，并且距离他渴望的目标又近了一步。这已经超出了预期，他甚至迫不及待地想给多年没有联系的某个竞争者写一封长信，来炫耀自己在追求真理的道路上越来越接近的成果。  
但他还不能。计划虽然顺利，但过程并不简单，他的工作还没有完成，他需要很多运气，更重要的，他现在需要准备一支军队。他已经在克瑞格上尉面前放弃了自己对士兵的调用权，那么现在他只能自己去寻找这支军队了。  
“黑夜是如此不安，为了打扰诸位的长梦，也许是时候让所有的灯都燃起来了吧。”  
随着低声呓语，导师海因斯也带着他的药剂离开了房间。

破烂的港口。士兵瓦格纳目瞪口呆地看着身边的照明灯被踢到了海里，肇事者身着怎么看也像是演戏的华丽盔甲，即使在黑夜里也能晃花人的眼睛。不速之客有张英气勃发的俊美面孔，不过现在因为恼羞成怒，五官已经拧成了一团。  
“杂种！见到本王竟然不知道跪拜！”  
瓦格纳连忙双膝跪下，不过他这么做是为了伸手去扯被对方一脚踩在泥地上的书——那是他唯一的慰藉啊别再增加脚印了！……然后他才意识到了这个突然出现的男人，他是……凭空出现的。  
这就是那些怪人的魔法吗？  
对方居高临下地瞪视着他，轻蔑得好像在看一只蚂蚁——事实上，对于英雄王来说确实如此——他正经历了从未有过的挫折和羞辱，当下全部的心思都还挂在刚才的敌人身上。  
“竟敢玷污本王的权威……”  
虽然是经由下仆的令咒强行脱离战场——理论上，他现在应该是在距离别墅最远的小岛的另一端——他本人并不知道这一点，只是这种仿若逃走一般的行为，是英雄王所不能容忍的。  
战战兢兢的士兵收到了一个使役的眼神。“你，杂种，带路。去你们的房屋。”  
作为王，作为律法的本身，他必定会将之找出来加以处刑。

_tbc


	9. 8

故事的开始趋于诡谲。  
古老的大宅里，药剂师慢慢地走着，小心翼翼地把走廊上那些平时没有点亮的蜡烛都一一点燃。蜡烛像是经过某种处理，全都透着诡异的鲜红色，宛如人鱼的眼泪。  
他经过的地方开始明亮起来，只是蜡烛的火焰中，渐渐地涌出了一丝不易察觉的紫雾。

在大宅的出口，学徒被守卫的士兵拦住了。  
“宵禁！今晚任何人不能离开，你不知道命令吗。”大个子轻易地推搡着魔术师，显然没有把这个矮小的助手放在眼里，他的同伴在一旁嗤笑着检查子弹。大门被坚固的锁链扣住了。  
学徒踉跄了几步，然而双手依然护住怀里的灯。一个士兵好奇地凑了过来，一边伸出多毛的手臂一边问道，小子，你这是什么东西？  
学徒畏惧地退了半步，然而手的动作依然没有变。  
——我得……保护它。  
——我要到墓地去。  
——我要带着它到墓地去。  
学徒跳了起来。  
他以迅雷不及掩耳之势一脚踢中了士兵的膝盖，趁对方弯腰之际将暗藏在手中的药剂捏爆，刺鼻的烟雾顿时从他的指缝中喷涌而出，他立刻摊开手，药剂立刻随着风向扑向士兵，令他们剧烈地咳嗽起来。菲塞勒把衣领的拉起来裹住口鼻迅速抱着灯跳开。几十秒钟后，咳嗽的声音平息了，两个士兵拖着步子走向他，既没有发问也没有行动。菲塞勒打了一个响指。  
“开门。”  
随着铁锈摩擦的杂音，沉重的门锁被打开了，他大步地走向外面黑暗的道路，身后的士兵依然维持着开门的姿势，两只眼睛在脸上空洞地睁着，嘴角向下耷拉着，好像被剪断了提线的木偶。  
修普诺斯——最顶级的催眠剂，几乎不给予缓冲的时间，起效的速度可以与催眠系魔术相比，却又不需要使用任何回路，仅仅将调制好的药物碾成粉末摄入对方体内，就能在数秒钟之内让被暗示者彻底听令于药剂师——但它有着可怕的副作用，如果药剂师不解开药效，被催眠者将会永远地沉浸在命令的暗示中。这种几乎算禁忌的药剂是导师的得意之作，他从来未曾知道具体配方——哦所以，可恶，这种药剂菲塞勒能够自行使用的分量非常少，这让他不得不格外谨慎——  
但是他现在毫不犹豫地使用了两人份的剂量，因为他一定要带着这盏灯到墓地去。  
不得不去，不得不去。  
这样的欲望由心而生，不需要过程甚至理由。他清晰地看到自己并不想做却又不得不做的事，正如他当年不得不从时计塔中偷走那片干枯的蛇蜕。

窗帘之后已经没有人影。  
在黑白双剑的锋刃之下，人造人并没有露出一丝慌乱的神色。上方的英灵俯身凝望着它，手中的凶器已经刺破了些许的皮肤。人造人的血液依然是红色的。  
“灭口……是没有意义的。”它说。  
钢色的瞳孔从上方注视着人造人的眼睛和脸。它等待着对方说出“你怎么知道”或者“去死吧”，甚至等待着刀锋在下一个瞬间割开自己的喉管。它的死亡不会对这个岛上的事情造成任何影响，一切会继续沿着预定的方向前行。可是除了它之外没人知道：所有的士兵依然不知道今夜之内自己将会被杀戮，上尉会为了调遣和决策彻夜未眠等待死亡，英雄王将要为自己的存在而被抹杀直至回归英灵座。  
因为他们的敌人是世界派遣的杀手。  
它知道对方身份的时候就已经明白了那一切不可逆转，不关乎任何人的意志——不管它的前主人如何卑劣地想要创造胜利，或者年长的药剂师如何使唤年轻的学徒，不管上尉下达何种命令和指示，或者士兵们散漫却又顽强地想要活下去的决心——人类总是拥有各种各样的意志、思考、念想，然而与无限庞大的这个世界相比它们都微不足道——那就仿佛在深潭中扔进一粒沙，连一波水纹都激不起来。  
我们是如此地渺小以至于以为能做出决定。  
我们是如此地天真以至于一无所知地死亡。  
眼泪从它的眼眶里滚了出来，这让人造人感到诧异，因为它并没有被赋予那种悲天悯人的机能，即使能察觉到事件背后的真实也不可能让它做出“感情”的反应。可是现在它感到害怕，它感到身体再一次颤抖起来，这种感觉——这种感觉仿佛刚刚经历过，在之前英灵卡着它脖子产生接触的瞬间——  
它明白了。  
就好像被英雄王梦中的整个世界所压抑一样，作为容器的身体，在不知不觉的时候被自身所搜集的东西感染了——那梦里的，过去与未来的，被诅咒和被奢求的，死去和绝望的。  
那是来自杀手的心情。  
哪怕是仅仅不足百万分之一的绝望，就足以摧毁一颗残损的心脏。  
泪水沿着侧脸的线条慢慢淌进人造人浅色的发根中。杀手身份的男人既没有动作也没有表情，就那么冷冷地安静地看着它，然后挪开了双剑。他并没有就它的结论做出回应，而是半屈膝地让自己与躺着的人造人排在同样的高度，看着它脖颈上的血痕以极其缓慢的速度变淡。  
“我不杀你。”他单调地述说着理由，“我先声明这不是什么同情，只是判定你的存在形式没有我亲自动手消除的价值。以爱因兹贝伦的技术来说你的身体机能维持不了多久，你察觉到的事情对拯救你们中的任何一个都是无用的。你只是人类的工具，你有存在的意志却没有存在的意义，从这个角度考虑的话就算杀了你也……”  
人造人扑了过来。它用细瘦的双臂搂住英灵的脖子，头埋进他的颈窝，滚烫的眼泪如同毒药般浸润着圣骸布的外衣。它依然在颤抖，但双手的动作带着前所未有的力道，并非攀附在对方胸口，更像是用自己的身体包容了高大的敌人。  
这种突发行为只是机体被绝望割裂而推动的本能。人造人佝偻着躯体几乎是要蜷缩起来，鸡爪似的手指攥着敌人的衣服。英灵默默地呆了两秒，张了张口却没有吐出一句牢骚。他叹了一口气，轻轻地伸手拍了拍小家伙的背脊。人造人呼吸不畅，发出断断续续的抽泣声，几乎遮掩了它在呜咽中说出的词句。  
这不是同情。我不同情你。  
工具啊，我不同情你。

_tbc


	10. 9

故事的开始渐渐麻木。  
墓地最中心的石碑上刻着不吉的纹章，显然不是为了祭奠死去的生命。其实自从部队驻扎在此之后，死亡的人数并不多，但这个岛屿作为梅茨格的研究场所已经很久，在实验中死亡的尸体都埋在这个地方。这个岛曾经是艾因兹贝伦废弃的工房，自然也有灵脉汇集，墓地不过是其中一处罢了，那石碑上的纹章大约正是为了标记而刻下的。  
因此，这里也是发动某些魔术的绝佳场所。  
菲塞勒知道自己要干什么。他机械地把导师交付的灯盏安放在石碑之上，那里有一个圆形刻印，刚好能卡主灯盏的基座。瞬间灯盏中燃烧的诡异火焰膨胀了起来，水晶的灯罩炸成碎片，火焰仿佛有生命似的变换着形态，突然像流水一般顺着石碑汩汩地淌下，贪婪地渗入脚下的浮土。  
就像被炮弹撞了头一样，正常思维的能力在一瞬间撞进他的大脑。但现在已经没有时间让他考虑了。  
地面震动了起来。仿佛有人用无形的铁锤在地面下用力敲击着，有一种庞大的力量即将破土而出。  
那些还不坚硬的泥土显然是抵挡不住什么的。  
菲塞勒感到脑中一片空白。这是导师的某个魔术——某种药剂——产生的作用，而这个效果是由他带来并引发的。他不知道为何要这样做，也不知道接下来会发生什么，只是感到了从脚下迅速蔓延到心口的恐惧。  
是什么样的药剂需要在墓地来产生作用？那会是……什么作用呢？  
导师在做的究竟是什么的研究？他到底在追求什么？  
——必须在墓地进行。  
一支腐烂的枯手好像生长的植物似的扒出地面，乌黑的指甲抠紧被药剂渗透的泥土，枯朽的皮肤龟裂溃烂，筋骨的裂口污浊不堪。紧接着，更多的腐朽的肢体从地下探了出来。  
刚刚恢复理智的学徒像是被电击了似的狂跳起来，开始逃命。

巡视完毕的克瑞格上尉回到自己的房间。  
这是严苛的时刻，因此指挥官最好还是能留在安全的、最能发挥作用的地方。他一边听着下属汇报新的伤亡人数——没有增加太多，这很好——一边把目光移向桌上那盏灯。灯并没有任何电源或者燃料，但却持续不断地，发出淡紫色的荧光，水晶灯罩中心的火焰仿佛有生命一样跳跃着，妖冶诡异。  
一想到这东西是某个可疑人物的赠礼，上尉觉得那些火焰更难看了。但他并不知道让那奇妙火焰熄灭的办法。而且今晚，它的颜色格外妖艳。  
上尉长叹一声。他感觉非常糟糕，仿佛一定会有什么不吉的恶事，注定要在今夜里发生。

掐着自己外套的手指渐渐松开来。人造人放松了对英灵的钳制或者说搂抱，喘息里依然带着啜泣的尾音。  
身为失败品却被赋予了意外的能力，通过触碰感知梦境这种事情并不愉快，因为一旦接触便无法抵抗，所有对方的记忆和感情都会像洪水一样冲刷自身意识，像疯长的荆棘一样扼死自己。  
人造人直视着眼前的杀手，脸上的泪痕尚未干涸，它微微地喘着，接触还没有停止，梦境还未能散去。  
无尽的、巨大的、无法抗衡的绝望。  
它还记得那之前，另一位英灵的梦。  
有如同世界一样庞大的梦想，就有如同世界一样庞大的绝望。  
它无法想象面前的英灵是如何杀死每一个被指定的目标，每一次成功的死亡都是对他存在的嘲讽，然而对方依然几乎是面无表情地看着自己，脸上除了一丝疑惑之外再没有任何迹象。  
他平静地说，到床下面去，好好躲起来，不要看。  
然后他从虚空里抽出黑白双刃，干脆利落地斩下即将抓住泥人的一排干枯的手指。  
同时将人造人一把推进床下。  
空气变得诡异，奇怪的气味充满了房间，在几不可见的淡紫色的薄雾里，那些躺在病床上的尸体一样的人们纷纷站起来，全身的肌肉像充气一样隆起，一些人的胸腔或者手臂因为过分膨胀而炸裂开了，伤口喷出腐朽的脓浆和血液，腥臭的味道比坟墓更恶劣。  
别出来，霍蒙克鲁斯。  
英灵说着站起身，带着一丝愉快的笑容开始继续执行他的工作。  
彼此都是工具，同情是无用的施舍，何况杀这种东西从来不担心手软。

在向别墅行进的路上，金色之王遭遇了今夜的第一头丧尸。  
一柄长枪穿透怪物的头颅和咽喉，以锐利的角度将它钉在地上，丧尸破碎的身体和口中迸出大量紫色脓血，英灵厌恶地挥手，长枪消失在空气里。带路的士兵在他身后两腿发颤，一屁股坐到地上。  
“没用的杂种。”吉尔加美修看都不看身后瘫倒的士兵，只是望向他们前方，更多蹒跚的影子出现在那里。  
“这种低劣的把戏，不可能是刚才那个家伙所为。”王自顾自地分析着，他已经判定玷污了王的敌人——其身份必定为英灵，而有能力迅速将那些杂种杀尽并且威胁到英雄王本身的英灵，根本不需要采取这种下作的方式。这个岛上还有着各种心怀鬼胎的阴谋者，出于各种自私的原因，试图在这场混乱中获取渔翁之利。  
竟然敢窥伺英雄王的财宝，凡人果然都是些无药可救的愚蠢之物。  
在战斗中给他带来羞耻的敌人固然令人恼怒，但妄想欺骗最古之王，并且由此获取私利的卑鄙者，更要领受到王的制裁。吉尔加美修这么想着便愠怒起来，于是他从空间里召唤出了巨大的金色之门。  
这些肮脏的东西不配进入王的视线。  
王之财宝发动的同时，丧尸们撕裂的哀嚎盖过了士兵瓦格纳的惊叫。  
数分钟之后，地上就只剩下了无数乌黑残碎的尸体，断裂的残肢和合不拢的口腔，紫黑色的血浆覆盖土壤。但是在那一大片死亡的物体中，有一个活物抱成一团正在瑟瑟发抖。王的兵器在他周围如同牢狱一般插成一个圈，而囹圄中的人类并没有受到丧尸或者兵器本身带来的任何伤害——所有的宝具原型的持有者，英雄王对自己的任何所有物都了如指掌、命令自如。  
他踏着仅存的干净的地面，从尸体中穿行而过，走向颤抖的活人，脏污的血迹丝毫没有沾染他的盔甲。一般的凡人自然无法得到王的恩典，而此时留下性命的，自然也是王有意为之——但是对被救者本人而言，不过是多活片刻罢了。  
被王的恩赦救下的凡人因为过于恐惧，似乎丝毫没有意识到王已经站在他面前。  
“抬头。”  
一张布满血痕和泪痕的脸从战栗的双手中扬了起来。眼睛布满血丝，嘴唇咬得发白。  
“魔术师。”英雄王的眼睛微微地眯了起来，“回答本王……你为什么会在这里，以及，你知道的所有的一切。”  
依然无法抑制身体的颤抖，魔术师学徒菲塞勒硬着脖颈艰难地点了一下头。

最古之王有着凡人无法企及的超直感和洞察力。对此刻的菲塞勒来说，谎言和欺瞒都无异于自杀。  
他只能原原本本地将导师交代的命令，包括那之后产生的效果都讲述出来——连水晶球侦测到的结果，导师诡异的态度，甚至连他们跟随人类的军队活动的初衷，伪造圣杯的运作机制，都一点不漏地告知了英雄王。  
最古之王若有所思地聆听着。  
“杂种。”他在对方结束了之后接口，几乎不留下思考的余地，“是你用的伎俩，导致了这些肮脏的死物出现。”  
这是个陈述而非提问，因此学徒只能用力咬着嘴唇表示默认。  
“那么回答本王，你这样做是想要获得什么？”  
这一次是真正的质问，然而菲塞勒却没有回答。他张着口，但发不出声音。他发现他脑子里一片空白——记忆非常清晰，他能回忆起自己从别墅离开来到墓地的全过程，包括药剂如何产生作用和结果——每一个步骤都了然于心，每一个动作都历历在目。  
但他想不起原因。在从别墅离开之前，与导师的谈话，那里本该是此行的起因和目的所在，然而他能记得他和导师的每一句对白，却丝毫不知道为什么要用药剂唤醒沉睡的尸体。  
脑中有如白茫茫一片大地真干净。  
“所以你不知道。”英雄王说。  
“就算你实施了刚才的把戏制造了这些会行动的死人，但你根本不知道理由，正如你不知道你被他人操纵，”他轻轻地吸了一下，流露出一丝厌恶的神色，“正如你不知道你身上沾满了那些药剂的臭味——这里到处弥漫的味道，那个魔术师控制他人的把戏。”  
结论有如闪电一般击中了学徒的信念。  
修普诺斯对人类而言无色无味，但英灵的感知力显然不在可控范围之内。英雄王所说的事实无非是让他顿悟到自己为什么不知道理由——原来从一开始自己便被催眠的药剂蛊惑了心智。他无法回忆起为何要发动魔术的原因其实很简单，因为他原本就没有理由，只是被药剂所控制的大脑对身体下达了无条件的命令。这种情况并非首次，情况的相似导致他无法不想起更早，更久远的事件，那时候他还在时计塔，他一无所知，他是为什么要从最高学府偷走那古老的蛇蜕呢——  
修普诺斯的效果是完美的，如果药剂师不解开药效，被催眠者将会永远地沉浸在命令的暗示中。  
真相如同沉重的铁锤击中身体和神经。  
一切都是导师的策划。  
自己所相信和接受的世界由欺瞒和谎言构筑，并且在长久的时间里令人为之坚定，然而它们终将崩塌。  
菲塞勒双腿一软跪倒在地上，捂着肚子呕吐起来。

最古之王居高临下地看着他，既无悲悯，也无苛责。  
“别装了，你若不是早就心存怀疑，又怎么会私下藏着同样的药剂。”王踢了一脚蜷缩成一团的学徒的身体，挥手从空间里打开王财之门。  
“你想要知道真相的话，本王倒是可以开恩送你一程，不过真相未必能让你满意，哈哈哈哈哈……”  
金色的宝库之门似乎前所未有地扩张，从虚空里出现了巨大的飞船——维摩那，光辉之舟，黄金和祖母绿宝石闪耀着动人的光泽，在黑夜的宁静里悄然降临。  
王一把拎起学徒，像甩铁饼一样扔上辉舟。  
然后他回头看了看依然坐倒在地上的、已经完全懵掉的士兵。  
“你。”王不动声色地下了命令，“你的意义已经结束了。想死的话，就继续呆在这个岛上吧。不过对你们这样的杂种来说，能够瞻仰本王的英姿，倒是一生难得的盛景……”  
辉舟渐渐升起，气流飞旋。菲塞勒狠狠地喘着气，伏在船上艰难抬头。  
“英雄王，你想干什么？”信念的崩坏让他的理智多少失去了支撑，面对英灵的恐惧感也随之下降，甚至直面高傲的王者也不再颤抖，言语中尚存逻辑，然而音调依然迟钝如同机械。  
英雄王身后血红的披风在空中翻飞出混乱的圆弧。  
“——前去讨伐王的敌人。”他远方树林中高耸的别墅塔尖，瞳孔的光色优美残忍。  
“但在那之前，本王要先处决胆敢欺瞒王的虚妄者。”

风吹起窗帘的时候，多少遮盖了铺满地面的紫色血浆。  
英灵干脆利落地将最后一只丧尸的脑袋劈开，闪身避开喷出的污血。不大的房间现在已经被七零八落的尸体堵满，空气中的恶臭让人窒息。  
可惜他们并不会因此而真正窒息，不管是英灵还是人造人——  
床下面是空的。刚刚被他丢下的人造人并不在那里。  
他楞了一瞬间。作为擅长远距离狙击的英灵，他拥有绝对超越人类的视力，若是刚才人造人想要混在丧尸中逃走，现在大概已经被自己切成了碎块——但这是不存在的前提，因为他绝对不会看错人而下杀手。人造人刚刚醒来，身体尚未完全恢复，应该不会走远。何况外面很可能也像这房间里一样，充满了丧尸，以泥人那种孱弱的脚力，根本无法独自逃走。  
如果不是逃走呢？  
门外是寂静的长廊。  
这边是病室，比别墅的其他地方打扫得还要干净些，但尽管如此依然布满灰尘。然而现在那灰尘上有长长的痕迹，仿佛有人拖着沉重的麻袋从那里经过。  
真是个不好的线索。他握着双剑向走廊深处奔去。  
拯救是个并无太大用处的行为，那孩子作为人造人也是残次品，即使放在爱因兹贝伦多半也逃不开被回炉销毁的结果，何况本就是为了特殊的目的而造。无法满足主人即代表着存在意义不被认可。以那个叛徒的手法根本无法保证人造人的机体存在持续到多久。它消亡的时候甚至也许甚至感觉不到痛苦。  
毫无意义。  
那孩子身材矮小纤瘦，虽然有着美丽的外表却饱含荒芜的眼神，嘴唇干燥犹如枯竭的河床。它既不奢望生存也不畏惧死亡，宽大的袍子遮住双腿上被侵犯的伤痕。它承受他人的梦境，也承受他人的欲望。它是为人所用的精致的工具。  
仅仅是精致的工具。  
英灵面无表情地击碎一扇破烂的门板，在飞舞的木屑之后，绑匪露出了狰狞的面目。

泥人因为窒息而面色青紫，连抬手的动作也无法做出，干涸的嘴唇一张一合。它的脖子上绞着一条几乎撕裂的毛巾，皮肤都被勒出鲜明的红痕，而抓着毛巾的耶格尔夫人张着血盆大口，眼球几乎突出眼眶，口鼻中淌下脓浆和血液。  
泥人颤抖着抬起手，似乎这个动作就能耗尽它剩下的生命。  
黑色短剑在手中旋转了一圈，随之刺进了对方变异发黑的肌肉。英灵的速度超过肉眼能捕捉到的极限，双剑利落地切断两条手臂的肌腱和关节，换手的时候顺手切断脖颈的血管，最后反手一刀斩下丧尸的头颅。  
耶格尔夫人像其他的丧尸一样来不及嚎叫便倾身倒下，松开的毛巾让泥人得以呼吸到新鲜然而腥臭的空气。它咳嗽的同时，暴露出后颈上一片鲜红撕烂的伤口。  
英灵楞了一下，似乎知道了那条毛巾的作用。  
丧尸狂潮的爆发突如其来，而护士的天职是照看病人。最孱弱的病患应该受到优待远离危险，这一点耶格尔夫人即使变成丧尸也未曾遗忘，职业道德化为本能，她也许真的能到另一个世界接受南丁格尔的褒扬。  
英灵呆滞地站了几秒钟，在他能做出推理之前泥人把手放在了他握刀的手上，说。  
人造人的伤口会自动恢复。而且我也不会被魔术影响。不会变成耶格尔夫人那样。  
每个人都只是在完成自己不得不做的工作。  
我们是工具。  
所以……不要回头了。

然而对方对它的安慰之词毫无反应，只是对冥冥中的某个存在说出了咒语般的指令，音调平直，不流露任何感情。  
阿赖耶。  
状况改变，暂时修正目标，解除魔力供给限制，以消灭异化生物为第一优先。  
窗外漆黑遥远的夜空里闪过一丝金色的轨迹，英灵意味深长地从那边收回目光望向人造人。他说这话的时候分明是笑着的。  
走。  
别回头。  
泥人低下头去，眼泪悄悄地再一次湿润了脸颊。

_tbc


	11. 10

故事的开始充满谎言。  
海因斯独自走在通往地下室的回廊里，无人跟随，无人阻拦——愿意跟随他的人已经被他送往不归之路，而敢于阻拦他的人正在被毒药侵蚀，变成行尸走肉。  
他想这很好。一切都在按照他所期待的那样进行。  
空气里充斥着常人难以察觉的腐臭气息，这是药剂的效果。而药剂被隐藏在囤积的蜡烛中，随着焚烧燃尽并且渗入每一名士兵的呼吸。那些尚存的凡人正在计划着如何应付来路不明的敌人，他们尽心竭力，因此丝毫不会意识到药剂师在他们身后，通过照明的烛火对每个人施以恶毒的魔术。  
那药物并不算多么优秀的完成品，但他现在也并不需要完成品，能达到目的即算成功。  
他心情愉悦，仿佛看到面前的回廊通向至高的终点。

费尔巴哈•海因斯精于药剂的研制和调配。作为时计塔最杰出的药剂师之一，他似乎从未得到过与之相配的声名和地位，仅仅是在少数的秘密研究者中享有声誉。大多数魔术师只听说他于数年前从魔术师最高学府出走，而其缘由无人知晓。  
至于他一直与某个研究时间的魔术师有着书信往来，后来在凡人的战争中所起的作用，以及在他离开时计塔一年之后发生的蛇蜕化石失窃事件，自然也只能成为当事人独享的秘密了。  
无人知道他所追求的最终。

药剂师能精确地分辨出不同药物的颜色和气味。因此只需要一丝意外的气息便已经提醒了海因斯，不速之客即将来访。  
这种熟悉的药剂——他暗暗发笑，不做点准备显然不是礼貌的待客之道。  
他的学生出现在走廊的尽头。  
猜想是因为自己身上还残留着“阿里阿德涅”的痕迹，导师并不惊讶学徒能顺利找到自己，唯一让他惊讶的是对方竟然如此迅速——并且安全——地回到了别墅。  
不久之前他利用“修普诺斯”给对方施以暗示的时候，可没计划到他有活着回来的机会。导师已经离目标越来越近，因此即使舍弃掉学徒这颗重要的棋子也是值得的——只是一直以来忠诚不已的菲塞勒，在意料之外出现，这让海因斯导师心里略略泛起一丝疑惑。  
但他显然不会将这疑惑暴露出来，导师施施然走向自己的学生。

“事情办完了？”  
“是的，老师。”  
学徒的声音传来，但人并没动。这边的蜡烛还没有被点燃，昏暗的光线中只有阿里阿德涅的气味不断地涌出来，浓烈得超过了正常剂量数倍之上。导师想学徒就是学徒，用了这么大的剂量，显然那孩子正在疯狂寻找自己，因为恐惧和无知。看上去菲塞勒并没有缺胳膊少腿儿——为了避免丧尸的威胁，海因斯自己身上自然服用了足以驱避丧尸的药剂，但他并没有将此药剂交给学生——所以，年轻的学徒是依靠什么才能从丧尸群中完整无缺地回来呢。  
也许直接询问是最好的办法。  
“告诉我，你是怎么躲过那些丧尸的？”  
“我……我没有原路返回。我走了别的路。”  
啊原来如此。导师心里稍微放下了些，野外的环境复杂，一条安全的道路尚算能够接受的理由，只是，学徒回来的时间还是太快了些，再没有任何交通工具的情况下……  
“在那之前，老师，我有个问题希望您回答一下。”声音依然从黑暗中传来。  
“您让我去墓地的时候，为什么，没有交代任何关于‘回来’的事宜呢。”  
这就对了，因为导师根本没打算让他活着回来——他刚刚的猜测是正确的，这孩子这么多年来听从于自己，然而终究只能是棋子，忠诚是暂时的，一旦他拥有自我意识便注定要质疑和猜忌，只是不知道墓地那边的药剂有没有被好好利用——照菲塞勒的反应来看应该是没有意外了——那么这颗棋子的作用也就到此为止。海因斯盘算着使用哪种药剂最为妥当，如果只是怀疑那么也许还能说服他为自己所用，如果已经没有挽回的余地就只好直接用药剂烧掉声带了，暂时还不用杀掉他，对药剂师来说活体总比死人更有用药的价值——  
他发现的手臂抬不起来。不，他甚至无法挪动一根手指。  
但他还能说话，也能思考。肌体的僵硬似乎还没有影响到咽喉和大脑。毫无疑问这是他所知道的某种药剂的效果。  
“……美杜莎。”  
“是的。最优秀的僵定剂。能够迅速作用于肌肉而不影响神经，常被用于刑讯。”学徒清晰地背出时计塔讲义上的描述，并且自黑暗中慢慢走出。  
“你从我的工房私自拿走的？”导师长叹一声。  
“不，这是我自己配的，我并不喜欢偷东西。”重音落在一个“偷”字上，再迟钝的人也能懂几分。  
“你果然……知道了。”  
“……我很遗憾。”说话的人自黑暗中走出。

他们之间依然间隔着距离。海因斯苦笑一声。  
“用了大剂量的阿里阿德涅，靠着强烈的气味掩盖了美杜莎的味道，还考虑到它的最大作用范围……难怪你不敢走过来。我从未教给你美杜莎的配方——若不是现在这个状况，作为老师我应该为你骄傲。”  
学徒咬着下唇，垂下眼，争锋相对并非他希望的局面，然而事已至此，英雄王的直觉总是精妙又准确，在辉舟上王曾经嘲笑他不敢接受残酷的事实，然而凡人与神祇终究天差地别。美杜莎在药剂师的领域并不算多么高阶的配方，导师却从未对他提起——以为是可以依靠和信赖的人，其实从一开始就没有把自己当成自己所想的那么重要。  
学徒的手里捏着一管药剂，但他似乎拿不准到底用不用。导师眯了一下眼睛，从颜色和浓度以及在试管中的形态来看，那是一种名为斯芬克斯的药水。  
——自白剂。所有的真实将在此名义之下一览无遗。  
在全身被固定、无力反抗的情况下，即使是学徒也能毫无阻力地将这管药水倒进他老师的口中。  
他还记得那个雨夜里，他站在火车站等待直到导师的身影出现。躲避战乱的凡人们纷纷离去，脚步匆忙宛如逃亡的鼓点。在蒸汽的烟雾与列车的嘶吼之中，他的老师向无处可去的他伸出手，说，你跟我来。  
从那一刻起，学徒作为魔术师的未来，永远地断送在凡人的战争中。  
“老师，我只有最后一个问题。”学徒的嘴唇有点颤，“为什么是我？为什么选择我？如果没有离开时计塔，也许我已经……”  
导师动了动嘴唇没有说出声。  
“你过来。”老师的声音和当初并无二致，“我只说一次。”  
学徒犹豫了一下，还是靠了过去——美杜莎被精确地计量，能在有效期内确保海因斯保持身体僵硬而又能开口说话，因此他放松了警惕。  
他并不知道导师将药剂藏在假牙之中。

杀死一只丧尸之后，白发的英灵再一次无意中望向深沉的夜空。  
刚刚的金色轨迹无非是那个自大狂的王所拥有的宝具，但既然他已经将目标转为优先杀死丧尸，那么放着不管应该也关系不大。而且能够利用那家伙也是计算之中。  
那家伙回自己回来倒是非常能理解……因为那位王者必然不能容忍遭受侮辱，甚至自己都不用费力寻找，一心要将自己讨伐的英雄王迟早会找上门来。  
更何况手上还有他的御主。  
他们现在已经从病房转移到了后院，那里似乎聚集了格外多的丧尸，也许是因为之前有一批士兵正在试图加固后门的防御工事。然而战斗已经结束了，现在这里已经没有士兵也没有丧尸，只留下无数残碎的肢体和腐臭的体液。  
毫不留情的屠杀是对他们最大的仁慈。  
泥人躲在半筑好的工事之后，等待着后颈上的伤口缓慢复原，而此期间，之前的屠杀者诡异地变成了保护者，当事人双方都对此转变保持了沉默。  
缄默，却并不质疑。  
白发英灵听到人造人发出的轻微而急促的喘息，伤口牵动了咽喉，因此它发音有些困难。然后他听到了后门外传来沉重的巨响。英灵略微惊讶了一下，他不知道丧尸还能够继续开动机器。  
一架半履带式运兵车正在碾过外面的尸体向他们开来。

机械的兵器。  
英灵眨了一下眼睛。  
英灵所擅长的投影魔术，是以冷兵器为限定的。眼前的重型运兵车不管怎么看，也不是能划在冷兵器范围之内的东西。当然并不是一定要投影出同样的东西来与之抗衡，只是，就算将之转化为等量的剑刃，依然会让人觉得有螳臂当车的错觉。  
但英灵并不需要依靠投影来对抗这架庞大的钢铁。  
钢铁的工具。他想。某种意义上他们是同类。冰凉，坚硬，服从命令，永不违逆。然而机器不会思考不会质疑不会因为它所造成的一切感到痛苦。它们也许被控制和操纵，但它们缺少能被称之为“心”的东西，所以即使被伤害也不会有痛感。  
没有心的话，内里和外表便同样坚硬了。  
英灵苦笑一声，在手中投影出一支红色长枪。  
Gae Bolg，爱尔兰英雄库丘林所拥有的宝具，刺穿一切的必中之枪。以这样的宝具来对抗运兵车这种笨重的人类兵器，已然是暴殄天物了。但他不过是一介杀手，阿赖耶的清洁工，世界的工具，行使着肮脏的职能，存在于黑暗历史中的反英雄。他本不需要任何对对手的尊重和礼仪。  
然而。  
英灵跳跃起来，用力将Gae Bolg投掷出去。  
必中之枪穿透了运兵车右边的履带刺入地面。车辆的运行被阻止，紧着是一支黑色箭矢射中车厢前盖，小规模的爆炸使沉重的机械停止了前进。跃起的英灵顺势落下，站在倾斜的车顶，唤出双剑顺手卸掉两支挺立的枪管。运兵车的车顶没有封闭，能看到里面困住了几只丧尸，正在笨拙地操作。他蹲下来将手掌覆盖在金属的铁皮上，只需要一瞬间便能将整个车体的结构解读于心。  
——结构、解明——  
不知道多久之前，他曾经利用这样的魔术为友人修理电器，那是多久之前呢——对成为英灵的自己，已经是遥远到无法计算的时间。  
如同投影一般，车体的结构通过接触涌入脑海，引擎和线路，装甲和弹药，螺钉的松动，焊点的薄弱。英灵举起干将莫邪，沿着那些微妙的弱点将车身的铁皮一刀削开。他割裂车身，掀开车顶，车内几只丧尸徒劳地挣扎着，口中发出意义不明的嘶叫。  
英灵面无表情地杀掉这些丧尸。一刀毙命。  
丧尸应该没有这样的思维能力，还懂得利用机械进行攻击，而且多少保留着操作机械的能力——若这不是偶然，那么背后必定有比丧尸更严重的威胁。他看着周围的尸体，这些尸体曾经是优秀的战士，以服从命令为天职。  
那么，至少得有人向他们下命令。  
从人海战术到武装机械，这样计划周密的战术（对丧尸来说），必然出自精明的指挥者。这个人需要足够的冷静和能力，更需有号召力，因为即使士兵变成丧尸也会对其忠贞不渝。  
这个指挥者是他接下来的目标。

学徒毫无警戒地向他的导师靠过去。  
但是被什么阻止了，他的动作遇到半空中突然出现的障碍——他撞到突然幻化出来的坚硬的盔甲，整个脸都硌得生痛。  
黄金盔甲。英雄王的手臂正横在他面前，手掌钳住海因斯的下颌，凶狠地阻止了导师的行动。  
王从虚空中现出身形，语言已经先一步表明了他的意图。  
“在本王面前玩这种伎俩？”他瞟了一眼呆立的学徒，“那边的杂种，左边第三颗。”  
学徒花了数秒钟才领悟到这个指令，他颤抖着用两个手指在导师口中摸索到了那颗松动的假牙。  
那是一颗发黄的牙齿，看起来跟普通的假牙并无相似之处，但精通魔术的人们可以感觉到一丝诡异气息。那颗牙磨损的表面之下，竟然隐约露出了黑色的内里。  
这是他辨认不出来的药剂，效果当然也无法估计，只是导师藏得如此隐秘，一定是在最后关头翻盘用的关键事物吧。菲塞勒看着那颗黑色的牙，不管它有什么作用，自己差一秒就要成为它的实践者……  
他很难想象那会有什么好结果。  
导师看上去跟他一样恐惧无措。因为英雄王还掐着他的颌骨，并且不失时机地向学徒下达了第二个命令。  
“发什么呆，还不快用你的药。”  
曾经教导他、曾经误导他的老师依然僵硬着，无力反抗。背信弃义是完美的理由和完美的结果。  
他一咬牙把整瓶斯芬克斯药剂灌进导师口中。  
自白剂。坦述真实。  
适当的咳嗽确保了那些液体能顺利地通过喉管进入身体。导师立刻瞪大了眼睛，血丝爬上眼球，好像有无形的刑具卡进了他的大脑。他拼命张大嘴好像要把那些药水都呕出来，然而药的效力发挥得很快，那些药水并不需要流到胃部就能被身体的血液吸收。  
英雄王确信了药水全部被咽下之后松开了手，露出了一个残忍的微笑。  
“那么，审讯开始了。”

是的。从一开始，利用无知的学生窃取蛇蜕就是计划中的一环。  
选择菲塞勒仅仅是因为他在人群中毫不起眼，即使离开时计塔也不会引起任何波澜，甚至都不会有人注意到。但想要复制一场圣杯战争，只有圣遗物显然是不可能的。  
最重要的是圣杯本身。  
海因斯早年就离开了时计塔，但他深知信息和情报的重要性，因此保留着对魔术师世界密切地关注。他适时地招揽爱因兹贝伦的叛徒梅茨格•冯•爱因兹贝伦，允许他采用大胆而残忍的新技术制造一枚虚假的圣杯。爱因兹贝伦精于制造霍蒙克鲁斯（Homunculus），而梅茨格的计划前所未有——并非再一次制造实物化的圣杯，而将圣杯本体移植到活体上。  
在凡人的世界为席卷全球的战火而动乱之时，他们巧妙地依附于迷信黑魔法的德国党卫军。权力和金钱都可以不费吹之力地拿到手，德国军队提供足够多的新鲜的人体，为梅茨格的实验奠定了血腥的基础。  
但人的内心终究是自私的。  
在梅茨格醉心于将自己的研究付诸实施的时候，海因斯巧妙地掩盖了他对伪造圣杯乃至于伪造圣杯战争感到无趣的态度。他们都是忠实的研究者，说到底只对自己的研究方向付诸心血。  
召唤英雄王是必须的。但最终的目的却并非是王本身。  
那是所有药剂师的渴求，求知的初始和终结，能指引根源的道标，那是后来的无数凡人都不能企及的愿望。  
还童药。  
英雄王的财宝之一。  
向王俯首称臣也好，谄媚的恭维也罢，都是为了它。  
发动预先藏在备用蜡烛里的腐化药剂，将所有留下的活人变成丧尸，也是为了削弱英雄王的力量——不管最后是依靠谎言还是谋略，能得到药剂便是成功。  
虽然中途出现了一些意料之外的阻力，但导师对此计划是坚持的，它几乎是按部就班地被实践着，直到此刻。

吉尔加美修再次露出了那个残忍的微笑。  
“愚蠢的杂种。本王一早便告知了你，你对本王的误解和低估注定了你的下场。”  
王一挥手，身后的空间浮现出小小的金色涟漪，一枚小瓶子从空中落进了王的手中。  
“既然你想要还童药，本王便赐你还童药，而且比你渴望的更多……”  
大量药水被倾倒向无法动弹的药剂师口中，几乎让他窒息。意识燃烧起来之前他听到了王的最后一句发落。  
——狂妄者，接受王的裁决吧。

_tbc


	12. 11

故事的开始宛如空洞。  
前时钟塔学徒站在吉尔加美修面前。他已经不再像之前一样恐惧英雄王的威严，但仍旧控制不住身体的颤抖——并非出于对王的敬畏，而是因为自己内心的震怒、惊骇、恐慌——当他终于意识到自己的拳头握得太紧的时候，掌心已经留下了一排指甲的红痕。  
你要如何面对过去所有的信任和依赖都在片刻之间毁于一旦呢？  
导师自然是精心策划，花费数年时间布置这个骗局。即使学徒本身无关紧要，但他所完成的盗窃却注定要成为整个布局的初始，为此导师需要让年轻人失去原本的安逸，然后流离失所，他必须认为自己是被收留的——他无处可去，除了被诡计给予的世界之外一无所有；导师必须扮演救星、长辈、先导甚至是父兄的身份，只为了让对方在火车站看到他的那一刻就下定决心对他惟命是从。  
他确实地做到了，而最终的结果是，年轻的学徒此刻正在面临着世界的崩塌。  
每一场建设都需要漫长的过程，而毁灭只在一瞬。  
菲塞勒看着地上那坨让人恶心的东西颤抖起来。一包陈旧的布料，两分钟之前这件袍子还穿在药剂师身上，现在它胡乱地摊在地上，松散地裹着中间一团肉块般的生物。那看上去像个未老先衰的婴儿，粗短的四肢却覆盖着松弛的皮肤，一层层的褶皱能夹死蚊子，脸颊两侧的松皮像小猎狗一样耷拉下来。这个东西艰难地动了一下，但即使这样低级的运动也是他不能承受的，他像垂死挣扎的爬虫一样拼命试图蜷缩起来，整个身体扭曲着，手指张开紧紧地扣着一切能抓的东西，口中发出含糊不清的呜咽，灰色的口水顺着嘴角淌下。菲塞勒感到喉咙里被什么堵住了，呕吐的冲动有如拳头撞击着胃部——几分钟前这个人还站在他面前，居高临下地对他说“作为老师我应该为你骄傲”——恰好是他曾经最渴望听到的赞誉。  
学徒往后退了两步，不得已地把头扭向一边。他不想看地上那团蠕动的怪物，即使他已经分辨出对方其实是在胡乱地呼唤他的名字。

吉尔加美修厌恶地看了一眼地上的肉团，好像看到了垃圾一样皱了皱眉，似乎他也没有料到过量的药剂会造成这种效果。  
“杂种的身体无法吸收过量药剂，所以导致了魔术反噬么，真是活该的结果。”  
王不再看地上，转而朝学徒示意了一下。“你，把地上的垃圾清理掉。”  
然后他迈开大步向出口的方向走去。强大的威压顿时消失，学徒一屁股瘫坐到地上，但还是下意识地问出了口，“英雄王……你要去哪里？”  
“不是说了吗。征讨本王的敌人。”  
话未说完人已不见，王的身形再次消散在黑暗的夜里。只剩下学徒茫然地来不及站起。是什么原因呢，即将要去面对曾经令自己陷入难堪状态的敌人，而英雄王却似乎已经没有当时的恼怒，反而是尾音带着上扬的轻笑，仿佛某种莫名的期待。

对抗傀儡需要寻找它们的指挥者。  
白发的英灵检视着死去的丧尸。从尸体身上似乎没有足够辨认行动意图的线索，而理论上来说，丧尸不具备足够操作机械的智商——但英灵也明白，他在魔术方面的造诣非常有限，自己并不了解能够让普通士兵成为丧尸的究竟是怎样的魔术，也无法断论那些魔术会带来什么样的效果。丧尸在泥地上留下一些脚印，他希望这可以引导他找到目标，或者答案。  
他伸出手横在空中，正在从藏身处走出来的人造人在这个明显的示意之下停住了脚步。  
“别跟着我。”英灵捻着一点点泥土在手中查看，头也不回地说。然后他站起身，作势要走。  
“可是我要阻止你消灭英雄王。”  
这几乎算是一句成功的笑话，连一直板着脸的英灵也微微扯了一下嘴角。他再次蹲下，让视线与人造人目光相触，一大一小的身影平静而冷漠。  
所有的说辞都不是戏言。  
英灵抬手揉了揉泥人银色的短发，它们柔软而细腻，俏皮地蹭着他粗糙的掌心。  
“那么等你能够对抗自身毁灭的时候，再来阻止我吧。”  
温柔的动作之下依然是尖刻的语句。孱弱的人偶无论在哪个层面上，都不具备与阿赖耶的英灵对抗的可能，但英灵的言语中没有任何戏谑之意，而泥人的说辞也并非装腔作势。人造人将手指轻轻地搭在英灵的手臂上，柔软的指尖与钢铁般的肌肉触碰在一起，顿时梦境与感情的洪流透过这脆弱的链接撞击着它，它的身体猛烈地晃了两下，不得不抓紧了对方才没有倒下去。没有修剪的指甲割破了英灵的手臂，但在阿赖耶的魔力供给下，伤口瞬间恢复了原状，连一丝血迹也没有渗出。  
人造人明白这意味着什么，这意味着英灵不可战胜。在享有无限魔力的守护者面前，即使是英雄王也很难有胜利的机会。何况作为人偶的它哪有什么判断的权力呢——能进行审判和裁决的都只有王一人——然而只有作为御主的自己存活下来，作为从者的英雄王才有机会对抗守护者。  
从武力上战胜守护者是不可能的，梦境是它唯一的武器。  
英灵并不知道人造人在即将倒下的那一瞬间脑中闪过诸多思绪，他只知道对方抓着他的手臂，牢不可破，他能感到他们之间建立了某种联系——魔术上的，非物理的联系。但他不知道那是什么。他看到孱弱的人造人的眼睛里渐渐有了光泽——思考、判断、决心、战斗的念想和对生存的渴望。  
人造人一字一句地说，我知道你的名字，英灵Emiya。  
如同它所预料的一样，钢灰色的瞳孔在那个名字被念出的一瞬间，明显地放大了。  
泥人看着英灵第一次流露出惊骇的表情，平静地说，我见过你的名字，就在这个岛上。

学徒菲塞勒好几次试图让自己站稳，然而都没有成功。  
英雄王离去之后他又在地上呆了足足几分钟，才勉强扶着墙把自己撑起来。处刑的现场只留下他和已经变成怪物的导师，从很远的地方传来丧尸的嘶鸣，近处的四周则是死一般的寂静。他想起吉尔加美修临走之前的话，要由他动手将曾经依赖的导师处理掉——真是毫不意外地体现着暴君风格的命令。菲塞勒无法控制自己颤抖的双腿，但还是忍着畏惧观察了地上那一团丑陋的肉块。  
导师留下的后患依旧是莫大的威胁，对任何人来说。那些忠诚的士兵被毒药变成丧尸，而唯我独尊的王者却可以步行在黑夜里施行他的判决。人类是弱小的。善意是虚伪的。曾经的援手只是为了引诱，所有的信任都浸透了毒药，怜悯必将招致灭亡。  
学徒用力拍了拍脸颊，支撑着走过去，哆嗦着用脚尖碰了碰那堆袍子。肉团没有动静。他企图让自己的手离那团肉块似的婴儿远一点，犹豫了一会儿，还是抓住了袍子的一个角。那东西从身体里流出黏腻的液体，时不时抽动一下。他拖着这坨东西沿着长廊行走。即使已经变成怪胎，导师身上的药剂依然有效，这让菲塞勒不用担心会突然出现的丧尸，相比之下，未来更加迷茫。  
无路可退，无处可去。迷茫的学徒被困在远离大陆的孤岛上，和战败的军队一起，而士兵们正在变成活着的尸体，随时可以扯断他的手脚拧下他的脑袋把他的身体撕成碎片——而他原本可以拥有作为一名魔术师的、完全不同的人生。  
没有复仇的机会——一手毁掉自己人生的人已经受到了最古之王的刑罚，而他能选择的只有遵从王的命令，结束掉导师的生命。他回头看看被拎在自己手中的那坨脏兮兮的布料，粗糙的长袍里裹着臃肿的怪胎，现在任何一种初级药剂都能致对方于死地。学徒从身上摸出自己还携带着的几枚药剂，它们每一种都是由导师亲自传授。  
里面还躺着一颗药效不明的黑色假牙，是他刚刚捡起来的。  
学徒拨弄着几枚致命的药剂，手指颤抖。他从来没有真的试过用自己的作品结束他人的生命。而这宝贵的第一次，就要实现在他的恩人，或者说仇人身上。  
“贝尔……”  
已经很久没有人叫过他的名字，学徒吓了一跳，药剂从指缝间纷纷滚到地上。  
“……贝尔斯坦……菲塞勒。”  
那坨肮脏的怪物气若游丝地说，朝着学徒颤巍巍地伸出一条畸形的手臂，上面的手指短小，好像长在残肢上的肉瘤。这只手曾经在学徒最绝望的时候展现希望，曾经拍着年轻人的肩膀表示安慰，曾经教给他各种药剂的制法，曾经把最高级的催眠剂用在他身上。  
这只手抓住了菲塞勒的裤腿。  
惊恐的惨叫声从学徒嘴里迸发出来。他松开布料把自己猛地甩到墙上，后背紧贴着坚硬的石壁，两腿颤抖不停。怪物跌落到地上滚了两圈，凄厉的呻吟从布料里传来。菲塞勒大口地喘气，好像不这样做就会被地上的旧袍子勒死。  
导师的声音好像生锈的齿轮被两架坦克强行挤在一起。  
“菲塞勒……好孩子……你……你听我说……”  
学徒试图捂住耳朵，但立刻意识到这种行为多么幼稚，他只能改为用背脊紧紧地抵着墙壁，试图让自己不要抖得那么厉害。皱巴巴的婴儿一样的导师依然能说出让人动摇的话语，然而他祈求的不过是终结痛苦。  
“那枚假牙……是我最后的药……就像那些凡人的探子一样……在最后关头，让自己终结……我……变成这个样子，只想用自己的药来，结束……”  
学徒在地上摸到那枚黑色的假牙，导师留下的最后的药剂。自行了断是仁慈的施舍，但选择权依然在他手上。学徒痛苦地抱住头。  
他跪倒在地嚎叫起来，迄今为止所有的怨恨终于爆发。  
“……骗子……！”  
“你毁了我……你毁了我的一切……我那么相信你……那么敬仰你……现在我刚刚下定决心杀你，你却用这个形态来求我施舍……”  
他吼着，泪腺好像被拧开了阀门一样无法抑制，汹涌的液体让他视线模糊无法再看清撒落一地的毒药。他胡乱地在地上抹了一把，然后用尽力气将那些药扔向无一物的空间里。  
“滚……都滚吧……我要回大陆去，永远不再看到你们这些怪物，什么爱因兹贝伦，什么圣杯，什么英灵……都下地狱吧！！”  
他哀嚎着诅咒的话语，却不敢再回头看地上的怪物一眼，就那样连滚带爬地逃向黑暗中的另一个方向。致命的毒药零零散散地洒在地上，布料中的怪物露出惨然一笑。他能看到地上散落的我药剂，包括那枚黑色假牙。  
然而十几米的距离，对此刻的他来说似乎无限遥远。

他们试图重新返回爱因兹贝伦的别墅。  
丧尸们，或者说，有组织的丧尸们，并不像之前一样散乱地进攻，而是组成了有阵型的攻势。甚至，它们还能使用一些有限的枪械来作战。这些细小的攻击当然无法对英灵造成什么实质上的威胁，但英灵还是思考起其中的关系。  
是谁在如此冷静地控制着这些怪物呢？  
仅仅是思考，这些问题还不足以让他迷惑，不只是因为丧尸的攻击力不够，还因为与此同时的另一件事更多地占据了英灵的头脑。  
“我见过你的名字”  
英灵当然拥有名字，或者，至少曾经有过名字。就算在漫长的轮回里被遗忘被舍弃，但确实曾经有人赐予他一个名字——即使只是代号，“姓名”依然是一个人定义和被定义的基本。  
虽然那些曾经呼唤过他的名字的人，如今都已经湮没在时间里。  
泥人因为带路而走在前面，英灵紧随其后。这是个圈套，显而易见，那家伙这样说只是因为想活命，为了活下来保持为吉尔加美修献上愚蠢的忠诚。可笑又可悲的小东西，缺乏自我，毫无价值，用残余的生命来效忠一个即将被抹杀的暴君。像工具一样理智，像工具一样麻木。  
“如果你以为用这种理由就能让我手下留情，那还真是想太多了。”他麻木地说。  
“我不抱那样的指望。我迟早会死。”泥人回头对他惨然一笑，“如果我现在死了，你就听不到答案了。”  
对方没有回答。意料之内。游离于时间之外的守护者，过去的一切早已跟他再无关系。身体犹如钢铁——也许英灵连心也像铁石一样坚硬冷酷，根本没有温柔的缺口——把希望寄托在飘渺的弱点上，泥人不确定自己是不是走错了这一步棋。  
后颈的伤口已经恢复。它一刻不停地在头脑里思考着对策，以至于没有注意到一头丧尸从天花板上跳下来正落在它面前。尸水嘀哒嘀哒地落到地上，野兽般的嚎叫响彻通道。泥人浑身一颤，本能地反手一挥甩出水银丝。那些丝线锋利如刀，把第一头丧尸的脖子对中切断，但紧随其后的第二头用力冲来将它撞倒，尸体口鼻中溢出的腐臭气息喷在它脸上，脏污的尖牙近在咫尺。它没有时间第二次挥出丝线了。  
血液溅到它脸上和袍子上，苍白皮肤上的殷红仿佛绚丽的点缀。  
但并不是它的。英灵拦在在它面前，丧尸的牙齿嵌入他的一条手臂，鲜血飞溅。男人仅仅是皱了一下眉，黑白双剑出现在他手中，他将手硬生生从丧尸口中拖出来，顺势切掉了那半个上颌和颅骨，那条解脱的小臂上被牙齿刻出长长的血痕。泥人反应过来的时候发现自己靠在对方的另一边臂弯里，然后英灵毫不温柔地一把将它甩到墙角。  
“呆着别碍事。”  
在他走过去之前，泥人抓住了他握刀的手。  
“……Emiya……”  
“……Kiritsugu Emiya。”  
它看到英灵的瞳孔缩小。  
“是这样发音吗，我不太熟悉那个国家的语言。”  
英灵一把抽回了手。  
“不是。完全不对。简直胡说。糟透了。”他说。  
然后英灵像之前的每一次一样， 开始屠戮那些本该死去的人。他的手臂上还带着些血迹，在充分的魔力供给作用下，那些齿痕正在飞速地复原。  
对方赌气般的回答让泥人惊诧得不能动弹。它知道自己做了正确的决策。  
了解梦境，了解记忆，了解弱点，了解对方唯一的缺口。它了解自己仅有的筹码，并且也知道自己因此胜券在握。

_tbc


	13. 12

故事的开始原本无知。  
士兵瓦格纳小心翼翼地踏过狭窄的小路。这条路不是士兵们常用的道路，因此并不为很多人所知。瓦格纳因为长期外派执勤偶然发现了这条路，此刻正是它派上用场的时候，他当然不想遇上那些怪物。  
恐惧依然萦绕在心头。他紧紧地握着没几颗子弹的枪，一边诅咒自己该死的好奇心，一边往别墅的方向走去。  
在他还是一名教师的时候，他以为自己注定要跟科学和课本过一辈子；即使征召入伍，加入军队，还是无法降低他无处不在的好奇心，就像浮士德——那正是他的梅菲斯特，如果他最终毁灭，一定都是因为这个。  
现在他正在被这该死的好奇心所驱使，自己的行为无异于自寻死路，他本该去到唯一的港口解开那条小船然后逃往陆地，哪怕被盟军抓住也比死在丧尸口中好；英雄王说得没错，凡人就应该远离这些超常生物的战争。  
可是现在他非常、非常想知道，这个岛上发生的各种事情——之前发生过的事情，正在发生的事情，将要发生的事情。那些被召唤来的神一般的生物，被魔法制造出的行尸走肉，魔术师和人造人，党卫军和国防军。战争已经结束，而这个离奇的后续，又会走向什么样的终结呢？  
他懊恼地诅咒着自己，努力迈开发颤的双腿，走向这一切混乱的中心。

在他目的所在的那栋庞大建筑物里，墙上的蜡烛依旧燃烧着。伴随着火焰挥发在空气里的，是藏在蜡烛内部的疯狂药剂。紫色的烟雾从呼吸和皮肤渗入士兵的身体，让他们痛苦、窒息、直至变成行走的尸体。  
黑暗的长廊上空无人迹。疲惫的学徒沿着这里逃走似乎已经是一个世纪之前的事情，虽然实际上并不久。那里现在只有空洞的风灌进屋子，惨淡的月光照见地上的一堆破破烂烂的布料，有一些脏污的血和粘液涂在布料和地上。但布料里并没有裹着任何东西。长廊上也没有任何活动的事物。  
砖石的地面上有淡淡的血迹一路延伸，有什么东西艰难地从这里爬向房子的其他地方。

别墅内部的某处。  
他们已经走了一会儿，前进的速度一直很慢。后来遇到的丧尸渐渐少了，英灵的双剑依然铮亮如新，但其实他们都不知道一路下来究竟杀了多少。血肉削成碎片，尸体化为朽骨。即使是泥人也感到不适，然而英灵似乎完全习惯了这样的杀戮。  
是有多熟悉这种事情呢？习惯到……就好像普通人每天吃饭睡觉做礼拜一样正常。  
两人对此都理智地保持了沉默。  
泥人的身体机能似乎一直在缓慢地恶化。他们都知道它坚持不了多久，也许它会突然倒下来全身细胞崩坏而死，于是他们就永远到不了目的地。  
不能让这个危险的刺客接近吉尔加美修——泥人希望自己能做到，可它也清楚这不可能——人造人缺乏力量，而守护者精明老练，他同时拥有精湛的战斗技巧和敏锐的洞察力，足以看穿它那些拖延时间的低级伎俩。如果不是利用梦境的信息，现在这样安定地步行也是不可能发生的。  
从另一个方向说，它当然可以使用令咒让英雄王从岛上消失，然而又能去向何处呢，守护者会穷追不舍——这仅存的最后一个令咒，再不能轻易浪费了。并且，一个下仆擅自决定王的去向，必然会引起英雄王的怒火。  
它下意识地去摸手臂上的红色痕迹。从未想过会成为英雄王的御主——当时轻易地使用了两条令咒，是否是错误的决定呢。  
“我既然承认你为下仆，当然承认你的判断，你在质疑什么”  
王的声音毫无预警地在脑海里出现。  
泥人吓了一跳，脚下一个踉跄。身后的英灵伸手扶了它，皱了皱眉。泥人别开头去。  
它不能露出破绽。英灵一定也知道御主和从者之间存在着意识对话。它不能给对方一个逼问英雄王下落的机会。  
可是那一边的王却不能用同样的办法敷衍。  
“下仆，告诉本王你的位置。”  
“别墅内部。”  
“还有那家伙的位置。”  
“……我不知道。”  
短暂的空白。如果是面对面的话，大概能看到英雄王像蓄谋的猫科动物一样半眯起艳红的双眼。  
泥人似乎听到一声轻笑，接着便再没有回音。  
它斜眼去偷看英灵，白发的男人还是皱着眉，但愿他没有看出刚刚几秒钟内的端倪——这家伙有无与伦比的锐利的眼睛，但眼睛总是会被感情所蒙蔽的。  
王一定会主动地追过来，而我需要想办法争取时间。泥人想。

“那是谁？”  
它先开口问道。被提到的自然是那个记忆中的名字。  
英灵给予一个继续的沉默作为回答。Kiritsugu Emiya。他当然知道对方问的是什么，但依然选择保持安静。  
“……我从你的记忆里读到这个名字。我也读到你的真名。所以我想那应该是你的名字，但你否认了。”  
“……那不是。”英灵回答。。  
“那么是亲人。”  
他无法再否认。  
切嗣是亲人。  
是从死亡的绝望中拯救自己、并给予梦想的人。是救赎，是诅咒，是愿望的初始和理想的终末。梦想有如甜蜜的毒药——  
虽然对现在的他来说，所谓的初始或终末都不再有意义。  
英灵并不回避谈及切嗣，但也不想在这种情况下跟人造人讨论这些久远的记忆。既然对方是能解读记忆的人造人，那么讲述切嗣与自己之间的历史是无用的。而他对于切嗣的感情和念想，似乎更没有必要暴露给本该是猎物的对方。  
没有必要。只是没有必要。英灵对自己说。  
他知道自己肩负任务，但在阿赖耶的强制命令之下他还能选择如何达到目标。不能被这孩子牵着鼻子走。  
“你先告诉我你在哪里看到这个名字。”  
泥人下意识地拧起了衬衣的衣角，但立刻又松开。即使一点点微小的破绽都有可能被看透，它不得不用最大的集中力让自己看上去不像在编造谎言。语气，音调，表情，脸上一丝肌肉的颤动，肢体一个细微的挪移。它担心自己无法控制这些诸多的因素，而对方在无限的时间里积累了无限的经验，任何差错都会成为烧毁整个布局的星火。  
因此它决定说真话。  
“我在……一个魔术师的书信里看过这个名字。那个魔术师叫做费尔巴哈•海因斯，是这个岛实质上的主事者。他的魔术是使用药剂，我想这些人变成僵尸都是因为他的缘故。”  
泥人讲述着它知道的事实。  
“这里是一支逃亡的军队。出于某种目的，他们要制造劣化的圣杯战争，召唤英雄王。这些士兵的负责人是一名军官，但我想他不知道所有人为何停留在这个岛上……知道内情的大概只有那个魔术师本人，他的学徒，以及制造我的……人，而他已经被英雄王处死。”梅茨格的尸体现在应该还在地下室，连同召唤英雄王的整个仪式一起。“那个药剂师……我不知道他要什么，但我感到召唤英雄王并不是他的最终目的。他的研究是关于药剂和它们对人体的影响，偶尔他用一些奇怪的使魔来跟某些人秘密通信……因为我是个没用的废物，没有人在意我，所以有时候会帮忙收拾一些旧东西。”  
泥人抬了抬头：“在其中一封信件里，我见过那个名字。”  
它用平静的口吻来讲述一切，因为它所说的都是真的，除了最后一句。

“这不可能。”  
泥人惊讶地回头，看着脱口而出的男人。显然英灵对这个名字反应巨大，这是他第一次表现出了可以称得上强烈的感情。  
“……那个人不应该存在于这个时代。”英灵局促地捏着拳头。  
对，他当然不存在，但这并不代表他的名字不会出现。然而这个描述意味着什么？人造人迅速地分析着对方话里的隐含信息。“不可能”明明是如此坚定的语气，“不应该”却又显示出推测的成分，也许守护者并不清楚自己身在何时何处——这是可以利用的优势，那么继续编织吧——谎话一旦出口便无法回收，事已至此唯有放手一搏。  
何况它并没有完全说谎。  
“你知道现在是什么时代？”  
“是19……4……不，5……不，不对……”  
英灵眉头紧皱，露出显而易见的纠结神色，甚至不知不觉停止了脚步。他好像痛恨思考一般地用手掌扶住头脑袋，口中依然读出数字，但比起回答更像喃喃自语。  
“19……不，18……还是19……”  
最终他靠到墙上略带抽搐地用手抱着头微微喘息，好像为了历史习题而苦恼的小孩子。人造人感到心里有什么落了地。  
“所以你不知道。”它平静地说出结论。  
看来幸运之神还在眷顾我。  
阿赖耶的系统似乎没有想象中那么完善。它能察觉到危险，派出守护者对其进行抹杀清理，但并不需要让它的工具通晓时间和空间的坐标。而永远困守在无限时间线上的守护者，对具体的时刻和方位的察觉，都毫无疑问地受到了影响，甚至达到了混乱的程度。“清理”工作本身并不需要让他掌握不必要的信息。  
反正只要全部都杀掉就好了。  
悲惨的家伙。它想。认真工作，永不倦怠，永不提出疑问，无论从哪个角度看都是完美的工具。  
……所以为了战胜他，一定不能放过任何一个缺口。

“名字……并不是只有活在这个时代的人才会出现，就如同你可以在任何一本传记里找到亚瑟王的名字，不是么。”泥人踮起脚尖，吃力地举起手臂以便让自己能够着高大的英灵，它用柔软的手掌去触碰对方的手臂，英灵退避了半步，钢铁般的肌肉似乎有一丝僵硬，但立刻松弛下来。这对泥人来说真是个太美妙的信号，说明它到目前为止的每一步棋都走得精确无误。  
“那是谁？”  
“什么？谁？”  
“是什么样的亲人？”  
“你说……切嗣？”  
随着这句话放下手臂的英灵，看起来似乎已经从刚才的混乱情绪中找回了冷静。人造人谨慎地退开半步。  
英灵看着它，它知道自己的计划进行得一帆风顺，绝对没有半点破绽，但英灵只是若有所思地看着它，似乎在斟酌怎样用词来回答。  
“切嗣是……父亲。严格来说，是养父。”他沉着地说，“所以，我介意他的名字是非常合理的。”  
那是因为你没有看到这个名字是如何出现的——人造人这么想，但没有说出这句话。它回忆起在那一瞬间灌注到自己脑海中的、有如乱麻一样无限庞杂的梦境，一切都混乱不堪，即使想看清也抓不住头绪，仿佛无数黑色的麻线纠缠成网，遮云蔽日，令人窒息。它几乎能够理解英灵对于时间的混乱印象是怎么来的——在他的世界里似乎时间这种东西从未明朗，所有的记忆只余苍茫。  
唯一清晰的，就是那个名字。  
不是念出来、写出来，或者是记在一张纸上那样的，而是仿佛与“存在”同样的，从一开始就在那里，从一开始就如此清晰，仿佛伤痕一样深刻的名字。  
记忆的磨耗让他几乎连自己的名字也要遗忘，然而却记得这个名字。  
让人介意的养父和口是心非的家伙。它在内心为英灵添加了一条秘密注解。  
“我没有亲人，所以不能理解你的心情。”  
它又开始用那种局促的语气说话。  
“我作为……工具，被制造出来，却无法施行工具的职责，主人他……所以他从来没有把我当成人来对待，不，即使是当成霍蒙克鲁斯也没有过吧。对他来说我只是纯粹的器皿，就像一只旧杯子，还有个破洞。”  
冷静地分析着，泥人对于自身的看法近似无情。这种感觉几乎让英灵产生了微妙的既视感。泥人看到他装模作样地干咳了两声，抬起头来的时候已经换成了另一种表情。  
“所以你向吉尔加美修效忠，只因为那个阴晴不定的自恋狂愿意把你当成卑贱的下仆？霍蒙克鲁斯的想法还真是难以理解。”男人皱起眉头，习惯性的讥讽溢于言表。  
——是想掩饰什么呢。泥人稍稍仰头，空洞的眼神望着前方空洞的楼梯。  
“是啊，从杯子变成了仆人，我非常满足。所以，我想在我机能停止之前，为他所用，哪怕一点点也可以。”  
因为在死掉之前被赋予了存在的意义呢。它一边回答一边想。  
所以，无论如何，为了王，不得不除掉你。

计划其实很简单。守护者拥有强大的力量和丰富的经验，因此正面对抗毫无胜算。利用不存在的卫宫切嗣的名字作为诱饵，将英灵引诱到导师的房间。那里应该还残留着学徒丢在那里的水晶碎片——那些碎片曾经是巨大水晶球的一部分，将魔术的烟雾封闭在内进行魔力侦测——因此这些水晶也附着异常的魔力，可以作为临时的封印道具来使用。从之前反应来看，守护者虽然强大，但本身的对魔力并不突出，因此泥人几乎是绝望地期待着这些封印水晶，加上自己所学的魔术，应该能暂时地封锁守护者的行动。  
其实它确实见过Emiya这个字母组合，但并不是卫宫切嗣。那应该是同一姓氏的另一人，究竟是谁呢，这不重要——对人造人来说此刻它仅仅是需要用这个名字作为一个诱饵。  
当然，只是暂时。守护者不需要费太多时间就能撕开它微薄的封印，因此完成这些之后它必须立刻寻求新的协助者。即使不能消灭守护者，至少要拖延时间。  
它内心已经有了人选——不久之前，在英灵口中提到过的人。

在别墅内部的另一处。  
淡紫色的烟雾依然弥漫在幽暗的空间里。走廊的尽头传来数声野兽般的咆哮，但立刻随着刀剑割裂血肉的声音而断绝。地上横七竖八地倒着士兵的尸体，变色的皮肤和爪牙显示，他们在死亡之前就已经被药剂转化为行尸走肉。  
黄金之剑将怪物们洞穿，赋予它们仁慈的了断。吉尔加美修一步一步走过哀嚎的尸群，无视怪物们微不足道的攻击。他厌恶地皱起眉头，从王之财宝中抽出一柄长剑，向侧畔平直地挥出。  
猎杀丧尸这种事情并不在王的兴趣之内，他斩断的是墙上一排尚未燃尽的蜡烛。  
吉尔加美修将长剑收回王财，顺势收回了地上所有的刀剑。虽然一路上断绝了这种肮脏魔术的来源，但毕竟为时已晚，几乎所有士兵都已经被感染，整个别墅都笼罩在这种药剂的气味之中。对高傲的王而言，这种腐尸的气息并不愉快。  
但他还有事要做。杀死丧尸不过是路上随手而为，他要去完成的是更严酷的裁决。  
在充盈着建筑物的恶臭中，他仔细辨认魔力的波动，从中分辨出御主和英灵的气息。王并不着急，但却面无表情，盔甲发出响声，他慢慢地向着需要的方向走去。

_tbc


	14. 13

故事的开始有些隐晦。  
对弱者来说，语焉不详通常是一种武器。现在泥人正想依靠这样武器，从不可能放松警惕的猎杀者手下偷到一丝喘息的时机。他们的目的地就在眼前。  
费尔巴哈•海因斯导师的房间。  
这个房间在整个建筑中处于最微妙的位置，既能俯视外面岛上一大半的土地，又不会离别墅内的各条通道太远，而同一层楼的过道拐角处就是阿贝尔•克瑞格上尉的房间。海因斯显然打尽了算盘，占用了这个各方面都称得上枢纽的位置。  
门开着一条缝，没有人。英灵和人造人一前一后地走进房间。屋里还有一些残余的烟雾，虽然导师离开已久，那些药剂的效用似乎多少还留着。所幸烟雾的浓度已经非常低，对具有抗魔力的英灵和人造人都不再有威胁。  
英灵环视了一圈，作为魔术师的房间略显简陋。墙上贴的世界地图上标出欧洲战场的局势——看上去图上的状况还停留在轴心国相继投降之后，导师对凡人间的世界战争似乎没有他表现出来的那样关心。窗户紧闭，窗帘非常厚重，天花板上垂下数条铁链，每条铁链上都挂着不同形状的水晶块，里面悬浮着各种颜色的、已经开始变得黯淡的烟雾。窗户对面的一整面墙做成了书架，上面泛黄的古籍和手稿看起来更像魔术师的标准配置。书桌上摆着一架三球仪，旁边的地上胡乱地堆着一些信笺纸和信封，差不多有一公尺高。  
泥人指着那堆灰尘扑扑的信件说，就是那里面。  
英灵向桌子走了半步，又回头看了一眼人造人。后者畏缩了一下说：“那边还有残余的魔术药剂，我不能随便触碰……”  
只好自己动手的英灵开始在那堆已经积灰的信件中寻找。他要找的正是泥人口中出现过Kiritsugu Emiya的那一封信，但这不是切嗣应该存在的时代，因此姓名出现的部分不可能在抬头或是结尾，他只能从信件内容中去一一寻找。信件大部分是用德文书写，也有一些英语，夹着拉丁文，甚至古日耳曼语——如尼文字和哥特文字，艰深晦涩——这让英灵浏览起来更加缓慢。  
寻找一个名字似乎是毫无意义的。可是他无法控制自己不去想象，在某一张已经泛黄、边缘被药剂染得斑斑点点的信纸上，在那些陌生的语言里，某一个人用某种语气提到了那个人——卫宫切嗣，他的养父。那会是什么样的场合呢，他并不知道此刻身在什么时代，是切嗣生活之前或是之后，然而如果有一份手稿记录下切嗣的名字，那会是怎样的文字——是圣杯战争已经作古的记载，还是尚未发生的预言……呢？  
明知是瞬间不切实际的妄想，却无法停止搜寻这种渺茫的机会。

泥人放轻动作，再轻一点，然后俯身开始捡拾地上的水晶碎片。它知道英灵正在专注于检查信件，梦境的信息和模糊的描述帮助它制造了这个脆弱的陷阱——那个名字是它在英灵的梦境中看见，当然并不存在于任何一封信件上。英灵很快就会发现这点，因此现在它需要抓紧时间。  
水晶球的碎片被学徒扔在地上摔碎了，变得更加细小。它不得已只能捡起其中最大的几块，揣在怀里。英灵的背影显示他依然沉浸在信件中，赤脚的人造人悄无声息地退出了房间。  
它只需要把房间暂时地锁起来。它记得一些低级的封印魔术，可以用这些水晶作为媒介，因为是低等结界所以不会造成大的响动，希望守护者沉浸在那些陈旧的信件中不要回头……关门会造成声响所以屋门必须开着，泥人站在门口把水晶摆成五芒星的形状，按照记忆里的办法开始设置简陋的结界。  
这没有花多少时间。当水银丝画成的魔术阵消隐在地板和墙壁上之后，这个暂时的陷阱就算完成了。现在那房间里是与外面隔绝的世界，背对正门的英灵也许会因为那些信件暂时放松防备，换句话说这也是对于人造人来说渺茫的机会。它必须快而安静地找到它设想的协助者。  
泥人退了两步，确信结界已经设置好之后，转身跑向阿贝尔•克瑞格上尉的房间。

英灵说过那些丧尸有一个指挥者。  
它知道那些人是优秀的士兵，纳粹德国引以为豪的国防军，忠诚，尖锐，迅猛如同闪电，即使成为行尸走肉也会本能地攻击入侵者。士兵以服从命令为天职。  
那么，只有一个人能够给这些死去的士兵下达命令。  
——在这座岛上，唯一一名高级军官。  
不管信不信神，它打从心底里感激克瑞格上尉跟导师的房间距离不算太远，它只要拐过那个墙角就能看到目的地。暂且不提上尉的单兵作战能力，如果他真的能指挥其余的丧尸，那必然是泥人此刻所能想到的最强大的战斗力。  
……只希望现在上尉愿意听它的话。它知道那是一名热忱的军官，爱护下属如同爱他远方的儿子。如果它能让上尉相信白发英灵是这个岛上所有生者的敌人，它就能获取信任，一线希望——  
奔跑的动作被迫停止了。  
它跑向的那扇门在距离它几米远的地方碎裂，木片像雪花一样洒在空中，从碎片中探出一条炮筒粗的手臂，皮肤表面像干涸的大地一样裂开，暴露出鲜红化脓的软组织，手掌的利爪张开，如同铁网笼罩了人造人整个头部。它浑身颤抖，感到自己被一股巨大的力量提了起来，脖子和肩膀仿佛要瞬间被扯断一样剧痛。  
这是什么怪物？  
“啊，是你这个怪物。”  
对方先于它开口，带着明显的巴伐利亚口音。除开那条膨胀的胳膊，怪物的其他地方似乎并没有变大，泥人辨认出他身上已经撕烂的国防军制服，以及那双属于日耳曼人的眼睛——流出血和脓，长在一张开裂的、污浊的脸上；那些皮肤变成一种难看的紫黑色，看上去像蜥蜴的鳞片一样坚硬而粗糙。他的身体已经完全变成了另一种形态，在左胸本该是铁十字徽章的地方，在血管和半腐烂半撕裂的肌肉包裹中，露出发亮的水晶一角——那曾经是一盏提灯，泥人知道那个东西。  
海因斯这个该死的老狐狸。  
阿贝尔•克瑞格上尉，或者说曾经是克瑞格上尉的东西，扯着嘶哑的嗓子说话。  
“我认识你，你这巫术造出来的怪物……他们叫你什么？Homunculus？你们这些狗娘养的魔术师，我早就知道你们不可信任……”上尉加大了手上的力气，泥人怀疑自己的头骨会在对方手中炸开……但是上尉只是狠狠地抓着它，继续说下去。  
“告诉我你知道的一切。你们到底干了什么……我们究竟被什么东西入侵了，为什么士兵变成了这样，为什么所有人都死了……！！”  
泥人感到头骨快要裂开，可是在对方瞪着它的眼睛仿佛要突出来，它连手指都不敢动一下。它的指望落空了，海因斯把所有人变成了丧尸，而每天暴露在魔术影响下的上尉是其中最深刻的受害者，因为他明明身体已经变异，却还保留着作为人类的心智，还能作为指挥官控制那些无脑的僵尸，甚至还能思考岛上发生的一切不合常理的事，看上去就像他还是一名军官一样。  
然而他能得出的唯一是结论和事实是，他和他所有的士兵都已经被变成了不折不扣的怪物。  
对泥人而言，唯一的希冀化为尘土。它的计划瞬间成为泡影，接下来将会发生的事一股脑冲过它的大脑：上尉会捏爆它的脑袋如同捏爆一个鸡蛋，然后守护者会打破结界，杀掉已经成为怪物的人类，杀掉剩下的所有人，包括不知所踪的导师和学徒，最终他会杀掉另一个英灵……英雄王的末路已经别无选择。  
而作为失败品的人造人，为其君主所做的一切努力都将毫无意义。它无力地合上眼皮，等待丧尸捏碎它的颅骨。

空间碎裂了。无形的碎片仿佛被空气吞噬了一样消失。但确实有什么东西被打破了。  
随之碎裂的是被切成豆腐块一样的石墙。打破结界之后，只需要几刀就足够让守护者击碎那些厚重的墙壁，白发的英灵自损毁的石墙后现身，不紧不慢地走到上尉和泥人面前。这个薄弱的结界支撑的时间比泥人预料的还要少。需要狩猎的猎物就在眼前，英灵似乎不打算发表任何无用的感言了。  
但是久经沙场的上尉迅速地考虑了各种可能性。他提起人造人，像拎一条腌肉一样在半空晃了晃。  
“你攻击的话，这家伙的脑袋就会成为一人份土豆浓汤。”  
以人质作为筹码不算是士兵的荣耀，但上尉显然已经了解到英灵的强大，正面对抗的手段都不可能取胜。  
泥人绷紧了身体。上尉的考虑并非毫无道理，若他认为所有的事件都是魔术师们的花招，那么这个新出现的敌人必然跟魔术师是一伙的。可泥人知道英灵的来历，守护者肩负重任，即使他曾经救过自己也不会改变任务的初衷，上尉的要挟可能得到的唯一回应，就是跟自己一起被守护者剁成一滩烂泥。  
白发英灵面无表情地抬起手，他的手上依然握着那一对漂亮的黑白双剑，不沾染一丝血污。  
泥人紧闭双眼，等待着死亡到来。  
然后它听到金属落地的声音。

漂亮的黑白双剑躺在地上。  
泥人不敢相信自己的眼睛。它看到英灵举起空荡荡的双手，以示无意攻击。  
“让那孩子走。”英灵说，依然语气平直。  
泥人瞪大眼睛。他们中间一定有一个人疯了。  
英灵重复了一遍。  
“让它走。”  
丧尸大笑了起来。上尉似乎对成功威胁到对方感到非常欣慰，大约他也没有料到这样孤注一掷的卑鄙行为居然能迫使对方让步。他仰头长啸，紧接着一阵又一阵嚎哭般的叫声响彻整个建筑，空洞的夜里响起不吉的回音，此起彼伏。泥人不知道那些丧尸还剩下这么多。他们一路上杀掉的应该不少啊……？  
上尉干笑了一声：“在确保你不能攻击之前，我不会放走这个人偶的。”  
成群的丧尸突然从楼梯口、从窗台、从房间里现身。他们潮水般扑上来将英灵包围在中间，张开血盆大口，腥臭的气息贯穿腐朽的躯壳，尖利的牙齿刺进英灵的小腿和手腕。无数层丧尸将他围在中间使他无法躲避。它们扒着、抱着他的腿和手臂，撕咬着筋腱和肌肉，企图用血腥的桎梏将敌人困在其中。  
殷红的血液在黑夜里绽放出花朵。  
英灵动了动肩膀，试图挪出一只手，没有成功，他叹了口气，放弃了从丧尸口中拔出手臂的努力。阿赖耶提供的魔力当然能修复这些伤口，但切肤的疼痛依然会沿着神经遍布整个身体。也许这个决定并不合适，他想。耗费大量的魔力去拯救一个必死的人造人什么的。  
虽然最终的结果并不会变。所有人都会被抹杀在黑暗中。守护者的目的从一开始就没有别的可能。即使是泥人能侥幸活下来，也会因为自身机能的消失而迅速死亡。  
失败的人偶。那孩子既孤独又孱弱，它从未享受生的快乐，因此也不会畏惧死亡，身为魔术产物，它像是完美无缺的工具，存在与消亡都没有更多的意义。

工具啊。  
我不同情你。

他最终只是皱了皱眉。  
“你看，我没有攻击，也没有武器。我甚至不能动。但只要我想，我可以在五分钟之内切断这里所有尸体的脑袋。”他的半身都浸满鲜血，被层层叠叠的尸体包围，像一尊被固定在底座上的雕像，“所以这不是交涉，而是规劝。让它走。”  
在上尉开口之前，回应他的是人造人口中被压抑的啜泣的声音。

在别墅的门口，已经没有任何哨兵。  
学徒菲塞勒喘着气靠着石墙，在阶梯坐下来。长期专注于研究而忽略了磨练的身体显然不适于高强度的运动，比如一场毫无方向的逃亡。他用力揉着膝盖，大口喘息，也不顾空气里刺鼻的腐臭味，肌肉的酸痛使他感到了自身的弱小——连跑步都变得如此艰难。逃离了变成怪物的导师，逃离爱因兹贝伦的工房，他手上除了一堆剩下的药剂之外什么都没了，他想逃离这个岛，可是又能去哪里呢，除了时计塔盗窃者的罪名，他一无所有。  
他把头仰靠在墙壁上望着天空发呆。在所有的纷争和流血之上，月光依然冰冷安详。  
……似乎过于安静了。  
他又警觉起来，四下里打望。远处有一些丧尸的尸体……是真正的尸体，已经没有任何活动迹象那种，但也没有任何痕迹表明它们是被何人所杀。夜风依然掠过空旷的建筑，树叶喳喳作响。没有更多的声音了。他感到身上的神经又全部紧绷了起来。  
过于安静是因为他没有听到之前那些丧尸的咆哮。那些活动的尸体……都到哪里去了呢？还是——被杀死了呢？是被谁？  
学徒不自觉地抱紧了双臂。现场留下了尸体却没有武器的痕迹，能做到这一点的，在这个岛上只有两个人了。  
或者，他们都不应该被称之为人。

泥人猛地张开眼。它知道该来的总会来。  
他来了。  
“本王不知道你们在演什么戏码……不过杂种们聚集在此，倒是省了一个一个处决的麻烦。”  
空间里张开金色的门扉，随着虚空中浮现的无数兵器而出现的，毫无疑问是英雄王吉尔加美修。王的声音清净凛冽，金色盔甲不沾一丝血污和尘土，在他经过的地方，浑浊的空气似乎都被驱散，仿佛摩西劈开浩瀚的红海。  
他稍微地抬起双臂，姿态庄严而美丽，如同高高在上的神祇给予人间仁慈的赦免。  
“怀着感激的心情去死吧，愚民们。”  
致命的金色暴雨在所有人头顶降下。

_tbc


	15. 14

故事的开始满载凄厉。  
阿贝尔•克瑞格上尉服役多年。作为一名优秀的士兵，他身体强壮、头脑精明、战功卓越，有他的铁十字勋章为证；作为一名指挥者，他时刻牢记着属于国防军的荣耀，这支队伍声名显赫，闪电战的铁蹄曾经碾压过无数欧洲的土地。  
德国投降之后这支残余的部队退守在这个孤独的小岛，与诡谲的魔术师、无机的人造人、难以理解的法术和仪式为伍。前导师凯因斯永远保持貌似坦诚却又深不可测的姿态，爱因兹贝伦的叛逃者看不起一切普通人——在这个爱因兹贝伦的废弃工房所在的岛上，克瑞格上尉作为最高军事指挥，并没有享受到实际上的权力。他接受凯因斯赠送的灯盏并非出于友好，而仅仅是因为希望能够最大限度节省宝贵的物资，因为那盏灯不需要燃料。  
他是优秀而强大的人类。然而也仅仅是人类。他早该料到那些奸猾的魔术师不会做出任何善行。

起因如同所有烂俗的恐怖小说一样充满悬疑色彩。在这个晚上，他的士兵一个接一个被神秘的杀手干掉，没有任何活着的目击者或者凶手来去的痕迹，甚至看不出是什么武器造成了死亡。他几乎怀疑盟军是不是已经在他们不知道的情况下登陆，但理智告诉他这不可能。入侵者仿佛来自远超人类理解的范畴，因此他唯一能想到的就是那些狡诈的魔术师。  
然而他没有能力逼问出真相。当凯因斯以放弃全部指挥权为筹码交换私人空间的时候，他能做的也只有全盘接受。  
他并不知道这一允诺将为所有的士兵带来怎样的地狱。  
凯因斯发动了藏在蜡烛中的药剂，丧尸药剂将士兵变成活着的尸体，整个建筑物顿时成为怪物的巢穴。克瑞格上尉目睹自己的勤务兵被徒手撕开了腹腔，内脏的颜色伴随着还在跳动的心脏一起炸裂。丧尸们分食同袍的尸体，剩下的人都已经成为怪物的同类。  
上尉打空了最后一发子弹，只能躲进自己的房间，将所有的家具堵在门口，虽然他知道那拖延不了多久的时间。他身体颤抖，在房间里来回踱步，试图在房间里思考出头绪——解决现状的办法，或者联系上魔术师的方式，然而血气冲涌的大脑只有空白一片。  
已经没有任何办法了。  
房间的门正在经受着外面怪物们的猛烈撞击。木片碎裂的声音也一并撞击着上尉的鼓膜。  
身在地狱，无人可得救赎。  
木门被破坏的那一刻他已经放弃了挣扎，突然之间桌上的灯盏放出诡异的强光，灯盏中的烟雾不断聚拢又扩撒，好像某种正在呼吸的器官。然后那盏灯里的烟雾突然变形，从自身抽出长长的藤蔓，带着尖刺的触手缠住上尉的身体，将灯盏硬生生埋进他的胸腔。那些刺进皮肤的藤蔓吸取着宿主的血肉，他开始迅速变异，身体膨胀，皮肤硬化龟裂，喉咙里发出拖长的咆哮。军官的人性至此消失，尸体们迎来了他们唯一的领导者。

此刻，战况呈现出微妙的三足鼎立的状态。  
守护者迅速理解了这个状况，并且在大脑中模拟出各种可能性——三方对峙，两两制约，这种平衡必定会在短时间内被打破，而最有可能的结果无疑是其中一方被两外两者合力消灭。他权衡着，敌人分别是被魔术变异的士兵和喜怒无常的英灵——因为之前的骚动，他已经将任务目标改为消灭丧尸为第一优先，因此即使现在吉尔加美修就在眼前，他依然会将上尉作为下手的第一选择。  
只是不知道喜怒无常的英雄王，会不会对他的行动造成什么阻碍呢。  
想法尚未成形，凶器已经在手。守护者将干将莫邪重新召唤在手中，身体突进朝着丧尸猛劈——如果这个过程中吉尔加美修对他进行攻击，就意味着他将腹背受敌，虽然阿赖耶能提供足够的魔力，但想要全身而退就不可能了。  
但是时间太短暂，他来不及思考“假如英雄王趁机偷袭自己”的应对策略了——如果对方真的趁这个时候动手，那也只能认命自己赌输了这一把。但直觉告诉他，那个性格扭曲的王并不会在这种时候动手——没有任何理由，只是这么“觉得”罢了。  
危险的赌局，在思考之前就已经下注。  
金色的刀剑在他身后发出破空的响声。

让守护者困扰了数秒钟的问题，却似乎完全没有对英雄王造成影响。  
巴比伦之门在他身后打开，金色的刀剑呼啸着刺向敌人们，将丧尸的躯体割裂。刚才撕咬着英灵的丧尸都不得已地松开了口，立刻便被一把又一把剑刃穿透，惨叫声此起彼伏堪比地狱。英灵感到阿赖耶的力量正在顺着内部的回路一丝一丝修补他残破的身体，但他等不及彻底修复便冲向了丧尸中最后一只，也是最难缠的上尉。  
上尉的身上已经扎满了数柄尖刺，他抓着泥人的那条手臂断成两截，变色的肉渣溅得满地都是。他颤抖着，暂时性地失去了对自己身体的控制力，眼疾手快的守护者立刻收起双剑，侧身一捞将泥人从怪物的控制范围带走。英灵单手搂着人造人，后者在他的臂弯里轻得像是一片羽毛——那孩子没有重量，好像一阵风就能吹散。  
英雄王斜斜地瞟了一眼守护者，没有任何感谢或者谦让的意思，只是举起了手臂，于是更多的刀剑浮现在空中，落雨般飞向满屋丧尸。在挣扎的怪物中间，上尉发出惨烈的咆哮，口鼻都溢出污浊的液体，伤痛让他失去了作为人类的理智，他嚎叫着扑向两名英灵，显然已经将他们视作同等的敌人。  
不管是否出于自愿，此刻前来杀戮的守护者和本该成为目标的英雄王，似乎不可避免地站在了同一条战线上。  
虽然也算是合理，不过……可真是微妙。  
守护者没有发现自己又习惯性地皱起了眉头，要他跟吉尔加美修配合战斗？还不如从岛上一箭射中柏林国会大厦的旗杆来得简单。  
然而最古之王再一次显示了他的大度（？）和不可预料。  
“也好，待本王先收拾干净。”说话间鲜红的眼瞳闪了一瞬，英雄王提高了音调，好像一点也没有守护者那样的担心。在前来灭杀他的刺客动手之前，独断的王单方面宣布了他们被迫结成的同盟。而且他好像毫无顾虑，对于这位刺客会不会在背后捅他刀子没有半点怀疑。  
……这真是太糟糕了。这会让守护者忍不住对这位思维跳跃的王者抱有好感的。  
然而英雄王并不在乎守护者的想法。  
“那边的英灵，你那些剽窃的伎俩，能跟得上本王吗——！”  
这思维真是太跳跃了——总觉得，好像接到了什么了不得的邀请啊……  
白发英灵怀着微妙的心情念出吟唱，将固有结界中的无数剑刃释放在这狭窄的空间。

如果有地狱，大概也就这副光景了。  
除了少数几匹丧尸还在抽搐之外，已经没有能够活动的怪物。金色王者漫不经心地指挥着利剑将最后两匹丧尸斩断。守护者看着他几乎毫无防备的背影，暗暗地将魔力聚集在双手，等待干将莫邪上的裂纹一点一点消失，随时准备与英雄王决一死战。  
王看了看一地狼藉，把目光移向对面的红衣英灵：“肮脏的东西。”  
英灵不确定他是在说地上的尸体还是在说自己，便没有回答。结果英雄王的眼睛死死看着他，过了好一会儿，英灵迟疑地开口：“难道……你在等我回答你？”  
“否则这里还有别人吗？愚钝。”王不满地说，让英灵不敢预测他下一步是要开王财还是要开玩笑。吉尔加美修把英灵从上到下打量了一遍，似乎还颇有一点满意。  
在英灵的记忆里，他们当然不算熟。但英灵了解这位古老的王者，虽然脾气从来都阴晴不定，但英雄王干脆而直接的思维方式反而显得极为简洁。他既然宣布了短暂的同盟，那么在正式宣战之前，通常不会背后捅刀。  
但也难说——毕竟这是那位难以捉摸的王者啊。  
英雄王在尸体堆里走了几步，并不知道身后的英灵正在脑内吐槽，只是目光嫌恶地扫过地上的尸体。  
“逃走了。”他说。  
守护者立刻意识到他说的是什么，然后搜寻整个房间，每一具尸体都逃不过他鹰一样的双眼。他很快地把房间里的尸体扫了一眼，果然没有。  
在横七竖八的尸体中，并没有作为首领的上尉。那头狡猾的怪物趁着两名英灵绞杀他部下的时候，不知何时已经逃离这个现场，而本应该被救下的人造人也不在此处。  
英雄王的眼神显示出他此刻心情不好。  
这是理所当然的，在两名英灵的围攻下，上尉仍旧能全身而退，毫无疑问是对英雄王的侮辱。而人造人，无论他是自己主动离开还是被人带走，作为英雄王的御主，他的存在直接关系到王本身。  
——他会立刻拿我泄愤吗？守护者握紧了短剑。  
英雄王朝他转了半步，用不容置疑的命令语气说：“去找那个人偶。”  
守护者挑起一侧的眉毛。  
王好像没有看懂他的质疑，甚至把要求又重复了一遍。  
“你，立刻，去找到那个没用的人偶。”  
英灵的嘴角抽搐了两秒。  
“怎么说也是你的御主，竟然让身为敌人的我去找？我可是会杀掉那孩子的哦？”  
“你的目标难道不是那些下贱的怪物吗？”  
英雄王瞪了他一眼，却没有继续，只是转身大步向外走去。惊诧于王敏锐的洞察力，守护者只好跟着也走了出去。

通往地下室的道路仿佛延长了一万倍。  
菲塞勒跑了几步，又气喘吁吁地靠在冰冷的石墙上休息了会儿。他下意识地抬头去看墙上的蜡烛，幸好因为梅茨格•冯•爱因兹贝伦的施法要求，这个区域从没有士兵驻扎，因此费尔巴哈导师也没有在这里安置丧尸药剂。现在他要经过这条长到仿佛没有尽头的通道，去地下室寻找他的目标。  
他努力移动沉重的小腿，强行把自己从墙上拉起来，继续往前走去。

仪式的房间在走廊尽头。菲塞勒终于抵达到那扇门前。门虚掩着，他小心翼翼地推了半把，门应声而开。  
里面依然是血腥的处刑现场，梅茨格•冯•爱因兹贝伦的尸体还在那里斜躺着，地上的召唤阵像是暗红色的警戒线。学徒只好背贴着墙壁，小步小步地挪到祭坛那边去。他的目标在那里。  
用于召唤的圣遗物——世界上第一条蛇的蛇蜕化石，正盛放在木匣中。  
那正是菲塞勒当年在导师的药物催眠作用下，从时计塔窃取出来的东西。学徒的想法很直接，当年他因为偷盗这项昂贵的藏品而被时计塔列为叛徒，那么如果他想要恢复自己的身份和名誉再次回到魔术师的世界，必然需要将这件失窃物原封不动地退回。  
他三步并两步地冲上去，一把将木匣扣紧，把那件失窃物牢牢地锁进匣子里，然后把匣子抱进怀中，好像一个贫苦的农民从田里挖到一堆金子。  
学徒很清楚，他的后半生就赌在这木匣中的蛇蜕上了。  
他把木匣打开看了两眼，又合上，又打开，害怕只要那东西不在他的视线里就会自己长腿跑掉一样。他现在需要想办法离开这个岛，他知道有一个简陋的港口，唯一的一个，那里有条破船，那是他仅有的希望……  
有东西拽住了他的裤脚，菲塞勒立刻栽倒在地上，像是惊吓过度的鸟一样哆嗦着飞快地靠向墙角。然后他看清那东西不过是一只白色的猫，嘴里叼着他的裤子，发出低沉的呼噜声。  
“见鬼的东西。”他气急败坏地一脚把猫踹开，猫在地上滚了两圈，对着他嘶嘶地龇起尖牙。猫是一种极有灵性的动物，而这也是菲塞勒不喜欢它的原因——它们总是看着你，或者看着空无一物的地方，好像偷窥着一切。  
菲塞勒正打算补一脚把猫踢出他的视线，猫突然惨叫起来。一阵凄厉的嘶鸣从它嘴里发出，它的前爪扣着地面，好像有什么东西正抓住它的后半截身体，用力地想把它拖进帷幕的阴影。  
那会是什么——在这种地方，这种情况下？  
在猫撕心裂肺的叫声里，菲塞勒感到恐惧再一次咬住了他。他只好死死地把装着蛇蜕的木匣搂紧，拼命往后退。  
当猫再一次走到他面前的时候，他看到了“那个东西”。

一颗血红的心脏，跳动着，伸出很多根须一般的触手，扎进肉里，就这样附着在猫的背上。那颗心显然是活的，并且随着每一次跳动，从内部透出某种光亮。猫也是活的，但它肯定已经不是之前普通的野猫了。  
那到底是什么东西？  
那颗红色的心脏上的根须翘起来晃动着，仿佛在探查四周的情况。那种形态对学徒来说并不陌生，他的导师曾经尝试过用特殊药剂对一些已死的个体进行细胞活化，使没有生命的肉块也能像活的东西一样行动——而菲塞勒不止一次看到梅茨格•冯•爱因兹贝伦盗取费尔巴哈的研究资料，他肯定也把这些药剂的配方偷走了，然后用于他自己的——  
他自己的什么？  
梅茨格只研究一样东西。  
——圣杯。  
学徒觉得自己像是被扔进了冰窖。他又死死地瞪了那只猫两眼，看着那颗跳动的心脏。这里是梅茨格的工房，是整个岛上灵脉最集中的地方，这间小小的地下室用于召唤英灵，它必然有两样东西存在，其一是学徒怀里的圣遗物，其二是维持英灵存在的圣杯。他不敢相信那个判断然而似乎所有的线索都指向这个结论——  
那颗心脏，正是梅茨格仿制出来的伪圣杯。

学徒大叫了一声。猫被他一惊，立刻闪身躲进了帷幕背后。  
学徒的惊讶并不是因为发现了伪圣杯，而是有人在这个时候推开了虚掩的房门。进入地下室的是另一个熟悉的身影，他们在今天已经打过好几次交道。  
那是梅茨格的另一件作品，未能成为圣杯的人造人。  
互相不知道对方意图的两人对峙着。人造人注意到学徒怀里的木匣，后者又把它抱紧了一些。  
人造人先打破了沉默。  
“放下圣杯。我需要那东西。”它说着，手指间出现了闪亮的水银丝。这无疑是威胁。  
学徒咬紧了牙齿。

_tbc


	16. 15

故事的开始宛如陷阱。  
学徒菲塞勒感觉到自己的手指紧紧地抠着木匣表面，冷汗从额角淌下。  
“这不是圣杯。”他说，说出口的那一瞬间就感到了这句话是多么苍白无力，如果站在对面的是他自己，估计也是不会相信的。  
人造人亮出了指尖的水银丝。  
学徒手心里全是汗。也许有不少精于毒药、擅长战斗的药剂师，但菲塞勒绝对不是其中的一员；而爱因兹贝伦的人造人拥有比普通魔术师更多的回路，天生就善于使用魔术。认真打起来的话，学徒并不是全无胜算——只是希望渺茫，非常非常渺茫。  
“这不是圣杯，真的。”他结结巴巴地辩解，“这只是圣遗物，召唤英雄王用的，我需要它，但它对你来说一文不值。”  
“我知道，蛇蜕，”人造人轻声回答，看上去对英雄王的故事烂熟于心，“狡猾的东西，偷走不老药的贼。王不会喜欢它的。”  
它放下了手，但立刻又抬了起来。  
“我要圣杯，它在哪里？”  
学徒的内心疯狂地大叫，脸上冷汗直流。仿佛是上天要拯救他一样，帷幕的阴影中传来一声轻微的猫叫声，人造人扭头去看，菲塞勒立刻抓住万分之一秒的机会，抱着他的赃物夺门而出。他知道人造人不会来追他的，它要找的圣杯已经在房间里喵喵叫了。

与英雄王并行，听上去是一件不可思议的事情。  
守护者在成为守护者之前，就知道这名英灵。与其说是最古老的英雄王，不如说是最古老的惹事精：王不按常理出牌，每个行动都充满意外，常常带来一些令人惊讶的后果，但更多的时候是让人给他收拾烂摊子。因为某一次圣杯战争的因缘，他们在无限多的平行世界里交手无数次，有无数次的时间他用无限剑制将英雄王斩于干将莫邪之下，更多的时候作为人类的自己死于王之财宝。魔术师与英灵也好，御主与从者也好，守护者与英雄王也好，有太多的理由让他们成为敌人，却几乎从来没有机会安静地走在同一条长廊上。  
封闭空间里的脚步声让他觉得很不自然，而且，极其尴尬。  
……但也不可能跟英雄王聊天啊，那是自寻死路。  
王稍稍走在前面，仿佛所有人在他身后跟随都是理所当然的事情。他可能真的是这样认为的，毕竟是那个最古老的王，在他的认知里，世间的一切归他所有大概都是理所当然的。  
此刻英雄王是为了猎杀逃走的丧尸首领，同时也要去寻找他的御主——即使是他，也不得不服从于圣杯的规则，御主的生死关系到从者是否能持续现世，然而在这种节骨眼上，他竟然命令一名来消灭他的敌人去找他的御主？  
——这个人简直完全不能用逻辑来判断。守护者想，如果他还活着，现在一定是太阳穴都要炸了。  
他终于开口打破了沉默。  
“既然是统御万物的英雄王，为什么要介意区区霍蒙克鲁斯呢？”  
那并不是正式的提问，听上去更像是无意识发出的质疑。然而王对这种无稽的问题竟然也没有嗤之以鼻，反而思考了起来——虽然也仅仅思考了几秒钟。  
“哼，即使你赞誉本王也不会得到本王的青睐。”王冷静地回答，没有看到后者脸上惊诧的表情仿佛在说“真不要脸”。  
“本王答应过那人造之物，给予其王的庇护。话说回来，你前来行刺本王，却还舍身保护本王的下仆，这不是更加愚不可及吗？”  
他停下了脚步，突兀转身，随手一拦就把毫无防备的守护者堵在墙上。后者身体一僵，抬手就要召唤双剑。但是王比他快了一步，即使是微小的先机也足以让一名英灵制止对方的行动。  
王用力掰着守护者的手腕，他们的距离非常近，近得只隔着一层绷紧的空气，两名英灵的眼睛都直直地看向对方眼里，只是王的瞳孔艳红有如炽烈的鲜血，另一人的眼珠却是铸铁般冷漠的铅色。  
仿佛刻意的对比。  
“愚蠢之人……”吉尔加美修低沉地重复着，“你是……什么东西？”  
他口中的那个人一愣。  
“正如你所说，本王统御万物，聆听万物，了解万物。世间一切都理应让本王知晓，即使本王不判断、不关心、不问询，凡人也有上呈给本王的义务——不，应该被称为‘本能’。在这个地方，这个时代，那些人类自相残杀的事件，本王都已经知道了，因为本王就是本王，但是你——”  
压制着他的手松开了，转而摁上了他的胸口——英雄王的力道很重，他的手指死死地压在他的左胸，足够感觉到那层厚实的肌肉下面——没有任何心跳。  
守护者反射性地将对方推开，同时抿紧了嘴唇。  
“你不是人类。你不是一个活物，你是已故之人，即英灵，但又跟本王不同，你不属于这个世界也不属于这个时代，因此你不是本王治下之物，你是一个异端——所以，你究竟是什么东西？”  
这是一个疑问句，但他毫无犹豫地说出这些话，甚至连一丝思考的迹象也没有——当英雄王对另一名英灵做出判断的时候，他根本不是推测或者征询，而是以统御者的身份下着定义。  
“——本王会搞清楚的。”  
丢下这句话之后，王恢复了前进的姿态。

笃定的王，敏锐的王，永远都那么一针见血。白发英灵在他身后无奈地叹了一声。  
一旦开口必定执行，即使是阴晴不定的英雄王也会有这样的气量——无论是对生命短暂的人造人也好，还是对已经没有生命的英灵也好。守护者觉得很头痛，王这种天生的敏锐也许会让他有那么一丝丝的好感——然而即使是一丝丝，哪怕是比头发还细的一丝丝，也是比末日还可怕的障碍。他当然确信自己能在任何时候毫不犹豫地与英雄王开战，但对方是吉尔加美修，最强大的从者：一旦开战必然是生死相搏，哪怕是一丝丝的犹豫，也可能导致灭亡——那样的话阿赖耶会立刻再次修复他以便剿灭英雄王。他无惧损伤，只是这趟任务怕是要拖得更久了。  
守护者并不恐惧被毁灭，毁灭于他是无力渴求的幸福。

他们之所以会这样行走在这栋房屋里，是因为守护者需要猎杀逃走的丧尸，而英雄王要找回他的御主——虽然按照英雄王的指示，他们的目的好像搞反了。嵌在上尉胸口的药剂灯隐隐约约残留着一些魔力的痕迹，让英灵得以追踪。但药剂与纯魔力不同，无法准确地定位，因此即使是英灵也无法依靠闪现的方式直达目标。他们只能用双脚走在阴森的别墅里，一路上目睹各种残损的尸体。没有变成丧尸的国防军士兵显然都已经成为同伴的食粮。  
英雄王并不在乎这些死去的人类，他的眼里从不容纳蝼蚁。守护者也不在乎，他正是为了杀死这些人才来的，同时也为了杀掉英雄王。  
然而现在他们一前一后地走在这条狭窄而漫长的道路上。白发英灵很清楚，他们的同盟比春日薄冰还要脆弱，最多只能维持到上尉被消灭的那一刻而已。

费尔巴哈•海因斯的房间已经不能称之为房间。由于被英灵和丧尸的战斗波及，房间的大门已经不知去向，半个墙面摇摇欲坠，玻璃和碎木片可能来自某件破坏的家具。这个曾经藏满了阴谋和秘密的房间如今好像手术台上被剖开的腹腔，所有的内脏都任人取舍。  
学徒菲塞勒艰难地深呼吸了几次，以便给自己僵硬的肌肉一些缓冲的时间。他花了好些功夫才重新回到这里，胳膊弯里还紧紧地夹着那个装有蛇蜕的木匣。他用手肘倒撑起身体，踉跄着走进已经乱成一团的屋里。悬挂在锁链上的水晶有几块已经掉落在地上摔碎了，里面封闭的药剂也消失在空气中。  
学徒用袖子挡住口鼻，小心翼翼地越过地上的水晶碎片，走进房间深处。地上散落着很多陈旧的纸张，它们是一些珍贵的古书、过期的文件、杂乱的手稿和书信，它们中间不乏昂贵的研究资料，不久之前还有一名英灵企图在这里找到某个名字。然而现在它们都成了一文不值的废品。学徒当然不是来找这些的，他知道导师会把备用的药剂储存在最安全的地方。  
导师曾经对他使用了强力的修普诺斯，那是最高级的催眠药剂，如果不服用解药，菲塞勒将会一辈子陷入导师的控制中，至死才能解脱。而现在导师已经被英雄王变成了一堆肉块，学徒只能寄希望于从那堆破烂里找到解药，让自己从催眠的控制中解脱出来，回到时计塔，恢复清白。  
他知道导师的习惯——不，并不是因为亲密，导师非常谨慎，从不让自己之外的人看到他工房的秘密，因此倒不如说，是学徒自己暗中观察得到的经验。菲塞勒看着半空上垂下来的那些铁链，仔细地分别它们不同的形状和长度，心里默念着一些平日里暗地记下来的口诀。与魔术的吟唱不同，这些口诀并不具备任何魔力，而是用于分辨不同的锁链：口诀的每个句子长度正好与锁链的环扣数目是对应的。学徒数着那些句子的单词数量，一丝不苟地找出和每一句口诀对应的锁链，找出先后顺序依次向下拉动，以便控制这个精妙的机关。  
漫长的分辨和操作之后，天花板的正中间像花瓣那样打开了，一大团绞在一起的锁链徐徐降下，锁链中间插着很多不同样式的水晶瓶，瓶里装着各种致命的药剂。学徒如同抓住了救命稻草一样奔过去，在一堆看不出区别的水晶瓶中间寻找起来。  
十分钟后，他感到了绝望。  
那些玻璃瓶中并没有找到他想要的解药，却让他发现了更加可怕的东西。那是一只普通的小瓶子，看起来与其他的玻璃瓶并没有什么不同，除了颜色通体发黑之外。重量和质感告诉他这个瓶子已经空了，更让他惊恐的是瓶口残留的一丝似曾相识的气息。  
作为药剂师学徒，菲塞勒对大部分的气味都很敏感，灵敏的嗅觉原本就是成为药剂师的要求之一。这种残留的气息很快就提醒了他，他不久之前刚在某个场合，闻到过同样的气味。  
导师。  
那颗黑色的假牙。  
他亲手从导师口中拔下的那颗牙齿，磨损的表面透露出黑色的内质，那颗牙是海因斯最后的杀手锏，无人可知那药剂的效果——而此刻，仿佛有什么巨大的重锤敲打在他的心脏上一样，菲塞勒突然想起自己当时的行为，因为震撼和恐惧而逃走，将假牙和导师都遗弃在冰冷的长廊上——  
导师和那枚药剂的距离并不遥远。

别墅里。  
一阵沉重的敲击声让英灵们警觉了起来。那声音没有节奏感，只是一声接着一声，从模糊又遥远的地方传来，仿佛是巨人高举着用地狱铁锤要砸烂世界的基石。  
守护者看了看英雄王，后者没有回应，只是若有所思。  
他们都知道该往哪里去。  
两名英灵朝向声音的来源大步前进。随着距离的靠近，敲击声渐渐变成了撞击声，一下一下如同迫切的邀请一般引诱着上钩的人。脚下的地板似乎开始微微震动，天花板上也有一些旧的尘土落下，加上沉闷的巨响，让人不乐观地怀疑，制造出震动的那玩意儿，究竟有多庞大。  
守护者停了下来。他用一只手摸着墙壁，试图找出一个比较顺手的节点。金色英灵毫不理睬地继续大步往前走，他只好叫了一声。  
“喂！”  
英雄王微微侧头，狠狠地瞪了他一眼，似乎是为这个冒犯的称呼而不快。但他没有时间来解释那么多，这个距离已经基本足够，守护者开始运用自己的能力。  
——结构、解明——  
身体里的魔术回路迅速地反应起来，好像张开了有生命的网，在他掌下的墙壁之中飞快地生长。他在数秒钟之内了解到方圆几十公尺之内房屋结构和墙体分布，也能感知到那些破裂和损坏的砖石。在距离他们不远的地方，应该是在下面的一层楼，有一条巨大的裂缝，随着那种撞击声，一次一次，正在扩宽，裂纹所指向的中心，无疑正是那声音的来源。  
守护者有点不敢相信地侧起耳朵。  
“英雄王。你有没有听到什么声音？”  
“什么？”  
“不好说……像是炉子里的水烧开了的声音。”  
吉尔加美修面无表情。守护者收回了手，自嘲地想他根本不应该指望这个养尊处优的蠢货会知道任何家务事相关的常识。  
“你说的本王不知道。不过，宛如融化的岩浆那般的声音倒是知道怎么回事。”  
他抬了抬下巴。  
顺着指示望去，守护者看到了他认为的“水烧开了”的声音是怎么回事。天花板上黏着一大团黑色的物质，看起来好像被烧化的橡胶，又像是厚重的泡沫，虽然并没有像岩浆或者泡沫或者橡胶一样往下滴落，但是却不停地鼓起大大小小的泡，因此造成了类似水开的声响。那东西咕噜了一小会儿，然后在英灵们审视的目光里骤然变形。它迅速地收缩聚拢，化为尖锐的利刃，沿着墙壁向英灵切割而来。  
躲开这种攻击不难，守护者在侧身的过程中迅速地从空气里抽出一把短刃扔向黑色物质，但那东西的反应比预料中更敏捷。第一次攻击落空之后，他像捕食的章鱼一样飞速撤退，瞬间便消失在英灵的视野中。  
那究竟是什么？即使是英灵，此刻也无法回答，但那无疑是需要消除的目标。  
守护者唤出了黑白双剑，英雄王哼了一声，从王财里抽出一支长剑。  
又要跟这家伙搭档吗？  
白发英灵觉得这比猎杀丧尸困难多了。

此刻——  
渴望解脱的学徒在导师的密室里寻找着也许根本不存在的药剂。  
忠诚的人造之人仍旧期望从世界的工具手上拯救他的王。  
英灵们即将踏上战场。  
距离天亮还有不到三个小时。

_tbc


	17. 16

故事的开始只剩逃亡。  
学徒菲塞勒看着手里的那个瓶子，仿佛被冰冷的荆棘从脚心开始刺透。他好一会儿才回过神，慌忙地在地上那些写满了魔术公式的稿纸中间翻找起来。他很快找到了想要的东西。  
在一封信中，导师提到了那种黑色的药品。  
作为一名药剂师，海因斯一直追求着传说中的不老之药，但从更本质上说，所谓还童，无非是想要延续生命。  
想要不老，想要不死，想要更长久的生命。  
那封信写给一个魔术师。导师在信中提起他的研究近况，说他偶然间在一次实验中得到某种药的副产品，结果却反而生成了另一种药剂。药剂分为两个部分，只使用第一种时，它的作用是将活着的人转化为活着的尸体——让人肉体强健而精神癫狂，失去心智变成丧尸；但丧尸依旧是可以被正常攻击消灭的东西，只有当加入第二部分药剂的时候，这些尸体会变成更加可怕的东西，一种难以用语言描述的东西——黑色的、形态不定、既不是活着、也不是死去的怪物。  
第一部分药剂的作用，菲塞勒已经充分地见识到了。而第二部分，按照那封信中的描述和瓶子里残留的气味，他唯一想起来的就是导师那颗黑色的假牙。  
这种药剂单独没有名字，当它们合在一起的时候，导师将之命名为“卡俄斯”。  
——混沌。  
学徒的内心被不祥的预感占据了，懊悔像乌云遮盖天空那样吞噬了他，因为他没有按照英雄王的命令当场将导师处决，他逃走了，那时候，那枚药剂正落在距离导师不远的地方。而因为药剂病变的丧尸——这个屋子里到处都是。  
让一个狂信者得到武器将是什么后果？  
他不敢去想象，也不敢再多停留，即使他仍旧想要找到修普诺斯的解药。他胡乱地把房间里贮藏的药品抓了一些扔在背包里，又从地上捡了一摞稿纸和文件塞进去，一秒也不想多呆地逃走了。

命运一开嘲讽，就往往会朝着你最担心的方向发展。  
在这个别墅的某个地方，在不久之前，菲塞勒不敢想象的事情已经切实地发生了。  
以无数部下的性命为代价，完全怪物化的阿贝尔•克瑞格上尉，在千钧一发之际从两名英灵手下逃脱。但他依然遭到了重创，金色英灵发出的武器密集到难以想象，即使身体全部的机能都超越人类，上尉仍然被好几把刀剑捅了个对穿。他能感觉到自己的肺和其他几处内脏已经破损，所幸心脏还勉强避开——那个嵌在他胸口的魔术道具似乎在有意识地保护宿主，避免了最关键的器官被伤害。  
他没有感到任何一丝存活的侥幸——因为这只能说明一个残酷的事实：他已经是彻彻底底的怪物，绝对不可能再成为人类。  
上尉靠在墙壁上，大口呼吸，从嘴里吐出带着血和脓的分泌物，那种可恶的魔术还在慢慢地自动修复他的躯体，连死的选择权都不给他。他可以感觉到组织细胞仿佛融化般持续发热，那是自愈的信号。  
然而即使修好了，也不可能击败那两个非人类的怪物。  
上尉的手指将石头地板抠出五道凹槽，指甲盖都翻了起来。党卫军、魔术师、人造人、不明生物，他不知道该更憎恨哪一方，岛上每个存在都将他和他的士兵逼向绝境。这支忠诚的部队即使在盟军的炮火之下也没有被打垮，却被自己保护的怪物们亲手送入地狱。  
他的意识也随着那些燃烧的细胞渐渐远去了。上尉不知道，自己正在被魔术药剂转化，变成连魔术师也不知道如何定义的东西，他正在失去最后一点属于人类的情绪。他迷迷糊糊地想起啤酒和香肠，即使已经根本不记得这两样东西的味道；他想起他的妻子和儿子，想起被他骂得一脸委屈的新兵，想起每一台坦克履带留下的车辙。他想起那位伟大而疯狂的元首，挥舞着拳头，高声宣布“我为伟大的德意志流尽了最后一滴血！”  
祖国远在海的那一边，远离此处所有的惨叫和死亡。  
愤怒与憎恨像是疯长的野草一样绞碎了他的思绪，将他彻底拉进黑暗的深渊。

他没有看到，一个像蜕皮的婴儿那样的东西顺着墙角慢慢爬来。  
那东西比起之前被英雄王灌下还童药的模样又起了变化，现在它宛如一大块正在腐化的有机物，皱巴巴的皮肤像烧伤一样膨大起泡，流出温暖的黑色黏液，一路滴滴答答地淌了一地。它整个看起来像是一坨蠕动的沥青：在已经分不出是躯干还是脸孔的地方，一对凹陷变形的眼珠如同煤炭那样毫无光泽，还用力眨了几下。它蹒跚地朝着角落里的上尉爬去。  
它的视觉已经退化了，或者说还没有成长，但它能感应到目标，它需要一颗心脏：那个器官对此刻而言比任何火源都温暖。  
在确定了目标之后，它用全身所有的力量，奋力地扑上去，首先攀上上尉的手臂，然后沿着上臂迅速地爬到肩膀，上尉立刻扭动起来，想把这个不祥之物甩开，但为时已晚，那沥青般的肉块像飞鼠那样扑向他的胸口，有如恶鬼扑向活人的血肉。  
虽然情况也差不多就是如此。  
曾经是费尔巴哈•海因斯导师的肉块，依然还记得自己最后的杀手锏，他知道他需要的东西：他送给上尉的灯里有的丧尸药剂，他的假牙中隐藏的用于合成“卡俄斯”第二部分药剂，以及一颗鲜活跳动的心脏。  
现在他都齐全了。  
导师没有想到有一天会真的用上卡俄斯，但他已经这个样子了，还有什么可忌惮的呢？  
年老的肉块撕开一张裂口般的嘴，朝着上尉胸口的烂肉咬了下去。  
然后，新的怪物诞生了。

在别墅的一角，人造人怀里紧紧地搂着那只猫。  
它已经离开了地下工房，却又在楼梯上迟疑地停下来。  
它思考着现在的状况。那个魔术师学徒看上去是真的吓坏了，而且他不足为惧；被魔术同化的上尉会被两名英灵消灭；那么它唯一需要防备的，依然是白发的守护者，那个前来刺杀英雄王的工具。  
它咬起了嘴唇。守护者此刻正和王在一起，它只好偷跑出来，先行一步取得圣杯，才能确保王的存在。但接下来要怎么办呢？  
御主和圣杯，两个确保英雄王现世的条件都在自己身上了，而泥人自己毫无力量来对抗守护者。  
它只能逃走。远离守护者，将王的敌人交给王本人处置。只要它还活着，王就能存在。  
首先是要离开这个别墅，它在这里呆了足够久，知道一些没人知道的路径。  
泥人做了决定。那颗血色心脏吸附在白猫背上，一下一下地跳动着。

英灵们没有花很长的时间就抵达了一楼。没有灯火，但能看到地板和墙面，甚至天花板上都布满了一种坑坑洼洼的痕迹，像是被什么东西啃掉了，又好像被腐蚀掉了。联想到那团黑色物质，白色英灵紧了紧手上的刀柄，在还没有搞清楚是什么、怎么对付的情况下，只好小心地见机行事——  
只听见“唰唰唰”几声，十多把长短不一的刀剑突然从身后破空而出，杀入前方的黑暗。  
看到没有反应，英雄王不耐烦地“啧”了一声，一点都不顾及身边另一个人惊呆的表情，动了动手指，身后便又冒出四五把枪和矛。  
守护者恨不得现在就给他一刀。  
“英雄王，贸然攻击很可能会被敌人利用的。”  
“凡人的经验岂能与王相提并论。”  
王轻描淡写地忽略了盟友的忠告，再次指挥着王之财宝向着黑暗的深处攻击。  
为了不让持续的攻击暴露他们的准确位置，白发英灵只好也轻声念起吟唱，从固有结界里取出一些假冒的兵器，让它们从不同的方向攻击以扰乱对方的侦查。王却住了手，也不带什么表情，只是抱臂斜眼看他。  
守护者白了他一眼，将手掌按在墙上，通过结构解明探查敌人的动向。但还没等他张开魔术回路，那个东西就自动出现在他们面前。

虽然不久前才见过面，但这玩意儿已经快要认不出来了。那东西像是一大团从搅拌机里倾泻而出的黑色水泥，沸腾似的冒着泡，如同一大滩黑色的岩浆那样覆盖在地板和墙上。中间有一个凸起的部分，勉强能看出一个人上半身的形状——烧焦的足球一样的头部、撕开的烤鸡那样的肩膀、露出黑色腔体的胸腹——然后，从腰部以下，就融化成了黑色的泥浆。  
那盏装着药剂的灯还死死地嵌在胸口的烂肉里，虽然灯罩已经破了，里面的药剂不见踪影，只有一个皱巴巴的婴儿般的肉块，浑身长出无数肉芽与周围的黑色胸腔连接在一起（如果那还能被称之为胸腔的话）。肉块上面有两道细细的缝，快要看不到的眼球在缝隙里转动。  
那东西竟然还能发出断断续续的语音，虽然几乎无法识别。  
“英灵……真羡慕啊。”  
“能成为英灵的话，就算不用药，也能获得永久的生命了吧……好羡慕，好羡慕啊……羡慕……”  
守护者面无表情地举起刀。

黑色物质像之前在别墅里一样化为尖锐的硬物朝他们穿刺，英灵举剑格挡。当锋刃接触到黑色物质的瞬间，对方却突然变成一股液体，像黑色岩浆一样覆上刀锋。一阵袅袅青烟，英灵赶快收手，定睛一看，银色的刀锋上已经有了被腐蚀而出现的裂纹。  
——因为是魔术药剂的作用，所以对魔术的产物也会有影响吗。  
他停下攻击，身后的那一位却丝毫没有打算让步。

“愚蠢的魔术师，竟然没有按照本王的命令去做。”吉尔加美修看着那坨发芽的肉块，他知道自己对学徒下过怎样的命令，而现在，这个觊觎王之财宝的杂种看起来更难对付了，“本王已经说过了，既然你想要本王的所有物，那就赐予你王之财宝。”  
说话间，他身后的金色之门已经打开，尖锐的利刃向怪物射去。  
但没有什么用。那几把剑虽然刺进了怪物的躯体，但它立刻字面意义上地融化了——液体是无法被固定的，那团黑色岩浆似的东西很快便越过了插进石板的刀剑，像受惊的章鱼一样飞速后退。显然它企图逃走。  
白发英灵立刻追了上去，一把剑从他耳边擦过，削断了他几根头发。回头一看，英雄王一脸理所当然的样子，他几乎要怀疑这几把剑都是冲着他来的了——身后那个偏执的王果然是不能合作的对象。  
英灵咬着牙齿说，“英雄王，不要忘了我是来杀你的。”  
“是谁忘了呢，杂种？”  
后者猫一样的眼瞳闪烁着，轻薄的嘴唇像是在笑，又像是什么表情也没有。

可恶。他真的不能再对英雄王有什么其他的想法了。  
守护者再一次在心里唾弃了自己。

_tbc


	18. 17

故事的开始毫无出路。  
在别墅的一侧，惊慌失措的学徒终于逃离了被死亡填满的空间，逃向充满黑暗的自由。  
在别墅的另一侧，最后的讨伐仍在继续。虽然每个人都知道，结局已经注定了：依靠魔术药剂制造出的怪物不可能是英灵的对手，正如英雄王无法击败由阿赖耶使用的守护者。  
距离天亮还有两个小时。

怪物撞破墙而去。它融化的部分看上去具有强大的腐蚀性，能轻易腐坏厚重的石头，留下一地啃咬般的凹槽；同时它本身又像软体动物一样可以融化变形，普通的刀剑都无法造成伤口。它逃走的方向显然是打算离开别墅——如果逃到树林和海中，要找它就会更困难。  
怪物敏捷地在楼道里滑行，两名英灵紧追其后。  
“英雄王！你用——”  
“不准命令本王！”  
话还没说就被英雄王打断，王之财宝毫不留情倾泻而出，像几十挺迫击炮同时发射。怪物已经撞破了最后一道石墙，正在翻越那些倒下的石块，匍匐流动的姿态如同一只巨大的黑色章鱼。王之财宝的每一发剑刃都确实地刺进了它的身体，然而它轻易地将身体变为半液态，轻易地像滑过剑刃有如浓稠的酱汁滑过餐刀。  
看来普通的兵器根本不能刺穿它。守护者换下双剑召唤出黑色长弓，另一只手从固有结界里拉出一柄短剑——既然普通攻击不行，那么换一种方式呢……？  
“——幻想崩坏”  
他念着这个词将手中的短剑射出，烈风夹着碎石迎面而来，宝具爆炸的威力震塌了大半的墙壁，也给怪物造成了一定程度的损伤。它摊开的身体被炸出一个巨大的缺口，行动能力明显迟缓了很多。  
守护者扔下英雄王冲了上去，他敏锐如鹰的眼睛准确地捕捉到一个诡异的画面：位于胸腔里的那个皱巴巴的肉块，它身上的那些肉芽晃动着，一些脱落，另一些集中到一起，指向那个受伤的方向；然后，那个被炸开的伤口以一种肉眼可见的速度开始愈合。  
不好，这东西能自愈。  
又是一波兵器暴雨般降下，显然是王的杰作。怪物还没恢复好，却从另外的两侧突然生长出双翼般的肉盾，将英雄王的宝具一个不少地挡在主体之前。金色的刀剑都嵌进了肉盾里，而肉盾又渐渐融化，改变形态，恢复原状，刀剑们纷纷落地。  
他看了一眼跟随而来的王。  
“英雄王，你的王之财宝，有多少兵器？”  
“莫非你也觊觎本王的财宝吗？”  
什么脑回路，英灵摇摇头，勉强自己镇定下来，与王交涉。  
“那东西有一个核心。而且看上去你好像还认识。”他指了指怪物中间那团肉块，与此同时怪物正在逃离他们的视野，它有一半的身体已经在墙外，正要奔向别墅外的空地，“核心体就是魔力源，毁掉核心就能消灭它。但是核心体是个活的，会保护自己，哪怕受伤也能自愈。何况你也看到了，它百分之九十的身体都是能变形的半液体，普通攻击伤不到它。”  
“那是个愚蠢的杂种魔术师，窥伺本王的还童药，因此本王赐予他应有的惩罚，让他成为他想要的模样。本王曾经交代那个魔术师小子处决掉这东西，不过看起来杂种没有按照本王的话去做。”  
白发英灵狠狠地瞪了他一眼，表情似乎在说“我他妈就知道是你在搞事”，但现在说这些已经于事无补。他叹了口气。  
“英雄王，请听我的作战计划：你用王之财宝尽量攻击那玩意儿，把它困住，让它没有余力保护核心体，我会去近距离解决它的。”  
“竟然大胆到认为本王要听你的安排？要消灭那东西，本王的宝具足矣。”  
“吉尔加美修，核心体有思维，它不蠢，远距离攻击对它的伤害有限。而我相信尊贵的乌鲁克王并不会想弄脏您的盔甲与之近战。”他突然揶揄地干笑一声，“何况，以您的剑术，未必能砍得到它。”  
接下来是骤然安静的两秒钟。  
意料之中的反应——被激怒的乌鲁克王扬起右手，身后的金色大门应声打开。  
“无礼的杂种！虽然目标一致，本王也不介意先解决你！”  
王的宝具已经在英灵面前闪耀着光辉。而这正是他希望的。

英灵拔腿就跑。  
英雄王看起来很满意，这表示蝼蚁们——即使是一名前来刺杀他的无礼英灵——依然敬畏着他的力量，他抄起双臂，动作刚好搭配身后完全打开的王财的光芒。  
顿时万剑齐发，追着英灵的身影而去。  
守护者脚尖一跃，他已经追上了怪物，只等英雄王的刀剑来袭。他敏捷地冲向目标，围着那团逃亡的怪物绕了一圈——王之财宝果然随之而来，与他的脚步只有几公分之差。  
当他稍微停下的时候，锋利的刀剑已经绕着怪物插成了一个桶型，正如他预料的一样。  
既然不能指望英雄王好好听话，只好骗他将计就计。  
但这还不够，插在地上的武器之剑仍有空隙，英灵立刻念起吟唱，从固有结界中召唤出同样数目的兵器——即使是赝品，作为困住怪物的牢笼还是有效的。  
雨点般的刀枪剑矛从不同的方向坠下，严丝合缝地将怪物围在中间。它发现自己被困住了，不断改变形态，挣扎着想要从剑桶中逃出去。  
那团东西的轮廓比之前又更模糊了一些，几分钟前还能勉强看出头和肩的形状，现在已经融在了一起，胸腔也被黑色物质堵满了。皱巴巴的核心体还依靠肉芽与主体连在一起，包裹着已经变色的心脏，有节奏地跳动着。  
他的时间不多。  
守护者唤出双剑，沿着怪物核心体的部分斩下。  
诸多的肉芽被切断了，那个皱巴巴的肉块连带那颗黑乎乎的心脏一起滚了下来，剩下的部分——看不出头和肩融在一起的身体、腰部以下的一堆黑色浆糊，都骤然间摊在地上。被斩下的那部分在地面上拼命蠕动着，切断的肉芽耸动着，断口的组织扭曲纠缠，大概是想变成其他便于逃走的形状。  
英灵毫不犹豫，手起刀落，将核心体与腐化的心脏割裂——显然，怪物是要靠着那颗心才能持续活动的。  
核心体张开撕裂的嘴发出骇人的尖叫，无比刺耳。它身体上残余的肉芽迅速变形，藤蔓似的将自己死死地包围起来，形成一个黑色的肉茧。  
英灵举刀攻击，可是刀刃陷进肉茧里卡住了。没有时间犹豫，他松开短刀，尝试重新唤出什么兵器来，他必须在那东西再次变形之前把核心销毁——

黑色浆糊劈头盖脸地倾倒下来。攻击来自身边，剑桶并没有那么有效地控制另一半怪物的行动，即使失去了核心，怪物残余的身体依然能改变形态，漫过剑桶，向英灵发起攻击，它变成了之前在别墅中他们见过的那种尖锐的形态，黑色物质形成的尖刺立刻穿透了英灵的手臂和大腿。在英灵开始自我恢复之前，那些尖刺突然转化为半液态，开始腐蚀刺穿他的伤口——其强度足够将石板蚀穿——而同时，更多的半液态物质涌了过来，淋了他一身。  
他意识到自己被黑色物质裹了起来。  
他的刀还死死地嵌在核心体的肉茧上。而自己被黑乎乎的一团裹了起来，只剩下脸还露着。那个已经跟肩膀融在一起的头颅突然发出了嘶哑的声音。如果按照人类的脸部构造，那个黑乎乎的洞口大概应该是嘴。  
那东西说出了不成句子的德语。  
“死……去死……杀你……死……士兵们……消灭……”  
——那名忠诚的上尉。被魔术师算计了一切，率领的士兵和自我意志全都被吞噬，只有最后的憎恨留在那个已经同化为怪物的个体中。  
英灵看着那个囫囵的头颅，他想，应该用一柄匕首刺进那个发出声音的黑洞里，阻止发音的声带，然后顺势切断喉管。这是本能，经历了无数次的杀戮和战争人形成的本能，即使自身暂时被困，也会优先考虑如何杀死敌人。至于敌人是谁，为什么在这里，为什么要被杀，那都不重要。  
憎恶和怨恨，总之就是如此这般的东西。他已经习惯了。  
反正每一次、每一次都是同样的结果。  
孤身一人，留在战场。  
腐蚀性的物质渗入他的身体，阻止了神经对外界的正常反应。他的眼睛还睁着，却只能看到更多的黑色物质把他完全封了起来，一切陷入黑暗。

痛。  
剧痛。  
即使阿赖耶给他魔力治愈，痛感还是忠实且迅速地传遍了全身。黑色物质像棺材一样把他裹紧，从伤口钻进他的身体里，整个皮肤和肌肉仿佛都在燃烧：这种带有魔力的腐蚀比一般的化学药品更强大，即使是英灵也切肤地感觉到了深入骨肉的灼烧感。  
就仿佛他还有骨肉似的。  
他恍惚地想起了某个炉心融解的时刻。  
“于此定下契约。献上我的死后。而其报酬，希望在此得到。”  
那时候如果没有出卖自己，是不是也会像这样死掉呢？   
黑暗从来没有离开过他。

金色光辉照遍四野。  
世界补充来的魔力已经在治愈他的表面，但骨肉之下痛感依然存在着。蠕动的黑色充斥着视野，直到另一波攻击将包裹着他的黑色物质切开。  
——就好像切开一份蛋包饭的蛋皮那样。  
光亮刺入眼帘的一瞬间，英雄王的身影也随之闯进了视线。王的身上同样覆盖着大量的黑色物质，大约是因为近距离攻击导致被溅了一身。  
然而即使是怪物也无法玷污最古之王——那些黑色物质并没有在他身上包裹，而是变成了液体滑向地面，好像它们这种低贱的怪胎根本无法依附于高贵的王者。吉尔加美修甩了甩手把最后一丝黑色甩掉，瞪着被他解放出来的另一名英灵。  
“大话说得好听，你也不过如此。引诱本王攻击的罪名先不算，让本王弄脏了衣服才是更大的恶行。”  
“真是一点都不想说谢谢你……连圣杯的污泥也消化不了的王，在说什么弄脏呢。”  
虽然说着讽刺的话，却是一点气势也没有，毕竟刚才王竟然屈尊来帮他。这几乎算得上奇迹，而且王的红眼睛还在一动不动地瞪着他。守护者不自然地侧过脸去。  
吉尔加美修手里握着一把尖细的长剑，与身上的盔甲一样熠熠生辉，王皱了皱眉，没理解对方话中“圣杯的污泥也消化不了”是什么意思。  
在对方回答之前英灵已经再次唤出双剑。虽然英雄王的藏品们已经将其他黑色物质戳在地上仿佛一张摊开的煎饼，但只要核心体还没有被消灭，就不能算销毁目标。守护者迅速地扫了一眼，看来英雄王忙于切割自己这边的怪物，却没有注意到那个被他砍下来的部分。那个黑色的肉茧已经不在那里了。

“该死。”英灵咒骂了一声。核心体行动不便，不会跑太远，不能再让它溜走了，他们已经错失了好几次机会。他两步跳到高处，敏锐的视线已经捕捉到了核心体逃走的方向——在空地的东北角的地面上，有一道打开的小门，看上去是通向地下室的，门口残留着一些黑色残渍，它应该刚刚才从那里经过。  
“你这杂种到底是什么呢，为何能使用如此丰富的宝具……”英雄王压着声线，话里有一丝不快，却又饶有兴趣地看着英灵唤出了黑色的弓箭，同时让王财里的兵器持续射出，将地上的黑色物质分割成无数碎片。离开了核心体之后黑色物质的行动更加迟缓，在王财毁灭性的攻击下，变形也十分困难，但仍不能掉以轻心。  
核心体本身的攻击力不大，即使无需幻想崩坏也能造成伤害。英灵决定采用更加保险的方式。他拉满弓，手臂上饱满的肌肉绽放出魔力。  
英雄王还是好整以暇地观察着他，没有打算帮忙的样子。  
没有丝毫犹豫，猎杀的守护者松开弓弦。  
“赤原猎犬”  
箭矢离弦而去。像过去无数次一样，贝奥武甫的魔剑将会在接下来的几秒钟内撕碎敌人。

导师——或许已经无法这样称呼他了，核心体像一团烂肉一样连滚带爬地躲进了地上的入口。身体上飘动的肉芽有点妨碍它，但幸好它脱离本体的时候还带走了一点点黑色物质，裹在它皱巴巴的表皮上，才能帮助它顺利移动。地下阶梯并不是最优的选择，但时间紧迫，而且它已经没有像过去一样清晰透彻的思维了，它只知道本能地躲避和逃离。  
它在楼梯上结结实实地撞了几下，痛得几乎要裂开。已经没有可依附的东西，即使英灵没有来杀它，它也会在接下来的几分钟内力竭而亡。  
除非给它一个可以依附的心脏。  
它需要一颗活的心脏。  
仿佛是神听到它的渴望一样，它面前真的出现了一颗心脏，鲜红的、艳丽的，正在生机勃勃地跳动。它全部的视线里只有这颗心脏，它只有附着在那上面才有机会活下去。  
核心体用最后的力气跳起来扑向心脏。它感受到了温暖，感受到了脉动，感受到了生命力，它的肉芽自动地扎进跳动的心脏，贪婪地吮吸着，这时它才看清楚，心脏周围绕着一圈白色的毛……它正扑在一只猫的背上，而这只猫被一个什么人抱在怀里。  
它艰难地仰起只剩一条缝的眼睛，去看那个人。虽然很模糊，那看上去是个纤细的白色人影。它好像认识这个人——  
下一个瞬间，带有魔力的箭矢凌空而至，将核心体、他的心脏、猫以及白色的人影一起穿透。

英雄王那双猫一样的瞳孔，在那个瞬间放大了。

_tbc


	19. 18

故事的开始注定走向终末。  
泥人从地下道望向上方，那里有一条不算长的楼梯，通向别墅外的空地。楼梯尽头应该有个活页木门，用水银丝很容易就能破坏。它可以从这里逃出去，这样远离战场，远离守护者，确保自身和圣杯的安全。  
它看了看怀里的猫。猫背上吸附着一颗活的心脏，那是它要保护的圣杯。地道里光线昏暗，时不时传来震动，它知道那是因为英灵和变为怪物的德国军官在别墅里厮杀。  
只要远离，只要远离他们就好。  
抱着这样坚定的想法，人造人搂紧了猫，往楼梯上迈步。  
这时上方传来一阵吱嘎的声音，似乎是木门被打开了。光线依然不明，它没有看到一个黑乎乎的东西窜了进来，直到那个东西突然扑了上来：一个皱巴巴的肉块，裂开的缝仿佛是一张贪婪的嘴。那东西用力扑上猫背，准确地说是扑上了那颗心脏，它身上长出细细的肉芽，刺进了心脏的表面。  
泥人立刻想拉出水银丝把这个东西毁掉，虽然来路不明，但它一定会圣杯造成威胁……银白色的丝线已经在指尖凝聚，然而比它更快的，一支黑色箭矢循着轨迹飞来，刺穿了肉块、心脏、猫和它单薄的身体。  
泥人倒了下去。  
它恍惚地看到怀里的猫滚落在地，还有那团黑乎乎的肉块。它没有感觉到太多的疼痛，因为意识也已经模糊了，寒意从身体正中间蔓延开去，像是冷风从那个洞里呼啸而出。视野里一切都开始变得飘渺，猫挣扎着，背上的心脏汩汩流血，心脏上的破洞还冒着白烟，似乎马上就要燃烧起来……那团黑色的东西已经滚进墙角，抽搐了几下，便不动了。

我要死了。这个认知清晰地印在它仅存的意识中，一切都是模糊的，只有这句话是清晰的。死亡比预估的还要早，言语并不重要，但它对王的承诺即将化为泡影，而圣杯也无法留存，留下孤身一人的王去面对守护者的猎杀……  
它必须保护王。  
要做点什么。  
此刻，它还有什么可以做到的？  
有什么……能在最后的时刻，让它用最后的生命，用它已知的全部手段，为王挽回一点尊严？

生命像春日的融水一样迅速地从它身上流走。它闭上眼睛，迎接黑暗降临——但在那之前它用尽力气抬起半截手臂，那里还留下仅存的最后一个令咒。  
气若游丝的声音无人知晓，但这是它能侍奉王的最后一点选择。  
“愿那位王……知我所知，晓我所晓，见我所见，想我所想。”  
之后，纤细的小臂坠落在地，红色的令咒也随着话音消失在皮肤上。

守护者很快便看见了这具小小的尸体。他是来确认核心体是否已经死亡，但走进楼梯之后，映入眼帘的自然是躺在那里的人造人——破烂的衣服松垮垮地盖住两条细长青紫的腿，胸口上有一个烧焦的黑洞，穿透了，能直接看到地板。它安静地躺着，表情并不痛苦，眼睛也没有合拢，只是空洞地望着上方。  
守护者静静地站了一会儿，慢慢地伸出带着茧的手，覆在苍白细腻的额头上，将人造人的眼睛抚拢。  
他环顾左右，确认了核心体已经被射穿而死亡，同时意外地发现圣杯也一并被消除——虽然还连累了那只猫。  
他只能对此表示遗憾，但消除了圣杯确实是意外的收获。这意味着他已经不需要再担心吉尔加美修的存在：被召唤出来的英灵会因为圣杯和御主的终结而随之消失，圣杯已经没有了，而英雄王的御主是个孱弱的、迟早会死的人造人——  
他转身看到地上的尸体，那孩子刚刚闭上了眼睛。他突然意识到御主也已经不在了，即使他并没有想到要杀它。  
一切仿佛提前结束了。甚至他可以不需要再和英雄王正面交锋，因为后者不久便会因为魔力枯竭而消失。即使岛上有一两个士兵逃脱，也不可能再次重建伪圣杯和召唤英灵，不会再出现需要世界插手修正的情况。如果现在向阿赖耶交涉，也许守护者立刻就可以被回收，因为他的任务——抹杀这个岛上的一切、消除偏离轨道的原因——从结果来说，已经完成了。  
但他没有这么做。他没有向阿赖耶汇报，而是在确认了地下楼梯间里的几具尸体之后，转身返回地面。英雄王背对着他，似乎在检视地上怪物的尸体，插在上面的无数兵器正在一个接一个地消失。  
在守护者说话之前，英雄王先开了口。  
“死了哟。”  
他将最后一把剑抽出来，甩掉上面黏着的黑色半液体。  
“这个东西，被魔术师的药剂腐化，又被本王的藏品猎杀，再加上被你挖出了心脏，已经不可能再存活了。”他说着话，却一直没有转身，手里的剑也没有消失。四周已经没有其他的声音，只留下不属于这个世界的两名英灵。而他们之间并不友好。  
在守护者走过去的时候，英雄王拔剑反手一击。  
英灵果断地退开。这一击没有任何的攻击性，仅仅是一个动作，更有可能是一个信号，提醒他下面才是动真格的。他们的同盟只能维持到共同的敌人被消灭为止，从现在开始就要再次陷入彼此厮杀的僵局。  
但是守护者明白，他已经胜利了，自己有阿赖耶提供源源不断的魔力，而失去圣杯和御主的英雄王不可能有任何胜算。即使他们站着不动，那也必然是英雄王先于他消失。他们甚至可以不用动手打架。  
他摊开双手做出一个看起来比较平和的动作，试图说服英雄王接受命运。  
“拔剑吧。”吉尔加美修清晰地说，“拔你的剑。”  
守护者愣了一下，但是英雄王眉眼平静，不像是开玩笑，何况吉尔加美修不可能跟他开玩笑。  
对方的嘴角扭曲了一下，仿佛一种阴森的笑容。  
“拔剑吧！来与本王一战——英灵Emiya！！！”  
下一秒英雄王就风驰电掣般地攻了过来。

最后一个令咒被使用了。  
御主死亡的那一瞬间，英雄王就感觉到了。他们之间的联系虽然并不紧密，但距离不远，而且时间非常巧合，当赤原猎犬追逐而去的那一刻，英雄王切身地感觉到魔力的联系突然切断了。  
这说明他的御主无法再继续存活，也意味着维系他存在的魔力之源没有了。即使王本身具有高于普通英灵的单独行动能力，也不会存在到超过明天晚上。  
而随着御主的消亡，最后一个令咒被使用的感受也切实地传导到了他身上。  
他的仆人，泥人所拥有的那个“容器”的能力，让人造人能够通过接触阅读他人的梦境，从而阅读到他人的记忆。他不知道那个下仆是说了怎样的命令，但一定与那个能力有关——因为属于另一个人的“梦境”，毫无预兆地降临了。  
那是另一个人，或者说，另一名英灵的梦。不及王之梦那样的庞大和悠久，只是，像死寂一样压抑和绝望。  
如同荒野。  
英雄王发现自己站在荒野上，远处的山丘如同夕阳下不祥的阴影，逢魔之刻快要结束，黑夜即将笼罩大地。空气里充斥着尸骨被烧焦的气息，血腥又陈旧，如同卷刃的钝刀。无数的兵器深深地刺进土地里，干涸的血液为它们洗礼，即使周围已经没有任何活人，却依然仿佛听到此起彼伏的惨叫。  
他看到那剑丘上有一个黑色的人影。刀剑插在男人身上，他却好像没有知觉一样一动不动；许久之后，才抬起染满鲜血的手，将那些兵器一把一把从自己身体里抽出来。  
那男人的背影，对英雄王来说已经不需要去辨认。  
夜风狂躁地呼啸起来。狂风将四周的大地和刀剑都卷进漩涡，空间开始粉碎、扭曲和旋转，王不为所动，然而不属于王的记忆被强行灌注进脑中——冬木市大火、第五次圣杯战争、伦敦时计塔、魔术师杀手、与世界签订契约的卖身者、每一个想要珍惜和保护的影子、养父的理想——  
“想要成为正义的朋友。”  
“想要拯救所有人。”  
“于此定下契约。献上我的死后。”  
——世界在聆听你的祈愿。  
混杂的记忆像幼发拉底河的洪水那样汹涌，但英雄王不是人造人，不会被被这些记忆的感情动摇。他永远置于他人之上，冷静地看待它们，并不知道人造人为何用最后一个令咒将这些无聊的东西显示给他。  
直到他看到在混乱的记忆里，无比清晰的一幕。  
最初的立场即是最终的归宿。  
王突然明白了泥人的意图。  
那个男人啊——竟然是如此——  
他露出了笑容，并且大声念出了守护者的名字。  
英灵Emiya。

剑锋与剑锋碰撞在一起，火花四溅。  
守护者照旧唤出双剑应对英雄王的攻势，但他的力气弱了下来，迷茫于对方如何知道他的名字——即使他厌弃自己、舍弃过去，他终究有一个名字。他思索着，想起人造人的尸体，手臂上已经没有令咒。  
“那家伙……用令咒告诉了你什么……？”他挡开一次攻击，而下一次又接了上来。  
“那个傀儡啊——人造人，爱因斯贝伦的魔术道具，你刚刚杀了它，你的箭把它洞穿了，那是个足以致死的洞口呢……”英雄王丝毫没有停下的意思，嘴里也继续说个不停，“但你其实不想杀它吧？”  
“……！”  
“你不想杀它。”王重复着，深知每一次强调都是言语的武器，“正如你不想杀那个森林里守夜的士兵，即使他看起来粗鄙下流——”  
他挡开守护者反攻的一剑，这一击看起来凶狠却容易被抵抗，被他唤出了名字的英灵似乎因此而心烦意乱。这令王感到满意，他正希望如此。  
“你想要的是拯救所有人对吧？”  
他举剑攻击，毫无章法的一剑，如果让那位亚瑟王看到定会嫌弃地皱起眉头。但是却意外有效，那一剑击中了守护者的左腕，即使后者用力格挡，依然被长剑刺出一道不浅的伤口。白发英灵顺势后退了半步，眉心紧皱——这几乎是在宣告英雄王的胜利。  
王毫不留情地继续攻击，挖掘他人的伤口是他乐意做的事情。  
“那个年轻的士兵，独自在房间里，被你射穿了脑袋；门口的看守只需要一刀；魔术师的学徒差一点就被你杀了，然后你干掉了前来妨碍你的士兵，一个不留——你没有立刻杀掉那个泥人，是因为你认为它必死无疑，不过这并不影响你杀掉那个变成丧尸的看护女人。”  
对方历数他的战绩——白发英灵压着脸色，惊讶地发现自己不知何时开始喘息，这并不应该，毕竟英雄王也只是必死无疑的英灵，现在他说的疯话只是困兽之斗……他这样想着，好让自己握刀的手不再颤抖。  
然而那位不可捉摸的王却更加兴奋起来，手上的攻势不断变换，仿佛他已经忘了自己失去御主和圣杯，即将消失于世。他一面舞动长剑攻击，一面挥手打开了王之财宝的大门。  
金色涟漪显现在王身后。他举起剑，提高了音量。  
“是的！这些人是士兵，死于战争是他们应得的归属，无论是无聊杂种们的战争，还是魔术师挑起的争斗，他们都迟早要死在战斗里！而你！你只是一介工具，生于杀戮，终于死亡，你只需要乖乖当一把刀子，执行命令，然而你竟然对这些人抱有怜悯！那个卑微的人造人——你并不想杀它对吧……你甚至不惜为它承受伤害！但最后你的弓矢还是将它刺穿，就像一个弓手射穿一个练习的苹果——将想要保护、想要拯救的对象一个一个杀死，那是怎样的感受啊——回答本王，世界的守护者、英灵Emiya！！”  
说话的王那样神采奕奕，仿佛在无趣的一夜中终于发现了一件能让他尽兴的东西，也许王真的是这样认为的，他看着对面的英灵在他的每一句话之后愈发空洞的眼睛，犹如观察这短暂现世中唯一的一件艺术品。  
真美啊。王的脸上露出了一种近乎愉快的表情。人类就是应该保持这般挣扎求存的姿态，才会展现出美丽的一面来。  
“哈哈哈哈哈，已经不记得杀过多少人了吧？你这可怜的家伙——你生前杀掉的那些人里，是不是也有这样不愿杀的角色——例如无辜的少女、珍贵的同伴、曾经的战友——还记得多少呢？——啊，生气了？本王说了，拔剑啊，念出你的吟唱，张开你的结界，让本王欣赏一下人心绝望之后的风景！！”  
“——闭嘴、英雄王！！！”  
他吼了出来——守护者的瞳孔放大了，他瞪视着王，眼里仿佛要滴血。  
“很好的眼神。就这样作为本王最后的余兴吧。”王舔了舔嘴唇，英俊的姿态在身后无数凶器的衬托下像神祇一样鲜明。

他并不介意。  
当英雄王叫出那个名字的时候英灵确实惊诧了，但事实上，他并不介意让他人知道自己的身份。宛如悲剧的开端也好，一事无成的人生也好，甚至是无限轮回的终末也好，他已经是个脱离时间而存在的东西，作为人类的感情——爱、希望、痛苦、悔悟、怨恨、一切的一切——都不再具有意义。就像每一次出现在身上的伤口一样，他会感到痛，感到被伤害，但“他”的感受是无济于事的，阿赖耶会治好那些伤口，再次将他驱赶到无尽的战场，所有的感情和体验都是徒劳的，一切不过是轮回中的一环，在人类的时间之外无限地继续下去。  
永远永远。  
所以他立刻又明白了自己的任务，他是被派来抹杀英雄王的，无论王的言行是怎样出乎意料，他都不应该为之动摇半分。  
哪怕王正在耀武扬威地陈述的，关于自己的每一句话，每一句话都像子弹一样击中他，也不会动摇的。  
是事实又如何？  
他的想法并不重要。  
作为将身体、心、灵魂全部出卖给世界的英灵，他这个“个体”的任何因素都不重要。  
只要能够拯救这一切就好。  
像英雄王这样高贵的的英灵，即使知道了，大约也只会对他废物般的人生发出嘲笑吧。既然已经只有必然的结果，为表敬意，不如顺应他的意思，全力一战。  
按照王的意愿，将那样的风景，展示在其面前。

——I am the bone of my sword.  
——So as I pray, Unlimited Blade Works.

荒野从梦境变为现实。固有结界在脚下铺开，狂风里夹着铁锈味和泥土的腥气，将王的披风扯得猎猎作响。巨大的齿轮如同钟摆，每一格旋转都是倒计时的宣言。鞋底的泥土里填满干涸的血液，让踩在上面的王者不禁更加跃跃欲试。  
这是他想要的，对方真正的宝具。  
守护者站在世界的中心，他挥了挥手，姿态动作与打开王财的英雄王如出一撤。  
他说：“英雄王，这是我的宝具，除了这个世界之外，我没有其他的任何东西。”他说着，手里凝聚出干将莫邪。  
“如你所见，我并没有高等魔术，只是能将见过的兵器再造而已。我知道你的藏品包含天下所有宝藏的原型，所以这些对你来说都一文不值。”他举起手，更多的兵器出现了，在数量上比王之财宝更丰富，“我满足你的遗言，现在让我见识一下王之财宝是否有足够的储备，来应对我的伪造之物吧。”  
“哈哈哈哈哈！知道自称赝品，很有自知之明啊！！”  
王大笑着，涟漪中出现了更多的兵器，数量与之相应，金色光辉灿烂耀眼。  
火光闪过，结界的荒野开始承受王之财宝与无限剑制的第一次正面碰撞。

远方的地平线开始有一线微微的浅色。黎明就快要来到了。  
在树林里迷路的士兵瓦格纳叹了口气，从坐着的树桩上站起来整了整腰带，打算继续向别墅前进。他该死的好奇心已经稍微有点减退了，折腾了一晚上，遇到了奇怪的人和怪物，现在他开始感觉疲倦，他有一种预感，今天不会有人来跟他换岗了。  
别墅那边到底发生了什么事呢。  
他紧了紧腰上的配枪，打算要走的时候，突然从树丛里冲出一个人来，把他撞倒在地。两个人从地上爬起来的时候，都看到了对方的脸。  
这不是他们今晚的第一次见面了。  
学徒背着捡来的包，怀里抱着装蛇蜕的木匣，瞪大眼睛看着哨兵，好像是见了鬼。后者惊讶地看他手足无措地在背包里翻找，试图搭个话。  
“我知道你，你是，魔术师的学徒对吧，我们不久之前才见过了。请问你是从哪里来？你知道房子里发生了什么吗？上尉有没有什么新的命令？”  
对方没有回答，只是突然把一个小瓶子推到他鼻子底下，拧开盖子朝着他吹了一口气。  
修普诺斯起效的时间非常短。  
几分钟后，被催眠的哨兵带着学徒开始往他来的方向走，他们要去岛上唯一的一个破烂的港口，那里有一条船可以离开这个孤岛。  
哨兵机械地走在前面，身后的学徒紧紧地怀抱着那个木匣，像是搂着世界上唯一的奇珍异宝。

兵器对撞的火花比盛夏的烟火大会更加华丽。  
这是挑衅，毫无疑问地。每一次英雄王驱动他的藏品射向敌人，守护者就以同样数量、同样造型的复制品回赠，这显然是对王的挑衅。结界中的复制品虽然比不上王财中的原型，但数量众多，并且守护者在魔力支持下可以无限量地维持结界，这对英雄王非常不利。  
当然更不利的是，王深知即使是自己，在没有圣杯和御主的情况下，也无法维持存在。因此，交手和战斗，都只是作为消亡之前的余兴罢了。  
然而，为什么如此兴奋呢？  
这个夜晚漫长得好像过去了数年，自从吉尔加美修被召唤出来，就一直陷入一种对现状感到无趣的状态，人类是愚蠢的，魔术师是卑鄙的，这一夜中除了甘愿侍奉他的那个人造人，其余的一切都让他烦躁和厌倦。但现在却不同，即使王很清楚自己会被消灭，却丝毫没有处于下风的自觉，反而在战斗里产生了奇妙的情绪，好像无心的旅途中发现无人知晓的秘境，令人不禁要享受独自探索美景的快感。  
他从两人的交锋里抽身，从王之财宝中唤出又一把剑，刚好也与守护者的双剑相对。  
“怎么能只容你一个人挑衅？”  
他趾高气昂地晃了晃双手剑，急促地发起攻击。守护者将手里的黑白短剑交叉来格挡，眼神压抑，激烈的战斗令他的额发开始散落，这让他看起来比严肃的样子要年轻了一些。英雄王很是好奇，那张痛恨却又不屈的脸上，还能出现什么样的表情。  
每一次剑刃接触的瞬间，都会有奇异的梦境渗入他们战斗的空隙。  
那些散乱的片断大约是回忆，或者幕间转瞬即逝的念想。有些快得连英灵都看不清。然而就像泥人从梦境里找到切嗣的名字，吉尔加美修在反复不出现的梦境中，也一次又一次确认了那个画面。  
废墟中的少年被男人救出，模糊的视线中一张模糊的面容，仿佛遇到毕生的瑰宝。说不清谁更像是谁的救赎，只是从此之后，少年的梦想便踏上了绝路。

“那是，卫宫切嗣的理想，对不对？”  
王准确地祭出一记杀招，他已经从泥人给他的记忆里得知了守护者对这个名字会有怎样的介怀。后者斩下用力的一刀，割裂了英雄王的衣摆。  
“不。”否认并非出于心虚，他想要的与切嗣并不完全一致。而且，让王知道切嗣的任何事情都是不安全的。  
“你不仅继承了他的理想，甚至连名字也是从他那里偷来的不是吗？”吉尔加美修几乎是嗤笑着，“在遇到他之前，你不是已经失去原本的名字了吗？称呼你为英灵Emiya，其实也只是用你养父的名字在叫你吧，这样会让你觉得安心一些？会让你觉得离他更近？”  
“不是那样的！切嗣他——”守护者第一次拔高了音调，语气中的不安像甜蜜的毒药。他得阻止英雄王，阻止这个有着超直感的古老神灵继续挖掘他的过去、他的伤口和他的灵魂。白发英灵停下攻击的节奏，发动结界，在他身后的空间里浮现出数量上百的兵器，在他下一次进攻之前同时向英雄王发射出去。  
英雄王已经没有足够的魔力来抵挡这一波攻击了，从刚才的战斗力他可以确认，虽然王之财宝并不消耗大量魔力，但是没有圣杯和御主，王要维持本身的存在就已经很不易了，他根本拿不出更多的魔力抵挡这一大波刀剑。  
可是吉尔加美修还是那样轻蔑无畏地笑了出来。  
“养父让你也想成为正义的朋友，不是吗？”  
“你不是憧憬着那样的梦想吗？”  
“来吧！战斗吧！即使被梦想杀死也不会停止的蠢货！！你要挣扎和绝望，才有被王所欣赏的价值！！”  
金色之门前所未有地大开，所有的兵器都刺透空间而来。英雄王的眼瞳比火焰还要明亮，守护者不敢怠慢，王之财宝和无限剑制将要再次撕裂大地——这将是他们最后的死斗。  
荒野的空气仿佛蒸发了，龟裂大地如同着了火，地面上的刀剑都消失殆尽，为着两大英灵的撞击做好最后准备。  
仿佛在这一击之后，这个空旷的世界就会毁灭一样。  
两名英灵都在同一个瞬间将宝具向对方全数投射。

港口，被催眠的哨兵正在想办法发动那条没有被破坏的小艇。  
菲塞勒感到了一股强大的魔力波动，就像今晚他醒来的时候，在水晶球里看到的那样。他立刻望向别墅的方向，树林已经隔绝了他的视线，但他凝神注视了几秒，仍旧看到在房子的方位上，炸起了一束几乎将天空染白的光。  
一阵恐慌逼迫他再次命令哨兵加快速度，离开这个死亡的孤岛。  
黎明即将来临。

有那么几秒钟，仿佛下起了血雨。  
英灵们站在破败房屋的空地上，四周是死去士兵的尸体和已经融化的黑色物质，固有结界像黑夜一样正在徐徐退去。  
在空地中央，两名英灵还抵在一起。英雄王抬起头，他的金色盔甲已经布满裂纹，赤色衣角裂开成一片一片的，正在一点点散落成灰。王的眼睛依然是明亮的赤色，像他脸上的血迹一样的颜色。他的身上也洒满血迹，因为有很多把来自固有结界的刀剑把他刺穿了——像王无数次地对其敌人所做的那样——如果不是有一支长枪穿过王的腹部插进地面，也许他现在已经倒下了。  
他看上去不可思议地狼狈，却又不怒自威。  
他依然面带轻蔑的微笑。  
守护者一动不动，因为对方徒手握住了干将莫邪——在他打算斩杀英雄王的瞬间，王用自己的手掌接住了锋刃。守护者的任务终于完成了。他想要收回兵器，可是王抓着他不放。  
他的金发也散落了下来，被血糊了之后顺服地贴在额角上，整个人看起来下一秒就会化为散落的粉尘。  
“本王……要宣判你。”吉尔加美修说。  
守护者不可置信地直视对方，他们现在处于一个极为迫近的距离，能看清对方脸上的每一道血痕。  
王松开刀子，将沾满鲜血的手掌抚上守护者的脸庞，手指张开，从指缝里看到后者铸铁色的眼睛。  
“杂种……不，英灵，你从他人那里窃走梦想，偷走名字，你根本不配被称为英灵Emiya——那根本不是你的名字。”英雄王都说得清晰而透彻，提醒着他是那位治理美索不达米亚平原的最古老的国王。  
“你根本不配使用剽窃而来的名字，像你这种赝品，只要知道你是Faker就好了——！”  
他将血色手印给予面前的罪人。  
“今日，你对王所有的冒犯和不敬，下一次……下一次，本王将会全数返回！”  
“谨记于心吧，Faker.”  
王依然在笑。

那只手在英灵眼前迅速分崩离析，然后化为金色的粒子，消失在空气里，只留下鲜红的指印留在守护者深色的皮肤上。  
仅存在了一夜的英雄王消失了。  
指印划过眼睛，仿佛燃烧一般有温度。  
他知道那是王的诅咒。

所有的剑刃都已消失。东方的第一道晨光揭开了面纱。  
一艘小艇浮在水面上。士兵控制着船的方向，确保他们能安全驶向陆地，学徒无力地抱着木匣坐在船上，面朝渐渐远去的岛屿。海平线上已经出现了日光。  
菲塞勒望着那个岛，他在那里度过了一段无法描述的时光，现在他要离开那里，回到陆地，回到时计塔去，他要把失窃的蛇蜕交回去，从而换回自己本该拥有的人生。  
那个岛屿在地图上没有标注，今后也不知道会不会有人再次踏上那片染满鲜血的土地。  
那里……最终变成什么样子了呢。

那是没有人能看到的景象。  
在只留下尸体与死亡的孤岛上，每日例行的行动已经停止。魔术师的工房无人使用，死去的士兵不再执行命令，上尉的书信永远不会抵达故乡。  
孤身一人的守护者伫立在荒芜的大地上。

_tbc


	20. 尾声

冬木市。远坂宅邸。  
当远坂时臣走进会客室的时候，言峰璃正已经在那里站了一段时间了。他手里托着茶杯，红茶正撒发着香气，见到主人进来，神父将茶杯放在桌上。  
“别来无恙。”远坂家主向第八秘迹会的司祭致意。后者虽然较为年长，也欠身回礼。  
“快要开始了。”  
“是啊。”  
他们口中所讨论的，自然是即将要在冬木进行的第四次圣杯战争。自从上一次的战争之后已经过去了六十年，圣杯已经准备好了，要再一次在这片充满灵脉的土地下醒来，等待被贪婪的魔术师追求。而时臣作为远坂家主，也是这篇土地的管理者，拥有义不容辞的责任。正因为这种责任感，才驱使了时臣与身为监督者的璃正合作。  
第八秘迹会致力于回收和管理圣遗物。在璃正的帮助下，时臣能比其他人更快捷、更方便地获得有关那些神奇遗迹的第一手情报，而今天，璃正也是为此而来的。  
“已经确定了。正是我们要找的‘那个’。”  
“那真是太好了。胜利女神已经将她的一只脚踏我们这一方。”  
“要送到日本还要等上一段时间，那边的手续也很繁琐。”言峰璃正说着在沙发上坐了下来，但上半身依然挺得笔直。他拿出几张照片，递给时臣。  
照片很模糊，大约是拍摄者在运动中拍下的，经过处理之后，能看到图中被红色笔迹标注出的部分，是一个磨损非常严重的木匣，在第二张照片上，木匣被掀开一半，看到了里面盛装的东西——蛇蜕的化石。  
为了召唤出最强大的英灵英雄王吉尔加美修，无论用什么手段也要获取这份秘宝。  
时臣仔细地观察那些照片。照片的空白处写满了英语、德语以及拉丁语做出的分析，各种语言都确认了这是真正的蛇蜕化石。  
“我听说这件宝物原本是属于时计塔的仓库，五十年前失窃之后就再也没有人知道它的下落，如今是怎么找到的？”  
“很奇怪……跟我们的人接触的是个老人，他将蛇蜕交给教会，教会答应为他提供一个新的身份。原本一切都已经谈妥，但在最后几分钟里这个人突然发狂似的向交涉者发起攻击，然后趁乱将蛇蜕带走了。”璃正叹了一口气，他并不在现场，但是听说了详细的过程，“后来我们联系了时计塔，时计塔声称这已经是不是第一次了。似乎这个人每过几年就跟时计塔联系，说要把蛇蜕交回，但每一次都在最后反悔把蛇蜕抢走。”  
时臣皱着眉发出疑惑的声音。  
“这人是在愚弄魔术师协会吗？”  
“不，据在场的人说，那个人不像是有预谋的，反而像是……突然发疯，仿佛中了某种魔术。”璃正停了几秒，轻咳一声，“不过，以后也不用担心了。汇报说这个人已经在最后一次与教会的交涉中抱着蛇蜕跳下塔楼，当场身亡了。时计塔那边安排好了，已经确定由第八秘迹会来接收。”  
“那就好。”  
时臣放下照片，向后让自己的背靠在沙发背上，这个姿态让他看上去优雅，更重要的，让他看上去胜券在握。而如果那份圣遗物能顺利抵达冬木，他们确实胜券在握。

为了庆祝这一消息，时臣开了一瓶红酒。但坚持清净苦修的神父并不愿意品尝美酒，因此他们的谈话继续了一会儿之后，璃正就告辞了。  
送客的时候，时臣看到了璃正的独生子言峰绮礼。这个年轻的神父已经在父亲的劝诱下答应了要在圣杯战争中协助他，这是令他赢得战争、获取圣杯的又一重保险。绮礼对父亲的话非常听从，想到这里，时臣低下头看了看跟自己赌气的女儿远坂凛，摸了摸她的头。  
“凛，你身为远坂家的孩子，应该更优雅一些，不要和客人胡闹。”  
刚刚还在和言峰绮礼拌嘴的凛看到父亲的表情，生气地瞪了一眼面无表情的神父，穿着拖鞋“嗒嗒嗒”地跑上楼去了。  
时臣皱了皱眉，无奈地向绮礼说了一声抱歉，后者摇摇头表示并不在意。绮礼对于参加圣杯战争一事一直抱有疑惑，但时臣告诉他，一切都非常顺利，他们的计划毫无偏差。  
“接下来只需等待即可，不用害怕，我等前方，绝无敌手。”  
远坂时臣不禁露出了满意的微笑。

大西洋的某个小岛，卫宫切嗣站在了那片废墟前。  
他们的船停在岛的另一侧，那里还有一点点码头的残骸，虽然现在只有一根快要朽光了的木桩。舞弥已经先一步对废墟进行了考察，汇报里对大量的尸体毫不隐瞒。尸体身上的线索表明了他们是二战时期的德国士兵，但这个岛在二战之前就已经被弃置，在爱因斯贝伦的官方记录也没有承认过有重新使用过这个废弃工房，他们无法得知为何有数量众多的德国士兵死在这里。  
切嗣看着手上的报告，那上面附上了上一次调查的照片，一些扭曲变形的尸体。尸体不像是常人的样子，肿大的关节、过长的骨骼和变色的腐肉都说明，这些人在死亡之前或是死亡之后被施以某种魔术，变成了某种非人类的东西。  
这些魔术师总是制造麻烦。  
被称为魔术师杀手的男人点燃嘴里的烟，深深地吸了一口，缓缓吐出，看着烟圈在空气里变淡。时间是上午，晨光还没有完全退去，映着幽暗的林间一条几乎被杂草掩埋的小路，切嗣正是从那条路穿过树林来到这里的。  
半塌的房屋已经没有任何生命迹象了。树林里也没有遇到常见的小动物。连地上的泥土都呈现出一种深深的紫色，近乎发黑。残留的气息说明这里曾经被某种魔术药剂腐蚀了，爱因兹贝伦在魔术药剂方面并不精通，因此施术的人一定不是爱因兹贝伦的人。但非家族的人是怎么知道这个废弃工房的？这些普通士兵又怎么在这里的？  
切嗣避开地上有颜色的泥土，向着地面上一个凹陷的洞口走去，从形状来看这不是天然形成的洞口，这里原本应该是个通往地下的门。他折断一支荧光棒，沿着楼梯往下走，很快就看到了地上又一具尸体。  
那体型看上去是个孩子。旁边有一只已经变成干尸的猫。  
他看了一小会儿，离开楼梯返回地面。  
坍塌的大宅内部也遍布着尸体，一些还是人的样子，一些已经完全变成了其他生物。几十年过去，大部分尸体都已经干枯腐朽，地上的血迹也湮没在尘埃里。切嗣顺着楼梯一层一层察看，最后走到一个墙体损坏的房间门口。  
里面像是一个魔术师的工房。有很多失去光泽的水晶碎片洒了一地，悬在半空中的铁链，地上胡乱的羊皮纸，以及房间里各种颜色的药剂的痕迹，都说明这里是一个药剂师的房间。魔术师中也有一些是精通药剂的人，切嗣以前遇到过那么几回，这种人很难对付，因为你不知道他的药剂涉及到多少方面，有时候他们连死了也能对自己的尸体用药。  
但这里已经没有人了，一切都只剩下死寂。

切嗣按照舞弥所说的来到了地下室。  
这里是另一个魔术师的工房。地上有暗淡的血迹，墙角有一具干枯的尸体，他的身份并不难查询。舞弥把手里的资料对比了一下，得出了结论。  
“没错，这就是当年袭击了数人、从爱因兹贝伦逃走的梅茨格•冯•爱因兹贝伦，被家族除名的叛徒。我检查过了，各种身体特征都能对得上。”  
“看来他也没什么好下场。”切嗣漫不经心地回答，鞋尖拨动这地上的骸骨——那是一段手臂，即使已经干枯变形，还是能看出断口非常整齐。他移动目光，看向尸体上断臂，确实是齐齐整整的刀口。他又仔细看了看地上暗淡的血迹，虽然已经风化了很多，但还能看出一部分图案，那确实是一个用于英灵召唤的魔术。  
这个叛徒藏在这个岛上召唤英灵啊……  
但是追查梅茨格的死因也没有必要了，魔术失败是常见的事故，这个人被除名之后已经不再和爱因兹贝伦家族有什么联系，切嗣今天的任务也只是确认他的身份，以及找出这个人的研究成果——如果有的话。  
相关的需要带走的材料由舞弥来处理了，将要带回爱因兹贝伦做进一步的调查。他们一起又把整个废墟走了一圈，确认了没有什么其他的情况之后才离开。

在等待舞弥将梅茨格的书稿装上船的时候，切嗣又一次走到废墟前的空地来。  
这片土地因为血和魔术改变了颜色，切嗣走上去的时候每一步都要避开那些痕迹，但他仍然坚持在那里站了一会儿，虽然他心里其实也说不上原因。  
傍晚的夜风呼啸而过。  
突然他被诡异的幻象笼罩，自己仿佛身在一片荒芜的战场，干裂的大地上有枯竭的血河流过。头顶的天空里悬着巨大的齿轮，身边被无数插入土地的剑刃围绕，空气炽热仿佛在燃烧，四周只有风声流过，除此之外空无一人。  
烟头从卫宫切嗣的嘴唇上落下。

舞弥的呼声让他从幻象中警醒，再看时已经一切如常。  
他们在天黑之前离开了这个岛。切嗣想起幻象，摇了摇头，他确定他没有在任何地方有见过那样的场景。  
宛如悲恸的战场。

此刻，距离引发冬木市大火的第四次圣杯战争还有一年。

•fin


	21. 番外·梦间

“你们人类就是爱做梦。”  
一点都不爱做梦的英雄王大喇喇地把长长的双腿叠在一起，搁在言峰绮礼的沙发上。精打细算的神父看着他的皮鞋在沙发皮面上蹭来蹭去，冷静地低头继续看起了账单。  
“请不爱做梦的王不要弄脏别人的家。”  
王的手上正在翻阅一本小书。这是一本讲述主人公如何战胜困难实现梦想的烂俗励志故事，卖西瓜的主角在人生过程中遭遇了地震、海啸、雪崩、泡沫经济，终于在最后与相爱的人一起实现了“经营日本第一西瓜专门连锁店”的梦想。这本书是在结账前半分钟被放进购物车里的，因为超市有满减而他当时刚好还差500元。  
逛超市的当然不是吉尔加美修。言峰绮礼作为圣杯战争的监督者，从小养成了精打细算的习惯，而且会保留购物小票，因为教会方面要求每次报账都必须提供当月发票。  
拥有天下财富的王对此十分不齿，但又在接下来的半小时之内把那本烂俗小说倒过来看了一遍。  
他抬头看了一眼言峰，神父还在研究如何才能把上个月多余的发票一起报了。  
无事可干的英雄王独自遛出教会，去巡视他的领土。

冬木中央公园当然是王的领土，尤其是当王以幼年的可爱形象出现的时候。  
玩够了的王坐在公园的长椅上，两条腿悬在半空里，因为够不着地面“啪嗒啪嗒”地晃动着。天色已经晚了，其他的小孩子们都按照父母的吩咐回到家中，只有百无聊赖的王还在公园的长椅上，虽然并不会有人来接他。  
他左顾右盼地打量着已经看了无数次的公园树林，却并不记得那个位置曾经有一条小路，入口处插着一把生锈的剑作为路标，剑柄已经完全锈成一团铁块。王好奇地看了一会儿，从椅子上跳下来顺着小路走了进去。  
路的尽头有一间小屋子，好像黑夜森林的守夜人居住的地方，却不是用木头而是用钢铁建成，仿佛树林里突兀的例外。幼年体的身高刚好能够得到门锁，于是他一如既往地推门而入。  
屋子里堆满了乱七八糟的废铁和破烂的书籍，翻开的页面上画着各式各样的兵器，未完成的刀剑被随意地放置在房间的每个角落，屋子的正中是一座燃烧的熔炉，这里看起来好像是刀剑的坟场。  
站在炉子旁边的铁匠转过头来。贴身的黑衣勾勒出他饱满的背肌，汗水在古铜色的皮肤上映着炉火的光芒，他的头上罩着一大块脏兮兮的布片，挡住了大半个脸，让个头不够高的王无法目睹他的容貌。  
他好像被突然出现的男孩吓了一跳，手里拿着的半个剑柄当啷一下落在地上，又滚了一圈，把垫在木桌下面的长毛地毯烧了一个角。

十分钟之后小号的吉尔加美修坐在铺着毛毯的铁质椅子上，手里捧着一杯温暖的牛奶，牛奶里加了可可粉，适合每一个像今晚这样的寒夜。  
“你是铁匠吗？”他舔着嘴角问。  
高大的男人犹豫了一下，看了看房子里的各种陈设，摇摇头。  
“我只是铸剑的。”  
“你喜欢吗？这是你想从事的职业吗？”  
“不是。”  
“你想做什么？在你像本王这么大的时候。”  
男人苦笑了一下。  
“我……想当正义的伙伴。”  
他侧开身子拉了另一把椅子坐下，火光映着他的侧脸，看上去像是一把等待被打磨的钝剑。但他在逆光的地方，吉尔加美修仍然看不清他的面孔。  
“梦实现了，却发现并没有区别。过去我只会铸剑，现在依然如此。”  
“至少你实现愿望了。”  
他垂下眼睛，将面孔埋进阴影里。  
“是的。实现了。我铸造剑……剑组成我。”  
“此身由剑所成，既无来历，也无归宿。只是战场上无名的兵器，需要即存在，否则即虚无。”

男人坐在那里，好像钢铁的雕像那么沉默而肃穆。小男孩慢慢地靠近他，尝试用手去接触他的身体，指尖摸到了坚硬的肌肉，被炉子烤得火热的皮肤上却布满湿冷的汗。男人躲避了一下，吉尔加美修收回手。  
然后他爬上椅子，让自己跟男人处于相同的高度，用那只柔软的手掌覆上男人的眼睛。  
“也就是说，你是属于本王的。”拥有天下一切宝物原型的英雄王说，理所当然地认为每一把剑都应该归他所有。  
男人静了几秒，然后笑了起来，好像已经很久没有听过这么一个狂妄的宣告。他头上的布一抖一抖的，差点从头顶散落下来，露出了一撮白色的短发。男人伸出手摸了摸男孩的头。  
“回去吧。这里不是你应该来的地方。”  
他用有力的双手把男孩从椅子上抱下来，等待后者一滴不剩地喝完了热牛奶，将微服私访的王送到铁屋门口。那条小路的轮廓已经开始模糊了，男人从铁屋里拿出一些废弃的剑，一把一把插在那条路上，好让男孩看清该往什么方向走。  
男孩走了几步，回头看着站在铁屋门口的男人，月光好像马上要照在他脸上，但是王已经离他有一段距离了，他看不清对方的脸。  
男人突然提高了音量向男孩抛出一个询问。  
“我是不是在哪里见过你？”  
吉尔加美修摇摇头。  
道路越来越模糊，作为道标的剑都颤抖了起来，男孩赶紧沿着小路跑向出口，直到再也看不到铁屋门口的身影。

他从不知道英灵竟然也会做梦。  
英雄王打了个寒战，从一个恍惚的梦里醒来。他还坐在公园的长椅上，但并不是幼年体的状态。夜风让他稍微清醒了一些，他低头看到了胆敢吵醒自己的家伙。  
那是个橙色头发的男孩，眼睛大大的，刚刚把他摇醒了，还一本正经地说，你不能在这里睡觉，会感冒的。  
英雄王看着男孩足有五秒钟，才忽然醒悟自己竟然被愚蠢的人类冒犯了。他站起来傲慢地表示“本王怎会和人类一样感冒”，一边却忍不住从王财里抓出一件外套披在身上。  
男孩有点生气地瞪着他，嘟囔着说：“我建议你来点热牛奶。”然后转身跑了。  
英雄王不耐烦地撇撇嘴，突然又想起什么，冲着那孩子的背影问了一句。  
“本王是不是在哪里见过你？”  
对方头也不回地跑掉，很快便消失在夜色里。

本王大概是做梦了，原来做梦是这样的感觉。  
他试着去回忆不久之前的梦境，却发现除了黑夜里的炉火之外什么都想不起来。口中好像有一丝柔滑和甜蜜的味道，但他决定不去追究这么一个无聊的记忆。  
既然有第一次，也就会有下一次。总有一天会再一次能进入同样的梦境。  
一点都不爱做梦的英雄王发现自己竟然有点期待。

•fin


End file.
